


And I'm Home

by UzumakiAoshi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Romance, Drama, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 55,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UzumakiAoshi/pseuds/UzumakiAoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who'd have thought that a little rivalry between schools and a couple of stupid pranks would lead to a fire, unlikely romances and all that drama?</p>
<p>Human/SchoolAU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Crystal High

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on having dark themes later on, so be warned.  
> Plenty of fluff and comedy too, tho'

"Help me! Get me out! Please, get me out!" Lapis begged, tears in her eyes, panic flowing through her body. The smoke was getting thicker and thicker, she was already choking and the metal of the locker was getting hotter and hotter, burning her skin "Help me! Somebody please help me!" she yelled again and again, voice cracking. As her vision started to fade, she openly started crying "Please, I don't want to die like this!" Then the door slammed open and all she caught was a flash of whitish hair as she passed out on the stranger's arms.

"You're ok, you're gonna be ok, I got you"

\----------------

"I'm not going" Lapis stated, furious. She was already in the school uniform, the formal shirt with the black tie loosely hanging on her neck and the skirt that in her mother's opinion was too short, under her arm was the leather jacked she loved so much with blue wings on the back

"Lapis... " Yellow Diamond sighed "You can't stop going to school"

"What I can't is enrol on Crystal High" Repeated "I refuse to set foot on that place"

"Lapis... There are no other schools here in town, now that Homeworld has been destroyed, you and your sisters have to go to Crystal High" Rubbed her temples "You think I like this any more than you do? Even with those delinquents expelled, I still dislike that school and their methods, but we have no other choice here"

The bluenette looked up at her tired mother "... Okay, I'll go... But as soon as Homeworld is rebuilt-"

"I will make sure you are transferred back as soon as humanly possible" Yellow Diamond assured "But for now you will have to cope with this..."

\----------------

"The hell I will" Jasper huffed "I don't care if it's Crystal High, if there's a football team you can bet I will become quarterback, none of this stay low bullshit"

"You actually want to lead their team to victory?" Lapis asked, looking up at her step sister, anger in her eyes. Jasper was a giant woman, incredibly muscular, full of tattoos and with bright yellow eyes, her hair was white and unruly, and she wore the boy's uniform, making her look even more intimidating, but it didn't work on the small bluenette "Their team?"

"Wake up, brat" The giant woman knocked on her forehead "It's our team now as well, what if Homeworld isn't up and running till the season starts? I will not sit this one out"

"And what? Play side to side with those Crystal Gems?" Raised one of her eyebrows "I bet you'll all be on each other's throats in five seconds, maybe six"

"You just don't get it, do you? All that rivalry, all the pranks, fights, wins, defeats... I can respect the Crystal Gems" Smirked

"You really do... Even though they burned down Homeworld and almost... Are you insane?!" Lapis yelled, outraged

"Chill it, kid" Jasper eyed the smaller girl "I'm not sayin' I love 'em, I just think they are pretty tough and have some serious balls to break in our school and do that... If they'd been Homeworld Gems, they'd probably be friends of mine"

"Yes, you are known for having the best people as your friends" The bluenette huffed

Jasper looked down to her sister, an apologetic look on her face "Look, Lapis..." She threaded carefully

"I know, I know..." Smiled a bit, trying to reassure her sister

"I just... It's my last year, I can't leave it like this" Jasper explained 

Lapis scoffed "Well, do as you like, but I sure as hell won't get on their swim team"

"Really? Quit swimming for Gods know how long? You?" Jasper teased "Good luck with that, little mermaid"

\----------------

"You know, I really hate you sometimes, Amy" Pearl sighed, trying to focus on cleaning her locker and ignoring her step sister's teasing. All she wanted was to arrive early and sort her day out, but Amethyst had insisted on coming with Pearl and therefore ruining the possibility of the taller girl actually plan anything at all.

Pearl was a French young woman, tall, skinny, elegant, and very good looking. Her blue eyes shone like the sky, her short blonde hair, dyed light pink, was meticulously styled, as her uniform. She was the head cheerleader, a straight A student, the best swimmer in school and captain of the fencing club, in short, everyone wanted to either be her or be with her, Pearl was simply astonishing, "Serious, you're like... Extremely popular, dude!" Amethyst laughed "I swear, three guys asked me about you today alone"

Amethyst on the other hand was very different from Pearl. She was short, had a pudgy body and a long, naturally white, messy hair that contrasted with her bright blue eyes that in the right light seemed violet. And she had yet to show up to school with the proper uniform, she simply wore any shirt she'd find in the morning with the tie and pants of the boy's uniform, the woman's blazer and skirt nowhere to be seen "You're popular too, girls come to me all the time to ask about you" Pearl shrugged "I guess it's because you're on the football team"

"Since I do you the courtesy of sending all those boys away, I hope you're sending all those girls my way" Amethyst grinned

"Well..." Pearl rolled her eyes, but there was hint of a smile in the corner of her lips "Only the attractive ones"

"That's my sis!" The shorter girl laughed, ruffling her sister's hair much to the said girl's dismay "So tell me, how freaked out you are now that them homegirls will be attending our school?"

Pearl frowned "I wouldn't worry about that, I heard most of them moved out of the city"

"Yeah? 'Cause I heard 'em Diamonds were enrolling here, Sugi told me she saw the Yellow Devil herself" Amethyst revealed

"What?!" The pinkette yelled "That... Are there more?"

"Dunno, just heard about them, but if the prodigy daughters are coming, you can bet that more Homeworld Twerps are too" Shrugged "I just hope they keep it shut, otherwise you, Sugi, Dony, Garnet and I are gonna have to set 'em straight"

"I can't do this again" Pearl breathed out, panicked "I just can't..." Suddenly all the memories came scorching back, all the smoke, the heat, the fear as she saw just what Rose's prank had caused... Pearl lifted her left hand up, a burn scar on her palm. When would they be able to move on?

\----------------

"I can't do this again, so remember what Mother said, no fights" Lapis whispered to Jasper as they entered the school. Everyone on the building was staring at them as if they were aliens... Better yet; enemies.

"Can't promise anything" Jasper gritted her teeth, she hated when people kept staring at her as if she were some kind of freak, which happened often because of her unusual hair colour and choice of tattoos. On Homeworld everyone knew not to mess around or give her odd looks, but on Crystal High...

"Look, just… Save your anger for the football try outs" The bluenette pointed at a flyer, tying to distract her older sister

"Oh, great" The giant woman smirked studying the flyer, her rage going away

"Thinking 'bout joining in?" Amethyst asked, approaching the Diamond sisters

Jasper stared at the smaller girl, mouth open wide "Shit, your hair..."

"Well, yours too" Scoffed, irritated at the rude manner the other girl studied her

"Yeah, that's awesome" The taller girl grabbed a handful of Amethyst's hair to compare with her own "Weird, you're as small as my little nerd of a sister, yet you seem actually able to hold you own"

"As a matter of fact, I can hold my on" Amethyst furrowed her brows "I'm on the football team, one of 'em best players too"

"So I guess I'll see you around, shortie" Jasper gave her a condescending smirk

"Look, we here on Crystal don't want any trouble, you guys enrolled here and to me we're not enemies any more" The small girl warned "And big as you are, you'd be very welcome on the team, as long as you two keep it cool"

"I can do that" Lapis said, biting her tongue to keep herself from saying any rude remarks. 

"So can I" Jasper offered Amethyst her hand

"Then welcome to Crystal High" The ivory headed girl nodded, satisfied.


	2. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, my notebook decided to delete every change I made on this chapter leaving just a messy sketch behind so writing it all again was reaaally tiresome...

"So there they are" Garnet nonchalantly said. Garnet was a tall, dark skinned woman with heterochromatic eyes and a body to envy, being captain to the football team and of the boxing club she was very popular, but it never went into her head, she was pretty humble and collected.

"Jasper and… What's her face?" Amethyst stared at the Diamond sisters who were entering the canteen, trays in hand, a lost look on their faces

"Lapis" Pearl said, not taking her eyes off of her food "And you two shouldn't stare"

"We are not staring" The smaller girl turned to her sister "Relax, P, they won't start a fight, I spoke to them earlier... Nice enough kids, considering"

"Really?" Garnet asked, not seeming surprised at all

"Yeah, in fact, we should invite 'em over" Amethyst got up "Hey! Jasper!" pointed at the table "Over here!"

"Oh, my God" Pearl breathed out, ashamed, her scarred hand shaking

"P, you're having another panic attack" Garnet grabbed her friend's hand

"I have to go, I can't deal with this yet" The pinkette pulled her hand and quickly got up, exchanging a small, guilty look with Jasper before leaving as fast as she could

"What's up with her?" Jasper asked, eyebrows furrowed 

"That's my sister, Pearl... She's... Having a hard time with you guys being here" Amethyst explained "But it isn't about you two, believe it"

"Got it" The giant woman nodded, turning to Garnet "And you?"

"Garnet." The dark skinned woman answered "Captain of the football team"

"Great" Jasper smirked "This is Lapis, my little sister, and I'm Jasper, the best quarterback you'll ever have"

"We'll see about that on the try outs" Garnet spoke up "Without Homeworld on the picture, we'll have more and tougher enemies, hope you're as good as you think" Soon enough the three of them were speaking about football, boxing and other sports, actually enjoying each other's presence. Jasper was kind of rude and disrespectful, but it went well with Amethyst's own insubordinate tone and Garnet's stoic nature. With them so engaged in the conversation, it was easy to forget they were once enemies.

"You're not very talkative, are ya?" Amethyst stared at Lapis who was quietly eating her food without so much as making eye contact with the others "You actually look like the kind of nerd who'd get off with P by talking about that Chopeen guy"

"Chopin." Lapis corrected her

"See?" Amethyst teased

"She is actually more fond of swimming than sports and studying" Jasper revealed "But she does have pretty good grades"

"Thinking about joining the swim team, then?" The small girl asked

The bluenette scoffed "What? And compete for you animals who burned down my school?"

Jasper opened up her mouth to retort, but Garnet beat her to it "We understand this sucks for you guys, but you should know that the fire wasn't meant to happen" defended herself "You should try make some friends and blend in, we're not so bad, you know?"

"I can confirm that" Jasper smirked "But what made you guys change schools anyway?" Asked, interested

"We all believed that the Homeworld's traditions were a little... Outdated" The dark skinned girl explained

"They sucked" Amethyst spoke up "Uh... No offence"

"What could you possibly dislike about Homeworld?" The giant woman raised an eyebrow

"I dunno, maybe the fact I wasn't even allowed to try out for the football team because of my height?" Amethyst snorted "The fact that Pearl was bullied because of her name? The fact that teachers and students care so damn much about this stupid gem naming tradition? Or that showing the slightest sign of affection towards someone is such a freaking taboo?"

"Ok, I'll give you those" Jasper laughed a bit "But Homeworld is a military school..."

"You can't expect it to be all fun and games and people running around doing whatever they please" Lapis completed her sister's train of thought

"Why not? Why does it have to be a military school? Why can't it be just a regular school?" Garnet asked "Why does it have to annul our freedom?"

Lapis and Jasper exchanged confused looks, neither of them quite knowing what to say.

\----------------

"It's gonna be ok, it is" Pearl thought to herself, breathing deeply to make herself float a bit above the water of the swimming pool "It will be ok, so what if it's… T-Them… It will be ok" she repeated like a mantra... Her hand felt on fire. It wasn't uncommon, whenever she thought about the whole incident she usually felt transported right back to the building, reliving everything she had felt on that night... But seeing them again, seeing... Her again... The memories came back with even more strength than ever

"Are you ok, P?" A voice came from above

The pinkette opened her eyes and found Sardonyx, Garnet's cousin, on the pool's edge. Sardonyx was a blonde young woman, yellow glasses over her brown eyes and the school's formal boy's attire that consisted in a back and red suit and formal pants "Dony! I'm f-fine!" stuttered getting out from the water

"Are you sure?" Sardonyx asked, concerned 

"Yes, thank you" Pearl smiled, the taller blonde had always been so gentle and caring towards her, which had made the pinkette develop a crush on her when Garnet introduced them all those years ago.... But that was before Rose had gently put her hand on Pearl's chin and called her hers... She winced, the memory sent a jolt of pain through her body, numbing her hand for a second 

"I was worried, fencing practice is about to start" Wrapped a towel around the pinkette's shoulder "Bad day?"

"Something like it" Nodded taking the swim cap and goggles off "I'm sorry, I lost track of time"

"Which is highly unlike you" Sardonyx raised an eyebrow "You can talk to me, P"

"... Can't really hide anything from you, can I?" Pearl laughed a bit 

"Of course not, I am the lovely Sardonyx after all" The blonde smiled, ruffling the smaller girl's hair 

"It's them" Admitted 

"Ah, the Diamonds, I assume" Sardonyx nodded "What about them?"

"... Do you remember the night when Homeworld burned?" Pearl asked

The blonde nodded "How could I forget? Not one of Rose's brightest moments"

Head low, fingers tracing her own scar, she continued "... I told Rose and... Everyone else that I hadn't even seen the building on that night, but... I lied"

"About...?" Sardonyx questioned, confused 

"I was there... I entered the building" Pearl confessed 

"What?!" The taller girl yelled "Was that how you got your scar?" grabbed the fencer's scarred hand "What on Earth could've made you go inside a burning building?!"

"... Her screams" Breathed out

\----------------

"Sorry 'bout Lapis" Jasper spoke up, drawing Garnet's attention "She just... She's the one who suffered the most with this whole deal, believe it"

"It's fine" Shrugged "I wasn't expecting that the two of you just magically came around... Although I'm pretty sure you mostly have"

"I'm working on my anger issues" The ivory headed girl explained "And you weren't involved in the story so... No reason for grudges"

"And yet your sister seems to have a very different opinion" Garnet mused 

"Totally different from me, that one..." Laughed "The other one too"

"The other one?" The dark skinned woman asked, confused "You have more sisters?"

"Well, there's the tall, grumpy one and the dorky, small one" Jasper revealed "They go along better with themselves than with me, I was a real asshole to them while growing up"

"Then why isn't your other sister here on Crystal High too?" Garnet questioned 

"She is, but she's more of a... Reclusive nerd who won't leave the house unless pushed by mother" Blatantly said "Honestly is better that way, she's kind of an embarrassment"

"And you say you're nicer now?" Scoffed 

"Oh, you wouldn't believe just how much" Jasper gave her a melancholic smile 

\----------------

Lapis furrowed her eyebrows as Pearl walked into the classroom, sitting not too far from her "So she's in the same year as me" gritted her teeth. She knew who Pearl was, she remembered... "Rose Quartz's girlfriend, always glued to her side like she worships the bitch or something"

"Oh, thank you, you look very lovely as well" Lapis overheard Pearl say to the girl behind her who apparently had flirted with the fencer 

"So she's popular?" Growled, watching as the girl blushed at the pinkette's compliment "Why? She's not even good looking, skinny like a freaking stick... And I'd bet that kissing her is impossible by the size of that nose" snorted "Someone could really lose an eye with that thing"

"Say... Would you... Go out with me sometime?" The girl asked 

"I'm sorry, I'm not interested in pursuing any relationships right now" Pearl said with an apologetic smile 

"Well, being Rose Quartz's toy does seem to be a full time job" Lapis bitterly thought, then a sudden beep from her phone drew her attention away

It was a text from Jasper "After class I'm going with Garnet to see the boxing club, go home without me" it read

"Sure, befriend the enemy" The bluenette huffed and typed back. Looking back up she saw that Pearl had her attention back on her notes and the girl who had asked her out was moping around, sad "You shouldn't look so down, you're not missing out on much" Lapis thought "In fact, maybe it's the universe working out on your favour" 

"All right, no more talk, no more texts" The teacher spoke up, entering the classroom "Let's get down to the sweet art of biology"

The class had ended quickly, biology was one of Lapis' strongest subjects and one of her favourites as well, it was easy to enjoy herself even with Pearl on the same room opening her mouth every two seconds to answer a question or add an observation. Sighing the young Diamond grabbed her things, there was nothing she could do except "take it like a gem", as her mother would say. "I wonder what she means by it, we're named after them, but in the end we're still people" meditated, her mother had always been pretty difficult to understand so Lapis just shrugged it off and did the same thing everyone else on Homeworld did; follow the orders. As she walked out of the building, Garnet's words still burned in the back of her head "Freedom, huh?" muttered out loud, reaching her motorcycle 

"Rose!" Pearl's excited voice rang through the empty parking lot, making Lapis turn her head as fast as humanly possible

There, stood a giant pinkette with voluminous curly hair, hugging this small, long-haired guy in front of a dirty old van... Lapis did a double take as she tried to understand the image in front of her... It really was her, Rose Quartz herself... Pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And also, THIS STEVENBOMB IS GONNA BE THE DEATH OF ME, WHRAAAA!


	3. Punchline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many kudos, thanks you guys ;u;

"She's pregnant " Lapis breathed out, feeling like it was Christmas morning "Oh, I have got to see this closely" smirked walking towards the trio "Apparently there is some justice in this world after all" 

"And... Greg is here too" Pearl said, visibly irritated with his presence 

"She told me she was coming so I decided to give you two a ride" Shrugged "Honestly I like this as much as you do, but I did the right thing"

"Of course, after all you always do the 'right thing' " The pinkette huffed 

"Well, it really is you" Lapis spoke up, making everyone look at her 

Pearl instinctively hid her left hand behind her back and slouched a bit "And who are you?" Greg asked

"Lapis Diamond Lazuli" Rose said, gently pushing Greg away and standing face to face with the bluenette 

"I'm flattered, I didn't think you even knew my name at all" Bitterly smirked "You know, I was wondering what had made you drop out... Mother said that maybe you grew a conscience" laughed a bit "But you actually got knocked up!" 

Rose remained in silence, while both Pearl and Greg gritted their teeth "Rose?" the man asked, as if waiting for a sign to step in 

"And you must be the proud father!" Lapis' smile got wider "You seem to be in your twenties and yet..." She looked him from head to toes "Sloppy appearance, driving that thing... What? A drop out too?" 

"I'm in a band" Greg frowned 

"Naturally" The bluenette started giggling "You know, not that she deserves it, but I thought that she would choose someone who at least wears shoes" 

"Tha-" Rose tried 

"That's enough!" Pearl stood in between them "You should just leave"

"Really? I am the one who should leave?" Barked "Why, now that's rich… I CAN'T leave" yelled, turning to Rose again "And all thanks to her!" threw a punch at the taller pinkette's face

It all happened in a blink of an eye. One second Lapis was trying to punch Rose and in the next one she was in the ground, Pearl hovering over her "I won't allow it" the taller girl gritted her teeth, almost nose to nose with Lapis "You don't even know her! So what? One of her pranks got off control and your school was on fire, well, remember when your dear schoolmates called Amethyst defective? Or when they called Garnet's moms disgusting? Or when they bullied the hell out of me?! Remember when they ambushed the ones who wanted to transfer here and beat them up so badly they left town?! Or when they almost drowned that first year on the beach??" said, tears in her eyes "I won't allow you to blame and insult her for something that wasn't meant to happen and that made her feel like crap!"

"Pearl!" Rose grabbed the pinkette's hand, pulling her away from Lapis "It's enough, let's just... Go"

Pearl sniffed and climbed on the back of Greg's van while Rose and him entered as well, leaving a stunned Lapis behind "That... Clod" breathed out, her face stinging where the pinkette had punched her "She actually punched me, she..." mumbled "...Was crying" 

\-----------------

"Wow, you're really tough" Amethyst whistled, impressed as Jasper took Garnet down 

"I try" The giant woman smirked, helping the other up "So... Am I on the team or what?"

"You do know there's a game tomorrow, right?" Garnet asked, raising an eyebrow "You sure you're up to?"

"I'd be more than happy to" Nodded

"Fine, you're one it" The dark skinned woman gave in "I hope you're ready"

"Don't worry, mother still makes sure I train hard everyday, which is why my shape is as good as ever" Jasper bragged 

"How's your mother anyway?" Amethyst asked "Must be pretty pissed"

"Nah, she got over it pretty quickly, actually" The ivory headed giant shrugged "Drove Lapis crazy, but apparently she's willing to turn the other cheek and just move on"

"Not quite, she did make sure a lot of the Crystal Gems got expelled" Garnet explained "There was even talk about suing Rose, but somehow Pearl prevented that"

"Huh, is that so?" Jasper pondered "Well, mother is pretty secretive about her stuff, it's no surprise she'd hide some things from me"

"She's your mother and yet you seem more of a loyal soldier obeying your general" Amethyst snorted 

"Kinda?" Jasper laughed "I mean, she's never really home and when she does appear it's always with questions on our progress on school stuff"

"That's messed up" Garnet spoke up 

"Yeah, I mean... Mother is away a lot too and Pearl takes more care of me than her, but when mom's home she keeps asking about our personal life and making sure we're okay and..." Amethyst huffed "Kinda annoying, actually" 

"It never bothered me" Jasper shrugged "I mean, it's been like this since I was a kid.... It's pretty normal for me and my sisters" 

"Well, we are here to show you better ways, Jas" Amethyst puffed her chest in pride "We Crystal Gems are gonna erase all that Homeworld brain wash crap"

"Good luck with that, then" The giant woman laughed "So... Boxing?"

"Yes, we're gonna start by teach you how to pack a punch Crystal Gem style" Amethyst smirked

\----------------

"Ah, you're finally home" Lapis growled as Jasper walked in their house "Took your sweet time, hm?"

"Don't be like that" Rolled her eyes "Dinner's ready?"

"Yeah, can you wake Peri up so that we can eat?" Asked, setting the plates on the table 

"You got it" Jasper nodded

A second later she was back, holding a small blonde girl by the collar of her hoodie "Let me go! I'm up! I'm up!" she desperately tried to free herself "Jasper!"

"Peri, I'm glad you decided to join us" Lapis teased 

"Be glad Jasper hasn't killed me yet with her gentleness" Sighed, annoyed. Peridot was slightly smaller than Amethyst, dorky green glasses covered her equally coloured eyes and her blonde hair uncombed as always strongly resembled a triangle. Her choice of clothes was just as messy, a hoodie and sweatpants that were way too big and hid her hands and feet making her look ridiculous. Jasper was always embarrassed to be seen walking next to her, but Lapis didn't care much "Wait... What happened to your face?"

Lapis did a double take and immediately reached for the spot where Pearl had punched her. It hurt like hell "Is it swollen already?" Thought, surprised 

"Really? You give me a lecture and then get into a fight?" Jasper snorted "So? The other one looks worse than you or do I have to go and settle it?"

"Not really" Shook her head "I said some shit, she said some shit, I tried to... Uh, she hit me square on the face and then left... But I'm not mad" 

"You let her leave?" Peridot asked, confused. Lapis could be as violent as Jasper when the right buttons were pressed, which seemed to be the case 

"I was actually surprised... Didn't expect her to punch me" The bluenette shrugged "And I don't know... She started talking and I felt kinda like crap, like I was the one being stupid" sighed "I did feel pretty stupid... Especially when she started to cry" Peridot and Jasper exchanged looks as Lapis continued "I didn't mean to make her cry..."

"So... Who was it?" Jasper raised an eyebrow 

"Pearl" Lapis revealed "Doesn't look like it, but she has a pretty mean left hook" 

"Pearl? Why'd you go storming after her anyway?" Jasper asked

Lapis smirked a bit, remembering what she saw "Actually, you two won't believe it, but the punchline of this story is-" 

"I believe the punch was the punchline of the story" Peridot interrupted, making Jasper laugh 

"Wait a second, I thought it was her falling in love after getting clocked by this girl" Jasper mocked 

"You do know mother is going to be mad about you liking a girl, right Lappy?" Peridot added "Especially a Crystal Gem..."

"Ha ha" Lapis rolled her eyes "No! What made me go after her in the first place, what got me all worked up... Was Rose Quartz"

\----------------

"And then you punched her?" Amethyst laughed "Well, I am proud of you, sis!" 

"Amethyst!" Pearl frowned 

"Sorry, but by what you're telling me, she had it coming" The smaller girl shrugged "Lashing out at Rose like that... Why are you feeling sorry anyway? You never second guessed defending Rose before" 

The pinkette sighed "I don't know, looking back Lapis seemed so..." 

"So...?" Amethyst asked 

"Hurt" Pearl explained "And lost... I just... Instead of punching her, now I feel like I should've given her a hug or something" 

"A hug?" Snorted "P, what the hell?" 

"I can't explain it!" Growled, frustrated "It's just... Her eyes are so sad" 

"Are you saying you want to 'make them sparkle with happiness'?" Amethyst teased "What is this? Pearlie has a crush?"

"Shut up" Pearl huffed, a slight blush on her face "As if!" 

"Well, she is pretty cute" Smirked

"Are you sure it's not you who has the crush?" Pearl rolled her eyes 

"As if I'd fall for a Diamond" Amethyst snorted 

"Well, the same goes for me" The pinkette shrugged 

"Well, in your case, even a Diamond would be great" Huffed "You really need to get over the whole Quartz-Universe thing"

Pearl winced at her sister's words "I'm fine Amethyst" 

"No, that right there! That look of hurt that flashed in your face is the proof that you aren't!" Frowned "You need to get out, sis... Meet some people, fall for some girl, get laid" 

"I'm tired of having the same conversation with you over and over again" The pinkette growled 

"And I'm tired of you not listening to me!" Amethyst shot back "Look... Tomorrow after the game we're having a party, go and stay for at least three hours and I'll stop bothering you about it" 

"... Fine" Pearl sighed "But I will not drink" 

"That's fine" Nodded, watching as her sister left "... You're actually kind of a drag when you drink anyway" whispered, fighting back a laugh

\----------------

"Honestly, Peri, you heard mother" Lapis sighed barging in her sister's room "You can't ditch classes any more, so get a move on"

"I don't want to go to that annoying school filled with those annoying clods" Peridot answered "Maybe next month if I feel particularly insane... Or maybe in the next life"

"If you don't go to class you'll be expelled" Lapis pulled the covers "And I will not allow that."

"Ugh! You sound like mother" the blonde girl got up, a scowl on her face 

"Well, mother is right about this you can't just stay here all day" Rolled her eyes "This isn't Homeworld, she can't cover up for you any more"

"I know, I know" Peridot put on a bright green hoodie, not even bothering to change her pants as she put her glasses on "Let's go, then"

Lapis eyed her sister. Peridot was a beautiful girl hidden under that horrible haircut and loose clothes that didn't fit her "You are not wearing that."

"Yes, I am." The blonde answered in a beat "Or else I will stay here"

"Either you change or I will call Jasper" Lapis threatened 

"Ugh! Fine!" Peridot trembled at the mention of their step sister and started to strip. After a couple more minutes she finally was dressed, a white shirt that said "stay away" and the school's blazer and skirt "Happy?"

"I would be if you'd let me fix that mess you call hair and put on a skirt that didn't go until your knees" The bluenette rolled her eyes "But this'll do, now let's go before we're late"

"And Jasper?" Peridot asked

"She's already gone, club stuff" Lapis smiled at the other girl's pissed off face

\----------------

"Oh, here comes your crush" Amethyst smirked, slightly tugging Pearl's shirt 

"What are you-" She turned to find Lapis walking towards her, an indecipherable look in her face "She's going to start a fight" Pearl panicked "Oh, God I'm going to be sent to the principal's office for getting into a fight"

"You're panicking, P" Amethyst rolled her eyes "Wait... Is that bruise on her face your fault?"

"Yes" Breathed out

"Fuck, you're hardcore, P" The smaller girl laughed "Definitely the work of a Crystal Gem, nicely done"

"Pearl" Lapis awkwardly greeted the pinkette as she got closer "... Amethyst"

"Why, hello" Amethyst smiled from ear to ear

"L-Lapis" Pearl stuttered, clenching her left hand into a fist

"I-I wanted to apologize!" The bluenette quickly spoke up 

"What?!" Pearl asked, louder than she expected 

"I got carried away and violent and... You were right" Lapis sighed "Homeworld students have done a lot of shitty things towards you guys and it's not right for me to act like you were the only guilty ones or put it all on Rose Quartz's shoulders" explained "It's just... The fire really... Affected me" swallowed "I would like it if we could just... Start over"

"Yes, I... Wanted to apologize too" Pearl smiled a bit "I also got pretty carried away... I'd really like to start all over"

"Well, that was easy" Amethyst spoke up, making both girls look at her "Maybe we should get you to punch more of them homegirls" joked 

"There you are!" Peridot exclaimed approaching her sister "Where is the damn-" trailed off as she saw the two Crystal Gems

"Ah, this is my sister, Peridot" Lapis explained "And this is Pearl and Amethyst" 

"Nice to meet you" The pinkette waved 

"So you're the small dork Jasper told Garnet about!" Amethyst laughed stepping forward and inspecting the blonde

"Personal space, Amethyst" Pearl pulled her sister back 

"I-I-I..." Peridot stuttered, staring at the white haired girl, face completely red "C-Clod!" 

"Right..." Amethyst snorted "Well, I gotta bail, I was supposed to be in class five minutes ago... See you nerds later"

"I have to go too, it was nice talking to you" Pearl smiled to Lapis who returned the gesture "And it was nice meeting you, Peridot"

As soon as Pearl left, Lapis started to laugh "Shut up." Peridot barked 

" 'I-I-I... C-Clod!' " The bluenette mimicked, laughing harder "You are crushing on Amethyst!"

"Am not!" The smaller girl gritted her teeth 

"Oh, God... And here was I, thinking that Rose Quartz's situation was the best thing that could happen this week..." Lapis giggled "But this is the punchline! My dorky sister finding love in a Crystal Gem... This is pure gold" said, tears in her eyes "Just wait until Jasper hears about this!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I'm very tempted to change the story a bit to add the two new Pearls we saw in this SB ;u; They're pure gold...


	4. The Party

"You do know mother is going to be mad about you liking a girl, right Peri?" Lapis mockingly asked, earning a groan from her sister "Especially a Crystal Gem..."

Meanwhile Jasper roared in laughter "Amethyst?? REALLY?!"

"I told you! I have no idea what she is talking about!" Peridot scoffed "I acted perfectly normal towards her"

"Well, you are naturally a dork" Lapis mused "But that was beyond dorkish, it's a new a category"

"Oh, shut up" The blonde barked "I'll have you know that-"

"Anyway, I gotta a game today" Jasper cut off Peridot's whining "You guys coming?"

"Sure" Lapis nodded 

"Oooh, so you really are warming up to the Crystal Gems, hm?" The ivory headed giant smirked "You do know that Amy and Garnet are on the team, meaning that Pearl will probably watch the game, right?"

"Ah? I... I..." The bluenette stuttered, cheeks slightly pink because of her sister's teasing "Shut up" Huffed "I just... Recognize that Homeworld has done some pretty fucked up things too... I... We're even" 

"Reeally?" Jasper's smile got wider "Aren't ya hiding any crushes like Peri, here?"

"Hey!" Both smaller girls protested 

"Well, class is 'bout to start, see you dorks at my game" The older girl laughed "Try not to drool too much if you two see them"

\----------------

"Hey, nerd!" Amethyst greeted Peridot as she arrived at maths class "Huh, didn't realize you were in this class" Sat down on the chair next to her "Didn't see ya here yesterday"

"I-I..." Took a deep breath " I don't usually come to class, I only did because otherwise I'll be expelled" The blonde answered, not daring to look at Amethyst, still unsettled by how she felt towards her

"Really? But you have such a nerdy vibe" The girl tilted her head to the side

"I do like studying, I just don't like coming to school" Peridot shrugged 

"So you are a nerd" Amethyst laughed

"Stop calling me that" Frowned "In fact, don't call me anything at all"

"How cold" The ivory headed girl feigned hurt "But seriously, what's up with your sister?"

"Lapis?" Peridot immediately turned her head on the other girl's direction "What about her?"

"Well, she seems like a good enough person, but to get on a fight with P..." The girl pondered "I know all of you Homegirls aren't very fond of us, but even Jasper came around pretty quickly... And I definitely saw her in some of the fights before" Wondered "But I never saw Lapis, in fact I didn't even knew her"

"If you must know, Lapis isn't very fond of you Crystal Clods or Rose Quartz because of the fire" Peridot growled "... She was personally very affected by it" 

"You Home Gems acting like you're the real victims" Amethyst snorted "If you 'must know', P, Garnet and I didn't even know about the prank that got Homeworld on fire... In fact we didn't even knew it had been us until a couple of days later when Rose told us"

\----------------

Lapis sighed, tiredly sitting down on her desk. She'd been on Crystal High for merely two days and everything was already so out of control. She had actually apologized to a Crystal Gem, Jasper was being the healthily social one, Peridot was in love... Lapis smiled a bit at the last one. Then Pearl walked into the classroom, looking as flawless as ever "Wait... What did I just thought?" The bluenette whispered to herself "Geez, Jasper's teasing is really getting under my skin" 

"Now, today you will be assigned your laboratory partner" The teacher spoke up, grabbing the class' attention "I will call your name, you will grab a piece of paper from inside this box and read the name on it out loud" Explained "And no, you cannot change your partner." 

As the students were called, almost everyone was already paired up. Lapis' stomach twisted as she noticed that neither her nor Pearl had yet a partner "I am going to be paired up with her, aren't I?" thought, eyes fixated on the pinkette's back "With my luck? Certainly. Just more teasing material for Jasper and Peridot... As if I'd ever go for a girl" huffed

"Lapis Lazuli" The teacher called out 

Lapis quickly got up and walked towards the box, pulling out a small piece of paper. Opening it, she did a double take before reading the name out loud "Pierre"

"Oh, Pierre dropped out" The teacher shook his head "Grab another one"

"Oooof course he did..." The bluenette grumpily whispered, grabbing a piece of paper and giving it to him before turning away and walking back to her seat, she already knew who was her partner

"Pearl" He said out loud 

The pinkette looked up at the sound of her name, she had been drawing for most part of the class. Blue met blue as Lapis smiled a bit and waved to her before sitting down. Pearl nodded and ripped a bit of her notebook's page, writing her number on it and clenching her left hand "This has got to be some prank the universe is pulling on me... At least we agreed on a start over, this shouldn't be so bad..."

\----------------

"Ok, this shouldn't be so bad" Garnet spoke up, everyone's attention on her "We beat them last year and it shouldn't be any different today"

"Yeah! Especially with Jas taking 'em down!" Amethyst yelled, excited as the crowd outside the locker room cheered "The Crystal Gems have already won this thing!"

"Now let's go and smash those morons!" Jasper added, adrenaline already flowing through her body. She just couldn't wait to be on the field again. The other players cried out as they all ran towards the locker room's exit, ready to take their first victory.

"Hey" Peridot greeted Lapis, sitting next to her on the stands 

"Oh, Peri" The bluenette smiled a bit "How was classes with your crush?"

Ignoring the teasing, the blonde spoke up "Actually, she asked me about you" 

Lapis blinked "She's crushing on me?" 

"No-" Peridot growled "We were talking about the whole fight thing" 

"Oh?" Raised an eyebrow 

"Yeah, according to her, Rose Quartz didn't tell them about that prank" Nodded "Their hands are clean"

Lapis frowned "You really think so? But I always heard they were Rose Quartz's favourites" 

"Well, she ended up pregnant and not telling them her plan... Apparently she found some new favourites" Peridot laughed 

"I guess following her didn't work out very well for them, huh?" Lapis pondered 

"Oh, the cheerleaders are starting" The blonde noted. Lapis turned her attention to the field, she always found the show quite entertaining, a lot more than football itself. There was simply something about the grace which how the cheerleaders performed their routine that was very appealing to the bluenette "Wait, the head cheerleader... Isn't that.."

"Pearl" The older Diamond breathed out, staring wide eyed to the pinkette who was dancing and making pirouettes with such dexterity that Lapis didn't even bother looking at the other cheerleaders. It was a breathtaking view, who knew the taller girl was so skilled and moved with such beauty? 

"Wow, she's really good" Peridot spoke up "How the hell does she get her leg to do that?" 

"I have no idea" Lapis said, without even breaking eye contact

"Aaand that right there is why we tease you" The blonde snorted "What? You really ended up falling for this girl?" 

"Wha- of course not!" Stuttered, turning to her sister, a blush on her face "You know I like watching these kind of things" 

"And yet you drool over just the one" Smirked 

"I am not drooling!" Huffed "She's just... The best one, it's only normal that she stands out... And it's a totally platonic admiration for her movements"

"Whatever you say" Peridot laughed 

\----------------

"That was awesome!" Amethyst beamed, taking her helmet off as the team gathered up, the crowd wild with cheers "We actually humiliated them" The game had been easy, so easy they actually scored enough to play the next two games without working that hard. Jasper's performance combined with Garnet's had been brutal, the other players didn't even have the time to register the blur that passed them whenever the Cystal High scored. 

"With Jasper on our team we're pure destruction and chaos" Sugilite smirked, pulling the ivory headed Diamond into a hug. Sugilite was an old friend of both Garnet and Amethyst (but didn't quite get along with Pearl), she was giant, taller than Garnet and Jasper and had a black unruly hair that made her look even bigger and stronger than she already was

"Now let's go to what's really important..." Amethyst nodded, a silly smile on her face "The victory party, yo!"

"Party?" Jasper raised an eyebrow 

"Yeah, at my place" Garnet explained "We would appreciate if you came too, the whole team's gonna be there"

"Bring your sisters too if you want" Amethyst suggested "Mine definitely needs to get laid, so..."

"P is actually going?" Garnet asked, surprised 

"Yeah, I told her that if she went I'd stop bothering her about dating" The ivory headed girl laughed "I lied"

"Huh... When will it start?" Jasper inquired

"I'm heading there right now, after we get home and change... Give it an hour" Garnet handed her a piece of paper "The address"

"I'll pass by my house quickly to change, but I'll be there" Nodded "I'll see if either Peri or Lapis want to go too"

\----------------

"Absolutely not" Peridot growled, watching as Jasper got ready to head out 

"I'm with Peri on this" Lapis added "Partying with them doesn't sound fun at all"

"Why? Didn't you say you were ok with them?" The giant woman asked 

"Doesn't mean I wanna go out with them" Huffed "And I bet we wouldn't even be welcome, you're on the team, but we don't know anyone"

"Geez, when did you turn into such a nerd?" Jasper frowned "You go, meet some people, maybe kiss some boy to take off that bitchy attitude out of you... And Amethyst invited you both"

"Really?" Peridot asked, suspicious 

"Yes, apparently she's taking her dork of a sister and suggested that I did the same" Answered, styling her hair "You two need to get laid too, so..."

"Excuse me, but we don't need to get laid" The blonde scrunched her nose 

"And what exactly are you on about?" Lapis rolled her eyes "You're as virgin as Peri"

"But I am not interested in boys" Jasper shrugged "You on the other hand should go back to suck faces with random guys at parties"

"First of all, mother's gonna flip if you turn into a lesbian" the bluenette teased "And second, if you say it like that it makes me sound like a slut, I've only ever kissed the boys I dated"

"Well, I am freaking tired of mother's fits" The ivory headed Diamond growled "If I find a girl I like I will do her and I don't care" 

Both Peridot and Lapis exchanged startled looks "Are you serious?" Peridot asked

"Very" Jasper nodded "And you two should do the same, the whole freedom thing!"

"I knew it, hanging out with them is putting weird things into your head" Peridot shook her head "More reasons not to go"

"I'm in" Lapis spoke up, drawing both of her sisters' attention

"What?!" The blonde yelled 

"Yeah!" Jasper gave the bluenette a high five "Come to the traitor side! They have lesbians"

Lapis rolled her eyes, but laughed anyway "Give me a couple of minutes to get ready"

"Aaaand you?" The older Diamond asked, staring at Peridot with a suggestive smile 

"No way in hell" Snorted "I have a lot of codes to program anyway, can't waste a perfectly good night on one Crystal Gem party"

"Suit yourself... Amethyst is going to be there, but whatever" Jasper teased 

"For the last time! I don't like her!" Barked

\----------------

"How about now?" Pearl asked, tired 

"Yes, definitely" Amethyst gave her two thumbs up, examining her sister's clothes "See? Now was it that hard?"

"Yes, it was" The pinkette growled. Amethyst had made her change five times because her clothes weren't "party clothes", after going through most of the girl's wardrobe they had finally agreed on a simple pink shirt and white shorts 

"It's your fault, you have no casual clothes" The smaller girl snorted, watching the pile of elegant dresses they had ruled out "Let's finally go?" 

"Ok... But remember your promise! No more teasing and bothering me about dating someone" Pearl demanded 

"Sure, sure" Amethyst nodded "Now let's get a move on before we miss the whole damn party"

"Who's going anyway?" The pinkette asked 

"The team... Some of your hot cheerleader friends, a couple of Garnet's boxing bros, Sugi and Dony's friends and... Ah, the Homegirls, of course" Answered "I don't know, there's always a couple of crashers" 

"W-What?" Pearl babbled 

"A couple of crashers" Amethyst repeated, raising her voice up

"No, moron, the 'Homegirls' part" Barked 

"Jas is on the team and we thought it'd be nice to invite the other two dorks, get working on the whole friendship thing" Shrugged "Why are you fretting? Aren't you and Lapis on good terms now?"

"W-Well, yeah... B-But..." Stuttered

"Then chill it dude, you don't have to go home with one of them" Teased "Unless you want to" 

\----------------

It was completely different from any of Homeworld's party, Lapis noted. Lights flashed on all the rooms as people danced to some techno beat, although everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, there were no drunken assholes grabbing girls or fights like on most parties, it seemed like a simple get together, people making out, laughing and drinking "So this is what a Crystal Gem party looks like" Jasper laughed "If we were on Homeworld, there'd be at least three fights happening"

"Hey, Jas!" Amethyst waved at the giant woman, approaching them "Got your sister to come, huh?" Stared at Lapis "The food and drinks're on the kitchen, if one of you is the driver then stick to the blue cups, non alcoholic stuff" Explained

Lapis eyed her sister "I know, I know" Jasper shot her hands up "No drinking for me" 

"C'mon" Amethyst pulled the older Diamond "Some people are dying to meet ya"

And with that they were both gone, leaving a stunned Lapis behind. Sighing she looked around, she couldn't just come up to someone and start a conversation... Well, she could, but the bluenette didn't feel like it. With a groan she headed towards the kitchen "Might as well get some bottle courage..." The beer went down her throat like needles, she still hated the taste 

"Not fond of beer?" Sardonyx asked, smiling at Lapis 

"Uh... Yes, I... Bad memories, I guess" The bluenette put her cup down 

Nodding, the blonde handed her a white cup "I'm Sardonyx" 

"Lapis" Smiled, taking a sip off the cup "Fuck, this is good"

"Yeah, limited edition, our loved bartender only made four" Laughed 

"Oh, then you should-" Tried 

"No, I really shouldn't, I drank two of them" Sardonyx giggled 

"What's on these anyway? Taste like strawberries" Took another sip 

"I have no idea, she never told me" Pondered "But take it easy, if you're a light weight that's gonna take you down pretty quickly"

"It's ok, I'm pretty strong when it comes to drinking" Lapis smiled 

"Hey, babe" Sugilite approached the two girls "Where have you been?"

"Speaking to Lapis" She motioned to the bluenette 

"Ah, you're Jasper's sister, right?" Sugilite asked "I'm Sugilite, the one making sure her ass doesn't go down by the other team" 

"Nice to meet you" Lapis nodded 

"Amy's asking around if anyone's seen her" The brunette turned to Sardonyx 

"Her? Oh, I was just talking to her" Explained "She's ok, actually seems to be enjoying herself"

"Weird" Sugilite snorted "Lapis, we're going back, wanna come? Your sister is there"

"Ah, no thank you" Shook her head "I think I'm going to head outside for a bit" 

"Suit yourself" Nodded 

"Take it easy" Sardonyx fondly smiled 

Lapis smiled back, there was just something about Sardonyx that was very familiar and comforting. Turning around she walked out of the house, looking up to see the stars that shone brightly, maybe she could actually get used to her new life... "Hey, slut!" 

Lapis' whole body froze as she heard that voice. Turning around to the empty, barely lighted street she met the twisted smile that haunted her dreams "... Malachite"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I managed to write this on the deadline, I had a lot of family shit happening so sorry if it's kinda messy... My head is the true mess.


	5. The Return

"Looks like you've been having fun" The white haired boy stepped forward, grabbing Lapis' chin and examining the bruise on her face "Please tell me it was Jasper who finally found her way back" smirked. The bluenette didn't answer, frozen in fear, tears welling up on her eyes "Good to know I still take your breath away" He softly kissed her neck. Malachite was a skinny, tall boy, about the same age as Jasper, wild white hair and a creepy, toothy smile that sent shivers down Lapis' spine

"S-Stop" She weakly tried to push him off, legs shaking 

"Aw, we've only just began" Malachite's smile widened "How about we go back to my car, huh? That oughta give you some really fond memories" He whispered to her ear "Your screams, your taste, your tears... I've been dying to feel it all again"

"No!" Lapis pushed him, this time harder, successfully making him back away a little "Go away!"

"Fucking slut! I didn't say you had a choice!" Yelled, pulling her by her hair "I'm gonna love fu-"

Then Malachite was on the floor, roaring in pain. Lapis blinked, that was really familiar... She looked to her side to find Pearl, left hand clenched "She said no" The pinkette gritted her teeth, stepping in front of Lapis, ready to attack again 

"Who the fuck are you?" The boy growled, getting up

"I'm the one who's going to beat the living shit out of you if you don't go away right now" Stated, her blue eyes shining with an icy glare 

"Bitch I-" He barely started to speak and was once more taken down, this time by an elbow right on his ribs 

"I told you to go away" Repeated, kicking his face and effectively breaking his nose "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"I-I'm going" He quickly crawled away, holding his nose as the blood flowed "But I'll-"

"Don't you dare threaten her" Pearl punched him again, this time a lot harder by the dull thud it made as his face was hit "If I ever see you near her, you're done. Do you understand?"

"I-" More punches, this time enough to make him spit out blood

"Do you understand?" Asked again

"Yes!" He cried out, face contorted in pain

"Then why aren't you running yet?" Inquired, cracking her knuckles. He didn't need to be told twice, stumbling over his own legs, Malachite quickly ran away, still gushing blood "Are you okay?" Pearl turned to Lapis, a worried look now replacing the icy one

Tears were streaming down the bluenette's face "Thank you! Thank you!" she hugged the taller girl "He was going to-"

"It's ok, I'm here" Pearl softly stroke Lapis' hair "He won't bother you again if he wants to keep his teeth" 

Letting out a hoarse laugh the girl sat on the grass, pulling the pinkette along "You... You were watching me?" 

"Not in a weird way" Pearl huffed, adjusting herself on the floor "I was just trying to get some fresh air, then I saw you talking to him" Explained "I was just about to leave, but then I realized you were in trouble" 

"Thank God for that... I hate to think what would've happened if you hadn't come along" Lapis sniffed, wiping away her tears 

"Well, saving you has become sort of a pastime of mine, huh?" Pearl joked

The bluenette blinked "What do you mean?" Taken aback, Pearl lifted her left hand up, her scar barely visible under the moonlight. Lapis did a double take before grabbing the pinkette's hand, wide eyed. The burnt skin on that pattern, that familiar Diamond shaped pattern almost identical to the ones engraved on Homeworld High's padlocks... "The locker... You..."

"I opened it" Pearl raised her eyebrow "Don't... Don't you remember? I heard you screaming while I was outside, panicking over what Rose had caused..." The taller girl explained "I jumped over the gates, ran as fast as I could, trying to find you. The damned padlock was so hot, I was sure you were already badly hurt so I didn't even stop to think before desperately pulling the thing, as if it could break with just my hands" Lapis' eyes were as big as dinner plates, her grip on Pearl's hand tightening at every word "I used the fire extinguisher to break it off, opened the door and..."

"I passed out" Lapis spoke up "And you caught me... But... The white hair"

"Blonde, not white" Shook her head "Until a short while ago my hair was on it's natural light blonde colour"

"Jasper" Breathed out "I woke up on Jasper's arms" 

"Yes, she found me carrying you out of the building and took you" Explained "You really don't remember me?"

"You never told me! You... Never visited me or... Or asked my name" Lapis frowned 

"I did!" Pearl argued "It was the first thing I did when your sister took you, I asked your name, asked if she needed any help..." trailed off "Jasper was nice enough, but your mother..."

"Mother?!" Lapis asked, astonished "You-"

"I went to you house, asked if I could speak to you, if... If you were ok" Revealed "She told me that since I saved your life she would thank me by not suing us Crystal Gems, but that I wasn't allowed to go anywhere near you"

"That... The first day of school when you ran from us..." 

"I figured that since you hadn't looked me in the eye and since your mother was so keen on making sure I didn't come close to you, that you blamed me" Pearl shyly spoke

"Bla...Blamed you?! For what? For saving my life?!" Lapis yelled, tears in her eyes "You... Moron! Idiot! Clod!" the bluenette hit her on the arm again and again, before finally sniffing and calming down "I was such an asshole to you... Punch me again!" 

"Hey! I... It's ok!" The pinkette shot her hands up "I don't mind, really"

"Well, I do!" Huffed "Punch me"

"Considering I already did, can't we just call it even?" Pearl asked, fingers tracing the bruise on Lapis' face

Lapis blushed a bit at the sudden contact "I... O-Ok" pulled away, giving her a nervous laugh "But only because I don't want to end up like Malachite"

"Who was he anyway?" The pinkette frowned "Homeworld asshole?"

"Something like it" Spoke, not really wanting to elaborate 

Pearl nodded, deciding not to push the matter any further and pulled a flask from inside her shorts' pocket, taking a sip and offering it to the other girl "To be honest, I didn't expect you to come"

"Neither did I" Shrugged, taking the small container and drinking from it "It's..."

"Very sweet, right?" Flashed a smile "I hate beer so when I come to parties I always make some, just enough to get some bottle courage" Explained "Drinking isn't really my thing"

"It's the same thing on Sardonyx's cup!" Lapis exclaimed 

"Ah... Yes, I gave it to her" Pearl raised an eyebrow "She offered it to you?"

"I hate beer too" Nodded "She saw me making faces and gave me her drink instead" 

"She's really nice, isn't she?" The pinkette laughed

"She reminds me of you" Lapis smiled 

"Ah, I guess" Pearl rolled her eyes "People say our faces look similar" pointed at her own nose 

The bluenette giggled "No! It's not that!" shook her head "You two have the same... Warm, gentle, vibe" 

"W-Well... I must've really looked pretty gentle while beating that guy up" Awkwardly chuckled 

"You looked awesome, totally badass" Lapis smirked, taking another sip of the flask 

"You should've seen me on my cigar smoking, scotch drinking, leather jacket wearing phase" Pearl snorted "A really pretty sight"

"You smoke?" The bluenette raised an eyebrow 

"Smoked" Repeated "Past"

"You really don't look the type" Laughed "I can't see it"

"Well..." Trailed off, turning her head to the house 

"What?" Lapis frowned, looking to the dimly lit house as well

"The music lowered, they're on the drinking game" Muttered 

"So?" The young Diamond asked 

"So, I can go home, Amy wouldn't notice it" Explained 

Lapis nodded, slightly disappointed "So you're going?"

"As soon as you leave" Stated "I won't leave you here alone"

Lapis smiled, pink tainting her cheeks "See? All warm and gentle" 

\----------------

"Am I drunk?" Amethyst asked, turning to Jasper "Or hallucinating?"

"If you are, so am I" The giant woman spoke up, staring at Lapis and Pearl from afar 

"They are talking" Repeated "Actually talking to each other and giving smiles and... Talking!"

"Apparently" Jasper nodded

"I knew they would look cute together" Sardonyx smiled, turning to Sugilite 

"Who'd have thought that Pearl would actually care for her?" Sugilite whistled "This girl must be really something"

"It's just friendship" Jasper rolled her eyes "Lapis is straight"

"Yeah, but P is hot" Amethyst snorted "I give a week before Lazuli starts drooling over her"

"You wanna bet?" The giant woman asked, smirking 

"You're on!" Shook Jasper's hand "What's the penalty?"

"Loser cuts her hair short?" Sardonyx suggested making both girls gasp 

Sugilite laughed "Shit, you two really care about it, huh?"

"Well, I'm in" Amethyst huffed "I won't lose anyway"

"Then it's settled" Jasper spoke up, determination flashing on her eyes "Loser cuts her hair short"

"How short?" Sugilite asked 

"Shoulder length" Both girls said, puffing their chests in pride 

"So... Jasper says Lapis won't ever like Pearl that way and Amy says it'll happen in one week?" Sardonyx repeated, flashing Sufilite a knowing smile 

"Yes" Jasper nodded 

"That's it" Amethyst added 

"Huh.... Well, how about a record on this? Juust to make sure no one will back off" Sugilite suggested, sharing her girlfriend's smile 

\----------------

"Fencing, really?" Lapis smiled, amused 

"Hey! I've won several championships!" Pearl frowned, insulted 

"I'm sure you have! It's just... It's really like you, I don't know why I didn't connect the dots before" Lapis raised her hands up defensively "I bet you like ballet as well" 

"I do" Nodded, calming down "But lately I've been more into swimming than anything else"

The bluenette turned her head as quick as humanly possible, stars in her eyes "You like swimming?" 

"Yes, I'm very fond of water" Pearl smiled "Our house is by the beach" 

"Woa" Lapis' smile widened "I've always wanted to live by the beach, but mother hates the ocean and the sand... And the people"

"I hate sand to be honest" The pinkette shrugged "I'm more of a 'go sailing and dive in the ocean' kind of person" 

"I can see it" Lapis teased "You with a fancy white dress, one of those big hats..."

"And I can see you surfing by the beach, wearing one of those really tight wetsuits" Pearl shot back "Running in slow motion, a sly grin on your face and water drops running down your hair"

"I do like to surf" The bluenette grinned, a blush on her face "But you shouldn't have fantasies about me, you know? I'm straight" 

"Wha-What?!" The crystal gem reddened, eyes wide "T-That wasn't... I-I-I..."

"Pearl!" Amethyst yelled, approaching her sister "We're playing truth or dare and everyone is pretty wasted so c'mon, it'll be fun!"

"Sure!" Lapis got up, drinking another sip of Pearl's flask 

Both her and Amethyst stared at the pinkette, waiting "Ugh, fine!" Pearl huffed, getting up as well 

\----------------

"Garnet, truth or dare?" Sardonyx smirked, watching her cousin over her yellow glasses 

"Dare." The dark skinned woman quickly decided 

"Good choice" The blonde laughed "I dare you to... Hm... How about giving Pearl a kiss?" 

Garnet frowned, but complied, leaning on the pinkette who was slightly red. After a quick peck on the lips, she backed out "Happy?" 

"Takes a lot more than that to make her happy, believe me" Sugilite teased 

"My turn" Garnet laughed "... Jasper, truth or dare?"

"I'll take my chances with the truth" The giant woman chose 

"Why won't you drink?" Asked, curious 

"For a while I had a pretty bad alcoholism problem" Explained "One night I did... Something really stupid and horrible... Ever since I haven't put a single drop of it on my mouth" The brunette nodded in understanding "So... Amethyst"

"Truth" The ivory headed girl smirked "I feel like dares would involve my hair"

"Hm... Type of girl you like?" Jasper shrugged

Amethyst blushed a bit "Well... About my heigh... With a shy personality..."

"Dorks with glasses" Pearl coughed, making everyone laugh 

"Fine! Truth or dare, Pearl?" Amethyst asked, huffing 

"Oh, I feel like I'm screwed either way... Dare" Decided 

"Kiss Lazuli" The white haired girl smirked from ear to ear 

"No way!" Jasper spoke up, making everyone stare at her "I-I mean... Lapis is straight"

"So?" Amethyst asked, smile still in place "I'm not telling them to fall in love, it's just a kiss" 

"I don't want to make her uncomfortable, just choose someone or something else, Amethyst" Pearl rolled her eyes 

"Fine, fine, buzz killers" Grumpily muttered "Then... Ah!" Her smile appeared again "Show it to them" gesticulated to her sister's right shoulder

Pearl huffed "I knew this was a bad idea"

"Too late now, you chose dare and I want them to see it" Amethyst smirked, proud at herself 

"Fine" Sighed, getting up from the circle and slowly unbuttoning her shirt, earning a couple of gasps and whistles 

"Awesome" The small girl laughed, staring at her sister's embarrassment 

"You got a tattoo?!" Sardonyx almost yelled, staring at the drawing inked to the pinkette's pale skin. It was an elaborated rose vine that took most of her left shoulder and continued both on her back and on her breast, ending on the middle of her ribs 

"You don't even care about being subtle about your crush, huh?" Jasper snorted 

Blushing, Pearl put her shirt back on "Lapis, truth or dare?" 

"... Dare" The bluenette said, still taken aback 

Pearl thought for a second before smiling "How about a swim on Garnet's pool?"

"Now you're talking!" Amethyst shot up, taking her own shirt off and running towards the backyard, the others quickly following her, cheering 

"I said 'Lapis'" The pinkette rolled her eyes

"Well, it'll be fun" Lapis laughed "Could you help me?" Asked, turning her back to the taller girl

"Sure" Nodded, pulling the strings on her dress. In a second the fabric was on the floor and a half naked Lapis stood in the room "Let's go, then" Pearl sighed, taking her shorts and her shirt off and neatly folding them on the table "Ah..." She trailed off, staring at the other girl 

"W-What?" Blushed, suddenly very self aware. The pinkette pointed at Lapis' chest where a blueish gem in form of a tear drop was hanging from a necklace "O-Oh, this is moonstone" 

"What a pretty gem" Pearl said, stars in her eyes "I've never seen any like it"

"Here" Lapis smiled, taking the necklace off "As an apology"

"No way!" The crystal gem shot her hands up "There's no need to-" 

"I want to" Huffed, putting the gem on the other girl's hand "It'll look better on you anyway, and I still have a lapis necklace"

"A lapis?" Pearl asked, a teasing smile on her lips 

"Oh, as if you didn't have a pearl hanging on your backpack" Scoffed

"... Should I ask how you know that?" Frowned 

"I saw a glimpse of it that time you clocked me" Lapis explained 

"Fair enough... Thank you" Pearl motioned to the small gem on her hand "I'll wear it all the time" 

Nodding, Lapis followed her to the backyard, where everyone was gathered, laughing at some joke Amethyst had said. No one had yet entered the water "Come on, Pearl!" the young Diamond shoved the pinkette to the pool "Show me what you can do" 

"You did not just did that" Pearl said as she rose from the water, completely soaked, a murderous glare on her face

"Go on, join her" Jasper smirked, pushing her sister forward 

"Jasper!" Lapis whined, fuming 

"Now look who's my prisoner!" Pearl yelled, playfully hugging the bluenette from behind, not allowing her to move 

"Pearl!" Giggled, fighting to free herself 

"Ok, tell me that's not really fucking gay" Amethyst whispered to Jasper 

"You may have a point" The older Diamond gave in, staring at her sister's stupid grin and the red that tainted her cheeks 

"How about a race?" Pearl suggested, releasing the girl and swimming to the far side of the pool 

"You're on!" Lapis smirked, positioning herself 

"Aaalright! Place your bets!" Sardonyx yelled, earning a laugh from everyone 

"I'll go with P!" Amethyst called out 

"I bet on Lapis" Jasper spoke up 

"Ready... Set... Swim!" The blonde shouted. Pearl quickly started, calm as ever. She was convinced there was no way Lapis could win, after all she had been training without rest for weeks for the competition coming up on the following month... But she was wrong. The bluenette kept up with her rhythm, shoulder to shoulder with Pearl, smiling gleefully as the water splashed with each of her strokes "Aaaand... It's a tie" Sardonyx spoke up, staring at the two panting girls who had reached the other side at the exact same second

"Sheeesh, you really can swim" Lapis breathed out, completely exhausted 

"Me?!" Pearl asked, also breathing heavily "You're... The best swimmer I've even seen"

"I know" The bluenette smugly smirked "You're not bad either, I've never tied with anyone before"

"Ah, look at our dork sisters, bonding" Amethyst spoke up, turning to Jasper 

"Maybe we should've let her kiss you" The giant woman added, her gaze on Lapis

"S-Shut up!" Both swimmers shot up, blushing hard at their sister's teasing 

"Please don't do it in the water" Garnet said, making everyone burst into laughter 

Lapis turned as red as humanly possible, how come everyone wanted to tease her about Pearl? "Please stop it" asked, frustrated as she got off the water "Anyway, I think I'm heading home, too much excitement for one night" 

"I'm not going yet" Jasper huffed "You're gonna have to walk back home"

"No worries, I can take her" Pearl spoke up, getting out from the pool too "I'm bailing too"

"I'll allow it, you did some pretty awesome shit tonight" Amethyst nodded, a smirk on her face 

Rolling her eyes, Pearl walked back to the house, Lapis following her "You don't need to drive me home, you know..."

"I'll feel better if I do" The pinkette shook her head, putting her shorts and shirt back on "That creepy guy is still on my mind, I'll get worried sick about you walking all alone this late"

"He wouldn't dare showing up at my house, believe me" Lapis revealed, picking her dress up "If he knew Jasper was here, he also would've stayed away, he's scared shitless of her"

"Well, from now on he'll also wet his pants if he sees me" Pearl huffed "And break some bones if I see him"

"Thanks again" Lapis fondly smiled 

"You've thanked me enough" Laughed, raising moonstone up 

"Then, would you care to help me yet again?" The young Diamond asked, turning her back to the taller girl 

"Always" Answered, tying the strings of Lapis' dress back on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, mind telling me if you're enjoying it or not? If you aren't I feel like I should leave it for a while, work on a couple of short stories and then trying this again at some point...


	6. Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thanks for all the feedback! I'll definitely keep going and put even more work into this... Thanks again *smiles*

"So you actually apologized? Good for you" Jasper pat the bluenette on the back hard enough to almost make her spit her food. Lapis, Jasper and Peridot were at the school's cafeteria, eating their lunches alone as the Crystal Gems were sitting together with Sugilite and Sardonyx, leaving no spare room

"By the way, thank you for telling me who Pearl was, Jasper" Gritted her teeth 

"I honestly had no idea you didn't know!" Raised her hands, a grin on her face "I mean, you were pretty out, but I figured you'd at least remember your knight in shiny armour" 

"Shut up" Huffed "This is all your fault, a lot of trouble could've been avoided if you had at least mentioned her to me"

"That explains that time she went to visit us" Peridot nodded "I figured she was begging mother to not sue them... Still, why give her moonstone? You love that necklace"

"I had nothing else on me and I needed to make her see that I was really sorry" Shrugged 

"Why didn't you just gave her your jacket, then? It was on the car, right?" Jasper asked, stuffing her mouth with the slices of meat on her plate

"The hell I would! My wings are the most important object I own" Lapis stated running her fingers through the leather fabric of her jacket's sleeves "... Well, it's second to my Harley... And 'sides, Pearl could not pull it off"

"Well, if you messed her hair a little bit... Let the blonde mix with the pink, wore a shirt that showed her tattoo, loosened the tie, put that blazer on fire and... Maybe some jeans?" The giant woman pondered "I mean, have you checked her out yet? She's pretty hot, I'd hit that"

"Gross" Peridot growled 

Lapis turned her attention to the pinkette, taking a good look at her delicate features "I guess... But to be honest she is pretty either way" she concluded "This whole 'graceful lady' look really suits her"

Jasper bit her lip, fighting back a laugh "Peri" she whispered softly tapping at her sister and then pointing at Lapis who was still checking Pearl out with a dazzled look in her face 

Peridot smirked "Actually, Jas... If you think she's so cute, maybe you ought to call her out, you're the one who said that if you found a girl you liked, you would 'do her' "

"Maybe I will" Jasper's smile widened 

"The hell you will!" Lapis turned, suddenly blushing at her own outburst "I mean... You aren't looking for any relationships and you're not even sure about your sexuality, leave her out of your drama" she lowered her head "... She's probably dating Rose Quartz anyway"

"Well, Rose Quartz's pregnant" Peridot stated "Pearl doesn't seem to be the kind of person who'd get into a mess like that"

"Oh, it looks like if you stare dreamily at someone for a long period of time, they actually realize it" Jasper spoke up, pointing out as the pinkette smiled at them and begun walking towards their table

"Shhh! No more teasing" Lapis kicked her 

"Ok, ok!" The giant woman laughed, rubbing her ankle 

"Hello" Pearl greeted the Diamond sisters 

"Why, Pearl" Jasper smirked "Sit down, will ya?"

"Thank you" Nodded, sitting across from them "I brought you three this" Put a big package on the table "It's a pie, I baked it myself" 

"Score!" The white haired Diamond whistled, pulling it towards her 

"How are you, Lapis?" The pinkette asked, a friendly smile on her lips 

"I'm ok... I do have a small hangover, but in general..." Nervously smiled 

"I though you might" Sighed, pulling pills from her blazer's pocket "Here, take one"

"You really like Lapis, huh?" Peridot noted, frowning 

Lapis blushed while Pearl simply shrugged "I really do, somehow I feel... Like I should take care of her, if that makes sense"

"Hey, that's my job as her sister, you know?" Jasper rolled her eyes, cutting an enormous slice of pie and putting it on her own plate 

"Can't we both do it?" Pearl smiled 

"We-" Jasper trailed off as she started to munch on the baked good "Oh, my stars..." 

"What?" Peridot worriedly stared at her frozen sister 

"This is the best pie I've ever eaten!" Yelled, stuffing more of it on her mouth while both Peridot and Lapis face palmed, ashamed 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" Pearl laughed

"Fuck... You can even take Lapis away if you want, I don't care" Waved "I'll sell her to you for this pie, I can even wrap her up" 

The pinkette laughed harder as Lapis kicked the giant woman again "No, that's ok" the crystal gem shook her head

"Now I'm curious" Peridot frowned, taking a slice and tasting it "... I'm with Jasper, we'll trade Lapis for the recipe"

"Don't be stupid, Peri" Jasper huffed "We can't cook. Let's just trade her for a regular supply instead"

Lapis hit the back of their heads "God, will you two shut up?! And save me some pie!" Grabbed Pearl's arm, dragging her away 

"Your sisters are really something" Pearl laughed as they both sat on a table isolated from everyone

"I'm really sorry, they're really invested in teasing me about you lately" Sighed

"It's all right, Amethyst has been just as irritating" Rolled her eyes "I just don't get it... I mean, you're pretty" explained "But I don't feel that way about you, we're just... Friends"

"Me neither" Lapis nodded "I mean, you're my friend and frankly, you could probably do better"

Pearl blinked "What do you mean?"

"Well, look at me!" Motioned to herself "... And now take a look at you"

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Frowned, gently grabbing Lapis' face "You're absolutely beautiful..." the bluenette blushed, heart racing "Anyone would be more than lucky to have you, and I am no exception, you're probably the one who's too good for me"

"Hey, P!" Sardonyx called out "Fencing is about to start" 

"I'm going!" Yelled, letting Lapis go "Sorry, I've got to run"

"N-No worries" The young Diamond shook her head, face still burning 

"Want to hang out after?" The fencer offered "If you show up in the gym after this period..."

"A-Ah, yes! Sure!" Quickly answered 

"Friends?" Pearl smiled

"Friends" Lapis nodded, watching as the pinkette walked away, one thought running through her head and making her sick "... Friends"

\----------------

"And you still insist you're just friends? I'm sorry, but from where I was standing that looked really gay" Peridot snorted as her sister sat back down on their table 

"Will you cut it out?! I said we're just friends!" Lapis yelled, irritated 

"Did we struck a nerve?" Jasper whispered to Peridot, watching as Lapis grumpily started pushing pie slices on her mouth 

"I think it wasn't us" Murmured back

\----------------

"So, what's the deal with you and Lazuli?" Amethyst asked as her sister started stripping, ready to take the shower after her exhausting fencing practice 

"What do you mean?" Pearl tiredly huffed "We're friends"

"Really? Dony said she walked on you two having a pretty gay moment" Smirked "I have this bet with Jas that Lappy will fall for you within-"

"That's stupid and ridiculous" Rolled her eyes "Lapis is straight and I am not interested"

"Why? Don't you think she's hot?" Amethyst frowned 

"Of course she's... Attractive" Spoke up "But I am not ready to date and I just don't feel that way about her, she's like... A little sister to me, I'd say" Pondered "I'm really protective of her for some reason"

"Yeah, right" Amethyst snorted "P, you do not look at her the same way you look at me" 

"Well, she's less irritating" Gritted her teeth "Now would you mind going? I'm meeting her after this"

"Sure, sure, have fun in your date" Stuck out her tongue, leaving her sister "Make sure to seduce her, I really wanna win!"

Pearl rolled her eyes and walked towards the showers. Had everyone lost their minds? How come they all seemed to see something going on between her and Lapis? Sure, they had some 'gay moments' as Amethyst liked to say, but it was mostly joking around or completely platonic "... Right?" thought, frowning "Sure, we are like minded and she's really adorable and attractive, but..." Shook her head, this whole thing was simply another one of Amethyst's teases, it would eventually fade, there was no need to over think it and ruin her friendship with Lapis "I can't let Amy get under my skin, this is stupid" 

"Pearl?" Lapis' voice echoed through the showers "Are you in there?" 

"Yes, just a second!" Yelled turning the water off and grabbing her towel "You can come in now!"

Lapis stepped inside the small locker room and immediately blushed bright red as Pearl walked towards her "I-I can come back after you're dressed"

"Why would you?" Blinked "I... Does it bother you?"

"N-No! I-I... Never mind!" Shook her head, cheeks still burning

Pearl laughed "Yesterday you saw just as much, I don't think it's a problem" 

"Y-Yes, right..." Flushed. Usually she wouldn't care if some girl were naked around her, but... Somehow it felt wrong to stare at the pinkette. Pearl smiled and turned to her locker, pulling out her school uniform. She looked even more beautiful with her hair all soaked and messed up, Lapis hadn't really paid much attention to it the night before, yet now in the empty, clear room, it was hard to take her eyes off of Pearl. But as the pinkette dropped the towel, the young Diamond couldn't help but to quickly look away, staring at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. By the corner of her vision, she registered that the pinkette now wore the formal white shirt and was just about to put on the blazer "You know... You look better like that" 

Pearl blinked and looked down at herself "... Without a skirt?"

"Without the blazer" Lapis awkwardly laughed "Makes you look... Uh... Sexier" 

The pinkette blushed "A-Ah..."

"I mean, you look really pretty either way! D-Don't mind me" Stuttered 

"I guess it wouldn't hurt" Pearl smiled, placing her blazer back on the locker 

Lapis smiled back, feeling slightly proud "C-Can I?" motioned to the taller girl's torso 

"... Sure" Nodded. Trembling, the bluenette styled Pearl's shirt into a more bold look "So... Trying to make me go back to my old self, huh?" the crystal gem laughed

"Well, if you're going to be seen with-" Lapis joked. Pausing as she spotted the gem necklace the pinkette was wearing "Moonstone"

"Yes, I... Did say I would wear it all the time" Smirked

"Looks good on you, I was right" The smaller girl puffed her chest in pride 

"You're starting to look like Amethyst" Rolled her eyes, yet an amused smile danced in her lips as she put the rest of her clothes back on

"What's the story behind it anyway?" The bluenette asked "You two don't really look-"

"She's adopted" Pearl revealed "When arrived from France, mother took her in... She was still a kid"

"That explains some things" Lapis nodded 

"Our difference in appearance?" Asked, leading her outside 

"No, your frenchness" Flashed a smile "How old were you when you came to Beach City?"

"About eight" Explained "Mother was originally from here, father was a foreigner... After he died it made sense for her to come back, she didn't feel like there was anything left for us in there" 

"And how did you met Garnet and Rose Quartz?" Lapis questioned 

"Garnet is from England, you can tell by the accent" Continued "She moved here with her mothers when she was five I think, when we met she was nine" fondly smiled at the memory "Some... Stupid boy kept bullying me and one day, he shoved me so hard I ended up falling and hurting my knees... He never saw Garnet coming, one punch and he was on the ground, howling in pain"

"That seems familiar" Lapis laughed 

"I guess" Giggled "We became friends, she taught me how to defend myself and then... We met Rose" stopped, having reached her favourite tree

The bluenette watched as Pearl's face suddenly turned melancholic "... You really like her, huh?" sat down together with the pinkette

"Always" Gave out a weak, broken laugh "I honestly can't remember not being in love with Rose"

"And yet she's with that guy... What happened? I always thought you two were an item" Asked, trying her best not to sound too interested or pushy 

"Well, we were... Kind of..." Pearl explained "... Rose is very free spirited, she doesn't care much about labels..." paused "Of any kind"

"So... Not official" Lapis guessed 

"She met him during this show and... Became completely enamoured" Sighed "She did ask me if we could all be together" 

"She did not!" Lapis frowned, outraged "She said that your face?"

"Oh, she did" Pearl repeated "Said she loved us both equally" 

"As if" Huffed "If there's a second person, you don't really love the first" 

"That's what I think too" Smiled a bit "I knew. I knew she loved him better, that he was her favourite"

"Well, she made a horrible choice" Lapis puffed her cheeks "You are better in every single way" 

Pearl finally fully smiled "Thank you"

"And your pies? I would sell myself for them" Joked 

The pinkette burst into laughter "Goodness, you and your sisters really enjoyed it, huh?" 

"Have you ever eaten them?? Every piece tastes like little drops of heaven!" Dreamily stated, stars in her eyes

"Well, how about this, then?" Pulled out a small pink container from her bag "It's candy"

Lapis hurriedly opened it, finding star shaped candy and quickly stuffing one into her mouth "I was wrong... The pie has nothing on those!" grabbed another one "How come you can bake things that taste like this?!"

"Years of practice and living with Amethyst who's hungry every second of every day" Shrugged 

"Never show this to Jasper" Stated, dead serious "I mean, I have a sweet tooth, but her? She'll never leave you alone, she might even try and kidnap you"

Pearl laughed "All right..." used her finger to rub off a piece of chocolate stuck on the corner of the bluenette's mouth "This will be our secret, then"

\----------------

Peridot sighed, starting to pack her things up to the next class "Hey, Peri" Amethyst called out, approaching the blonde "How are you this morning?" 

"I'm... Fine" Said, stealing a glance to the pudgy girl "... How about you?" 

"Oh, she speaks!" Teased "I'm... Ok" Peridot hummed, attention still on her school materials "So..." The crystal gem started, breaking the silence again "How come you didn't show up at the party yesterday?" 

"I'm not a party person" Shrugged, closing her locker

"I see" Amethyst nodded "It was really fun, and your sister said it was very different from Homeworld parties, so... To be honest I was kind of hoping you would, you're the only one I haven't really properly spoken to yet" laughed "Even Lappy came around-"

"M-Maybe I'll go to the next one, then" Peridot stuttered, cheeks slightly red

"I'll look forward for it" Smiled "... Can I walk you to the next class?"

"Sure" Quickly nodded

\----------------

"I'm pretty sure that I should be teasing you about this whole Peridot thing" Pearl smirked, watching as her sister's face contorted to a frown "She is your type after all..."

"Please, she has a hot ass, but that's that" Huffed "I'm just being... Friendly" 

"Sure, sure, but when I am being friendly with Lapis-" Tried 

"You are not friendly, you are completely gay" Amethyst cut her off "And what if I really decide to do this Homegirl? It's expected of me... Your crush on Lazuli was not" motioned to Pearl's clothes "She's even getting you to dress all badass again"

"I can't see it" Shrugged "I can't see this 'gay connection' you all say Lapis and I have" 

"You're too close to the puzzle to see the picture it's forming, P" Smirked 

Pearl eyed her sister "... That's surprisingly deep coming from you"

"Hey! I'm a deep person!" Huffed "I say all kinds of deep crap" 

"Of course you do" Rolled her eyes "Can we just call it a day and go home?" 

"Fine by me" Amethyst yawned "I really need to take a nap"

Pearl opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off by the sound of the honk of a horn "See ya dorks later!" Jasper yelled from her car, exiting the school's gates, Peridot also on the vehicle 

"See ya!" The pudgy girl waved "Huh, where is Lappy -" Before she finished her sentence, Lapis passed by them, winking as her Harley also went through the school's exit in full speed "Wooa, that was sick! She's a biker?!" turned to her sister "Your pants must be on fire right now, you've always had a thing for bikers" 

"Shut up!" Blushed 

"Still only seeing her as you 'little sister'?" Amethyst flashed her a teasing smile 

"Don't make me clock you"

\----------------

"So... Any reason you decided to make a 'family reunion'?" Jasper grumpily asked, setting her bowl of chips down "It's time for my game!"

"And I should really be programming" Peridot added, eyeing Lapis 

"I think I'm sick or something" Lapis breathed out, throwing herself at the couch 

"Oh, what are the symptoms?" The blonde asked, immediately interested 

"Great, another round of Peri MD" Jasper rolled her eyes "Just take an aspirin and go to sleep, works for me" 

"My stomach is doing flips, heat beat is all messed up, sweaty palms" Explained "It started last night, I'd say... But it comes and goes"

"Ok, there are three possible causes" Peridot nodded "The first is brain damage, the second is alien parasite"

"And the third?" Lapis asked 

"The third, more obvious and 'I can't believe you hadn't realized it yet' cause is; you are crushing on her" Stated 

"... Where do you think I caught this alien-" The bluenette tried 

"Lapis." Jasper huffed "Can you just accept it so we can move on and you can seduce her and I can eat her food more often?"

"I'm serious!" Lapis barked, getting up 

"So am I!" Jasper shot back "You like her, it isn't the end of the world!... But maybe you should take a week before confessing"

"Confessing? How in hell could I do that?!" Panicked "Mother.... Mother is going to kill me, she's going to-"

"Calm down, Lapis!" Jasper rolled her eyes, stuffing her mouth with chips 

"I am in love with Amethyst" 

Both Diamonds turned to Peridot, eyes wide, Jasper choking on her food while Lapis' mouth hung open "What?!" 

"I've chosen to accept it" Stated, getting up from her seat "I know mother will kill me... Or at least kick me out when she discovers it, but I've accepted it. It's my choice" Grabbed Lapis' hand in a reassuring manner "It's your choice, Lapis, not mother's. I can say for certain that there are things worth defying her for, and this is one of them... Don't give up so easily, you clod"

Lapis blinked, surprised, but soon a dorky smile flashed on her lips as she nodded and hugged her sister "... I'm in love with Pearl"


	7. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sheesh, I almost didn't make in time, I got really stuck because this chapter's draft was so vague (I have the entire story planned , but this one literally only had two words "Amedot arc - ????" good job, past me.) 
> 
> Also, I'm back to exceeding my previous numbers of words like I was supposed to *sheepishly smiles*

"Ok, first we need to come up with a plan!" Peridot stated, pulling her white board into the living room and quickly scribbling some words into it 

"Why is this suddenly a group plan thing?" Lapis asked, sighing 

"You're our sister" Jasper spoke up, messing the bluenette's hair "It's our duty to embarrass and occasionally help you"

"Exactly" Peridot nodded "So, based on my research about love using 'Camp Pining Hearts' as source, the best way to conquer a girl is to show her your prowess in a series of different events" 

"Are you two dorks forgetting that I've had boyfriends before?" Lapis frowned, getting up "And Camp Pining Hearts? Really?"

"But you have never conquered a girl" The blonde pointed out

"... You make some good points" The bluenette sat back down 

\----------------

"Hey" Jasper greeted Amethyst, a grumpy look in her face 

"H-" The small girl started to laugh hysterically, pointing at Jasper's short hair, it looked like a wilder version of Lapis' haircut "I knew you would lose!" Wiped away a tear "You look so weird..."

"You don't look intimidating any more" Garnet noted, a smile on her face

"I feel naked" Sighed 

"So this is why you asked me to cut it" Lapis huffed "You two made a bet?" 

"I told her that you would fall for P sooner or later" Amethyst smirked "I have a very charming sister, you know?" 

"Oh, she clearly knows" Garnet laughed

"I honestly didn't think Lapis would turn gay" Jasper whined "She never looked at girls before" 

"I'm not gay! But she's just..." Trailed off

"Relax, you're not the first 'straight' chick to fall for P" Amethyst laughed "So... Want my advice on-" The small girl paused, eyes widening "Oh, crap"

"What?" Lapis raised an eyebrow 

"She'll know!" Amethyst panicked "She knows I made a bet with Jasper about you, if she sees the short hair, she'll know you are crushing on her!" 

"Does she know the penalty?" Jasper frowned 

"Well, no, but she'll eventually connect the dots" Explained

"She's really observant about things" Garnet nodded

"Just make up some ex-" Lapis trailed off as Pearl walked towards them, a confused look on her face 

"Hello" The pinkette greeted the group "... Hair cut?" stared at the older Diamond

"Football" Jasper quickly spoke up 

"Yes, it's for football, it makes practice easier" Garnet calmly completed, while both Amethyst and Lapis nodded repeatedly 

Pearl hummed, attention turning to Lapis "Listen, today we'll be assigned our first laboratory paper, let me know when are you free so we can work on it"

"Will do" The bluenette quickly agreed, sightly smiling as she registered that the pinkette wasn't wearing the blazer and moonstone was again on her neck

"I have to go, cheerleading practice... But I'll see you guys later" Waved

"Listen" Garnet turned to Lapis as soon Pearl was far enough "She can't know yet"

"...Why?" Lapis asked, clearly down 

"You have our blessing to do whatever you want with P, but she's not ready yet" Amethyst explained "You'll have to prepare the ground work first, if you just confess she'll flip out and get all awkward and you two won't be friends any more" 

"But... The other day she rejected that girl in class in the calmest manner ever" Lapis frowned 

"She didn't like the girl, she likes you" Amethyst stated

"I'm confused" Jasper sighed 

"Look, Pearl is pretty dumb when it comes to her own feelings" Smirked "I know she definitely likes you, but she hasn't realized it yet"

"So what should I do?" Lapis asked

"Be patient, you're doing great" Garnet reassured "But love takes time"

Amethyst snorted "Yeah, I mean she's even dressing like a normal person again thanks to you"

"There goes our plan" Jasper frowned "Well, I guess you'll just have to keep on with your flirty gay friendship" 

"Just pray Rose won't come after her and you're all set" Amethyst shrugged 

\----------------

"You seem depressed" Peridot stated, watching as Lapis played with her food 

"Why her? Like... Of all the people..." Growled "Mother could probably overlook a gay relationship, but not with a Crystal Gem, that's for sure... And which Crystal Gem did I choose? The one completely enamoured with Rose Quartz, the one who even tattooed a rose vine on her body, the one-"

"Who's coming towards our table right now" Peridot kicked Lapis

The bluenette quickly sat up straight and looked back "Hey!" greeted the pinkette

Pearl smiled fondly to Lapis and then turned to Peridot "I... Got your note" raised a small paper "You wished to speak to me?" 

"Ah, yes" The blonde nodded, getting up "Mind walking with me for a bit?"

"... Sure" Pearl shrugged 

Lapis eyed Peridot, confused "You stay here" the young Diamond pointed at the bluenette "It's personal" 

Both Pearl and Lapis blinked, confused as Peridot dragged the Crystal Gem away "So... What is the matter?" the pinkette asked as they stopped 

"... Am I someone your sister would consider dating?" The blonde inquired "Better yet, pursuing a serious relationship with?"

"...Amy? You... I... Huh, I didn't expect that" Pearl frowned 

"Well?" Peridot spoke up, annoyed 

"Sorry, uh... I guess" Tilted her head "Amethyst only serious dates certain types of girls... You're definitely the type, but you'll have to change a bit to make her really notice you" 

"Ok" The blonde sighed "Changes such as... ?" 

"Hm..." Hummed, reaching out to the smaller girl's hair "Can I?" as Peridot nodded in approval, Pearl used her fingers to style the blonde's messy mane "You know... You're actually really cute" stated, studying the bright green eyes shyly staring at her

Peridot's entire face flushed a bright red "I-I-I..."

"Ah, you just got cuter" The pinkette laughed "Don't worry, I say it in a totally platonic manner" 

"W-Well, good" Huffed, although her hands were still shaking "Otherwise you'd have problems with Lapis"

"Lapis is jealous about you?" Pearl smiled

"Yes... About me..." Looked away "This is why I didn't want her around, she would go all big sister about it, Jasper is even worse"

"I see" Nodded "... Hm" Pulled the blonde's skirt up, making Peridot shriek "Sorry! You... Look better this way" Peridot looked down "You should wear it like this from now on... Actually you should wear shorts, something tight to... Uh... Highlight your... Rear" Awkwardly explained 

"And my shirt?" Asked, red still tainting her cheeks 

"Lose the blazer" Pearl spoke up "And I think you're good to go"

"Is this it?" Frowned "Will she consider me now?"

"Now comes the hard part" Sighed "You have got to talk to her"

"A-About what?" Peridot stuttered

"Whatever you're feeling" Pearl shrugged "Try to joke around, loosen up, maybe even tease her a bit... But not too much, she's really into girls like you, shyness is actually a desirable trait" 

The small blonde nodded "I see... Thank you, for your help" 

"Oh, it's all right" Shook her head "I'd love seeing Amy in a serious relationship, and I'd love seeing your mother flip out" Laughed

Peridot smiled a bit "Well, I'll see what I can do"

\----------------

"Hey, Jas!" Amethyst greeted the giant woman who was stuffing her books back into her locker

"Amy" Jasper smirked, giving the smaller girl a high five 

"So, how's Lappy doing?" Smirked "Wooing my sister?" 

"She's a little down... But I think she can get your sister to fall for her" The older Diamond shrugged 

"She's had a lot of boyfriends before?" Amethyst asked 

"Kinda... Boys are always all over" Jasper huffed "Really annoying, I always have to chase them away... What about your sister?"

"Since Rose she has ever only dated Pearl" Revealed 

"... Am I having a stroke?" Jasper frowned

"Not 'Pearl' our Pearl, it's another Pearl" Amethyst explained, laughing at the giant woman's confused look "Why are you making that face? You have a cousin named Pearl too, don't you? I distinctly remember Pearl Diamond, the smuggest smile ever seen"

"Oh, yeah... I think I do... But back to the Pearl your Pearl dated" Shook her head 

"Nice kid, we called her Blue for obvious reasons" Shrugged 

"Blue?" Jasper snorted 

"Yeah, blue hair just like your sister... But lighter" Amethyst wondered "They were together for... What? Two weeks? It was right after Rose started dating Greg, Blue asked for a chance and P decided to go for it"

"What happened?" Jasper asked 

"I'm not sure, P just ended things, Blue surprisingly took it well" Laughed "They were actually cute together, Pearl looks good with blue things wrapped around her"

Jasper huffed, but smiled a bit "Still, it's weird" Noted 

"And what about the wondernerd?" Inquired

"Peri?" Snorted "I love her, she's my sister and all, but no guy or girl will ever want to approach her"

"I don't know, she has a pretty hot ass" Amethyst pondered "And a cute dorky personality" 

Jasper smiled from ear to ear "What? You'd go for her?" teased "Pearl did say dorks with glasses were your thing..."

"I do like being around her" Rolled her eyes "But it takes more than that to meet my standards, believe me"

\----------------

Amethyst swallowed, hands sweating and heart racing "What the hell is going on?" Eyed the younger Diamond who was sitting on her desk, waiting for classes to begin "SHE'S MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS!" panicked, watching the blonde's new appearance. Somehow the wondernerd that usually looked like a mess now had the appearance of the cutest, hottest little nerd ever

"Oh, hi Amethyst" Peridot spoke up, smiling a bit at the dumbfound look on the other girl's face and mentally thanking Pearl 

"You... Look different" Breathed out 

"Good different?" Frowned 

"Ho-Good! Uh... Good different" Sat down. Peridot nodded, smirking, and turned again to the front "So..." Amethyst broke the silence "... Are you... Doing anything later tonight?" 

"Yes, I'm very busy with my programming lately" Spoke up, turning again to the white haired girl "Why? Another one of your parties?"

"N-No I... Was just wondering if you'd go out with me sometime" Sheepishly smiled 

"Maybe..." Blushed, fighting hard not to stutter "How about next weekend if my schedule clears?"

Amethyst's smile widened as she handed the blonde her cellphone "Mind giving me your number, then?"

"Y-Yes, of course" Quivered, quickly complying 

"You know..." Flashed a smirk "You're actually really cute"

Peridot's entire face reddened "So I've been told" 

"Oh?" Amethyst frowned "Already full of admirers, huh?" 

"Jealous?" The blonde teased 

"Well, just know that I'm more than willing to fight for your affection" Joked "I'll even take Jasper down if I have to"

Peridot giggled "Don't worry you won't.... And you're definitely on top of my list" 

Amethyst laughed "Well, I can say the same about you, Peri" 

\----------------

"Hey, what was that whole thing with Peri?" Lapis asked, eyeing Pearl who was very focused on their work. They were at the canteen, doing their school work since both had a free period 

"Advice" Stated, still writing on her paper "Don't worry about it"

"I see..." Nodded, bothered by the whole thing, what could Peridot possibly have asked Pearl? Had she mention it something about Lapis' crush? Was that the reason why Pearl seemed to be ignoring her? No, Pearl was simply focused on their work, she had to stop being so damned paranoid and find something to talk to her about "So..."

"Hm?" Hummed, still without looking at Lapis

"I've been thinking about joining your swim team" Said

Pearl immediately turned to her, stars in her eyes "Really? That would be great!"

"R-Really? I mean... I was the captain back on Homeworld and... It feels weird not being on the water for so long" Awkwardly laughed 

"I completely understand, whenever I spend a single day without swimming I miss it horribly" Nodded "We should go there"

"... There?" Lapis frowned 

"The swim pool, silly" Smiled, gathering her materials quickly 

"N-Now? Can we?" Stuttered, also putting her things away

"Sure, I'm the captain so I have the keys" Pearl explained, getting up from the table 

"... You're telling me you're captain of the swimming and the fencing club and also the head cheerleader?" Asked, wide eyed "When do you ever sleep?"

"I am also a straight A student" Puffed her chest in pride "Well, while some people like having free time to relax, I enjoy having an organized agenda filled with work" 

"I'm more of a 'go with it' kind of person" Lapis smiled "And I definitely need the free time to mope around the house watching movies and sleeping" 

"I would guess your mother would keep you in some kind of schedule" Pearl frowned, leading Lapis towards the swim club 

"Not really, she does make sure I'm swimming regularly as well as painting and studying, but nothing else" Shrugged 

"You are a painter?" Asked, surprised 

"Yes, you see, Jasper is the sport, Peri is the nerd and I'm the artist" Laughed "It was really important to her that she had one of each on the family"

"But do you enjoy it?" Raised an eyebrow 

"I do" Nodded "Mother doesn't force us into anything we don't want, she considers it to be a waste of time" explained "She takes notes of our strong points and then makes sure we are living up to our full potencial, if we are bad at something she just brushes it off saying we weren't born to do it and that's that" 

Pearl eyed the bluenette. It seemed the Diamond matriarch's subtle way of manipulation reflected even on her daughters "We're here" Unlocked the giant glass door "Since you don't have a swimsuit I'll lend you one of mine" leaded Lapis to the changing room 

\----------------

"Amethyst called me out on a date!" Peridot shrieked, grabbing Jasper's hands 

"Chill it, nerd" The giant woman frowned "That's... Unexpected, but good, right?"

"What do I do?!" Yelled, panicked "What do I wear? What do I say?! I need Pearl!"

"Well, I'm not really sure about the first three, but I just saw Pearl going into the swimming club" Garnet spoke up, approaching both Diamonds "Jas, it's time for practice" 

"Right, I was just heading there" The ivory headed girl nodded

"Ok, thanks" Peridot waved, running away

"I have never seen her actually running before" Jasper laughed 

"You know what's really funny?" Garnet asked, a smile on her lips "Amethyst is on the locker room equally nervous" 

\----------------

"Pearl!" Peridot yelled, entering the empty looking building 

"Yes?" The pinkette yelled back, waving from the water 

"I just..." The blonde trailed off, spotting an angry looking Lapis "Lapis? What are you doing here?"

"Swimming" Stated, a cold glare in her eyes 

"Well, sorry for interrupting... Whatever it is that you two are doing here all alone" Approached the two "But your sister called me out on a date"

"What?" Pearl smiled, visibly amused 

"What?!" Lapis almost shouted 

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Amethyst is serious about this" Pearl assured 

"Yeah, that's not really what I-" Tried 

"Anyway!" Peridot cut her off "I need advice, obviously your previous ones worked"

"Ok, did you two agree on a day yet?" Asked

"No, I played it as if I were too busy this week" Shook her head 

"Good, good" Pearl nodded "Hm... Ok, here's what you'll do" Took her goggles and cap off "Wait for her to call you, which she'll probably do tonight" explained "Tell her you managed to clear some of your time and that you're free this saturday"

"So soon?" Peridot frowned 

"If you take too long she'll think you're not interested" Nodded "You probably have doubts about what to wear and how to act... Is it ok if I go to your house to help you out?"

"Yes, it would be appreciated" The blonde breathed out, relived 

"Then it's settled" Pearl smiled

\----------------

"You have got to help me out with her" Amethyst pleaded, grabbing the giant woman's shirt 

"This seems familiar" Jasper smirked, turning to Garnet who returned the gesture "With what, Amethyst?" 

"Your sister, of course!" Whined "How do I get her to go out with me?"

"I thought she didn't meet your standards" Teased 

"Well, she does now" Spoke up, distressed "She looks so cute! I just wanted to-"

"That's my sister you're talking about" Frowned, interrupting the smaller girl 

"Fine, I'm sorry!" Asked "Will you help me out?" 

"Meh, sure" Nodded "But first you have to promise you'll treat her right"

"I will!" Quickly agreed "I mean, I'm kinda known for having one time things, but I promise this feels different" 

"How can you tell?" Jasper inquired 

"Usually when I see a pretty girl I just think 'I should hit that', but when I saw her... My head became a complete mess and my heart beat so loudly I thought she'd be able to hear it from all the way across the room" Breathed out 

"I wish Pearl was here to hear that" Sardonyx laughed, approaching both girls 

"Dony!" Amethyst blushed "Come on! You cant' tell her" 

"I won't, promise" the blonde smiled, raising her hands up "I'm here because of something else" pointed at Jasper's hair 

"Oh, yeah" The older Diamond growled "I lost so..."

"It's a shame, really" Sugilite huffed, disappointed "We were sure it'd happen after the one week"

"You thought I would lose?" Amethyst frowned 

"No, we thought you both would" Sardonyx laughed "Jasper's bet was on never and yours was on one week..."

"We both could've lost" The smaller girl's eyes widened "Man, I dodged a bullet there... Thank God Lapis realized her feelings quickly enough"

"I was sure she would take a little bit more" Sugilite shrugged 

"We should've seen this coming, remember the completely jealous expression on her face when Garnet kissed P?" Sardonyx shook her head 

"Ah, so that's why you made me do it" Garnet nodded, a smile on her face 

"I needed info" The blonde shrugged 

"So... Any bets on how long will it take for Pearl to notice?" Sugilite smirked 

\----------------

"I'm sorry about Peri" Lapis sighed, watching as her sister left the building 

"Oh, it's ok, I really want to help out" Pearl smiled 

"You feel protective of her too?" Lapis teased 

"Shut up" The pinkette laughed, splashing water on the bluenette's face "I just really think that Amethyst and her would be a good couple... And the image of your mother flipping out is very amusing to me" 

"Do you have any other sister so we can set Jasper up?" The young Diamond asked, only half joking

"I'm afraid not" Pearl smirked "And unfortunately no brothers either"

"That's fine with me" Lapis shrugged 

"Really? Are you already dating?" Frowned, tilting her head to the side 

"Nope... Not yet" Blushed, avoiding to look into the other girl's eyes 

"... So you like someone" Pearl breathed out "I mean... You like someone!" Smiled 

"It's complicated" Stuttered "Sh-They! They... Aren't available"

"So it's a she?" Asked, confused "I thought you were straight" 

"I-... I didn't... I..." Sighed "So did I"

"I see..." Pearl nodded 

"What about you?" Lapis inquired 

"Me?" The pinkette repeated "... Definitely gay"

"No! I mean... Ever since Rose have you..." Tried 

"Once" Smiled a bit "But I... Wasn't ready yet"

"... Do you still think you aren't?" Asked 

"... I'm not sure" Pearl sighed "But I would like to be"

"Maybe you should give dating another shot, then" Lapis suggested 

Pearl stared at the young Diamond, blue meeting blue as if for the first time "... Maybe I should"

\----------------

"So, how was it with Pearl today?" Amethyst asked, excited as she reached the Diamond sisters who were just about to exit the school "Any progress?"

"Yeah, kind of..." Lapis smiled, a dopey expression on her face 

"Do tell" Jasper smirked, hunching down a bit 

"We were in the pool, discussing if she was ready or not to date again and then... She said maybe" Spoke up, completely satisfied with herself "And then there was just this... Eye contact" 

"Eye contact? Geez, I hope you were using protection" Peridot snorted 

Both Amethyst and Jasper burst into laughter as Lapis pouted "I gotta go, she'll be out soon... So Peri..." Amethyst turned to the blonde "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Sure" The younger Diamond nodded, a slight blush on her face as Amethyst left

"Why, don't you two look cute together?" Lapis teased

"Well, it doesn't go so far as eye contact yet" Peridot eyed her sister while Jasper laughed again

"Shut up, it really was something" The bluenette huffed 

\----------------

"Hey, P!" Amethyst yelled, approaching Pearl 

Pearl hummed, eyes on her phone "Guess who just texted me saying she's on her way" 

"... Mom?" Guessed 

"Don't be stupid" Rolled her eyes 

"You're right, mom wouldn't remember to actually call us before showing up" The pudgy girl snorted "So? Who is it?" 

"Well-" Just as Pearl was about to speak, a flash of blue passed Amethyst

"Pearl!" The girl gleefully shouted, hugging the breathless Crystal Gem

"Blue" The pinkette softly smiled

"This oughta be fun" Amethyst snorted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be salty and angsty, be warned.
> 
> And since I had the liberty to do so because of my poor planning of this chapter, I decided to indeed include our two other Pearls. 
> 
> And also I'll immediately start working on the next one so it'll (probably) come out earlier this time.


	8. Saturn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really, really sorry for taking so long. My sister came to visit me and I spent the whole week not being able to write and then my internet decided not to work... It's an universe thing, if you say "I'll post it sooner" you are doomed to be incredibly late.

"It's been so long!" Pearl laughed, hugging the smaller girl back

"I missed you" Blue shyly smiled

"And I missed you too" Amethyst spoke up

"Oh! H-Hi Amethyst" Blushed, turning to the pudgy girl "How have you been?"

"Can't complain, what about you?" Asked 

"I've been doing great" Nodded, pink still tinting her cheeks 

"Amy, Blue and I are going to spend some time together" Pearl handed her sister the car keys "Can you drive home alone?"

"Trusting me with your car, huh?" Amethyst smirked "I like how inconsequent you get when you're near something blue, P"

The pinkette huffed "Ame-" 

"I'm going! I'm going" Laughed, running away from both girls "Have fun on your date!"

\----------------

"I still can't believe you invited her over" Lapis pouted 

"What's the big deal? So Peri'll get Pearl to her bedroom before you do... Yeah, that's pretty funny" Jasper laughed 

"She's just helping me out, you both know that" Peridot rolled her eyes "And any-" A soft buzz from the blonde's phone made everyone instantly pipe down "It's Amethyst!" shrieked, excited 

"Answer it, nerd!" Lapis hurried 

"H-Hello?" The blonde spoke up, slightly shaking 

"Peri? It's me" Amethyst's voice came from the other side of the line

"O-Oh, I was just about to call you" Peridot stated "Still want to take me out?"

"Uh? Yeah! You free?" Eagerly asked

"I will be this saturday" Revealed, blushing as both Jasper and Lapis made kissy faces at her 

"Great, how about we go for a movie?" Amethyst suggested

"Y-Yes, that would be acceptable" The blonde nodded 

"Ok, I can't wait" Peridot could practically hear Amethyst's smirk "Oh! Is Lapis home?" 

"Yes, she is" Frowned "Why?"

"Can you put me on speaker?" Pleaded "Is important"

"Sure" The younger Diamond quickly pressed the button on her phone

"Am I being heard?" Amethyst asked 

"You are!" Jasper yelled from across the room

"Good, listen, Lappy" The ivory headed girl stated "I like you, so that's why I'm warning you"

"Ok...?" The bluenette raised an eyebrow 

"Pearl is out with Blue" Revealed 

"What?!" Jasper barked 

"Wait, wait! Who's 'Blue'?" Lapis asked, confused 

"Her ex" The older Diamond turned to her sister "That's not good" 

"I mean, Pearl doesn't seem to hold any feelings for her, but I thought you should know" Amethyst explained "I would stay with my eyes open if I were you" 

"I see... Thank you for the warning" Lapis nodded 

"No prob, Bob... Shit, I gotta go, see you nerds tomorrow" Hung up

Both Peridot and Jasper stared at their dejected sister as she choked out a teary laugh "Lapis..."

\----------------

"No, this is just perfect" Lapis grumpily spoke, staring at the pinkette from across the hall 

"She's just talking to the girl" Peridot rolled her eyes "And besides, what does she have that you don't?"

"I'm guessing the date yesterday count as one thing" Jasper pondered "And a date today as another thing" 

"Oh, shut up" Lapis huffed, teeth gritted and fists clenched 

"Geez, you really like this girl, huh?" Jasper whispered 

"Of course I do, moron!" Barked 

"Then what exactly are you doing here?" Peridot growled, pushing her forward "Go fight for her!"

Lapis stumbled a bit before straightening herself up and nodding, gathering up courage as she walked towards the duo "Oh, Lapis!" Pearl smiled widely as the bluenette approached "Good morning" 

"Good morning" The young Diamond smiled back, eyes still focused on the stranger. She was smaller than Pearl, probably smaller than Lapis herself, her hair was very short and curly, blocking most of her face. She wore a light blue top and a long, white skirt 

"Lapis, this is Pearl" The pinkette turned to Blue "Blue, this is Lapis"

"Am I having a stroke?" Lapis frowned, confused 

"Her name is Pearl, but we call her Blue for obvious reasons" The fencer explained "... And because I was Pearl first" Poked the smaller girl's ribs 

"By just one month!" Blue protested, blushing "It's nice to meet you, Lapis... I don't think I've seen you here before" raised her bangs, revealing her bright blue eyes

"Nice to meet you too" Nodded, shaking the other girl's hand and staring at the deep, blue eyes the girl had... It was the exact same light colour as Pearl's, and yet they couldn't compete "I've... Only been here for a couple of days"

"She's a Diamond" Pearl smirked "A Homeworld heir"

"D-Diamond?!" Blue shrieked, immediately pulling her hand back, a startled look on her face 

The pinkette burst out laughing "Isn't she cute?"

"Are you teasing me again?" The small bluenette pouted 

"No, Lapis really is a Diamond" Pearl smiled "But she's a good one, her sisters too" 

"Befriending Diamonds, huh?" Blue raised an eyebrow 

"You're the one to talk!" Pearl laughed

Lapis gritted her teeth as both girls became engrossed with themselves again "Hey dorks" Jasper approached the three, using Lapis' head as support for her arm

"Hello, Jasper" Pearl greeted 

"Another bluenette, huh?" The giant woman stared at Blue 

"Jasper is a Diamond too" The pinkette explained "Lapis' sister"

"N-Nice to meet you" The small girl stuttered, scared by the older Diamond

"You too" Nodded, turning to her sister "Hey, some girl came up to me to ask about you" 

"What?" Lapis asked, confused "Oh" Breathed out, seeing Jasper's expression "R-Really?"

"Oh, looks like things are going well" Pearl smiled "It was a matter of time before people started ogling over you, really" 

Blue frowned, staring at the pinkette's expression "Hey, why do-"

"I gave her your number just in case" Jasper smirked, staring at Pearl by the corner of her eye "You should give it a shot"

"I-I can't" Lapis stated "You know I'm already in love with someone else" 

"A shame really, you should enjoy those little opportunities life gives you" Jasper shrugged 

"I agree with Lapis, if she's in love there's no point in going out with someone else" Pearl nodded 

"But if your love can't be reciprocated, it's best for you to move on" Blue spoke up

"Exactly!" The giant woman smirked 

Lapis huffed, irritated "Well, who's to tell if my love is one sided or not?" 

Blue smiled and then turned to Pearl "P, I should go, will you walk with me?" 

"But you will back for lunch with me, right?" The pinkette asked, concerned 

The bluenette merely nodded as they walked away "I hate her" Lapis gritted her teeth, speaking as the two were too far to hear her "I physically hate her"

Jasper burst into laughter, walking together with Lapis back to where their sister was "I wouldn't be too worried, she's basically you... But cuter and with a better personality and-" she was interrupted as Peridot's elbow hit her ribs

"Good, even my sister prefers her" The bluenette sighed "I have no fucking chance whatsoever"

"Don't be like that, if anything, her existence just proves how your chances are pretty good" Peridot rationalized "After all you two are really similar"

"Why is she here anyway? Shouldn't she be in class or something?" Lapis barked "And how come she can just waltz around our school?"

"Chill it, you'll get your girl" Jasper rolled her eyes

"How can you tell?" Frowned 

"You're a Diamond, moron" The ivory headed girl puffed her chest in pride 

"Everyone knows we are objectively better than the others" Peridot nodded in agreement 

"Really? That's what you two are betting on? The fact we're Diamonds?" Lapis face palmed 

"I honestly can't recognize you any more" Jasper growled "You've always been an arrogant prick like... Well, all Diamonds, but now..."

"People change" The bluenette huffed "In this case, for the better"

\----------------

"Wanna talk about it?" Blue asked, leaning against a wall 

"You... We..." Pearl stuttered 

"I know you" Smiled gently "You are worried, and yet your pride is too strong"

"I'm not worried" The pinkette frowned "I don't even want to know"

"Yes you do" Shook her head "You are dying to hear something... Anything" 

"It's her decision, not mine" Huffed 

"But you want to know, do some damage control" Blue sadly smiled "And you will need it"

"She's..." Pearl swallowed 

"Yes." Nodded

\----------------

Lapis walked hurriedly in the corridors, eyes focused and teeth gritted "Woa, woa!" Amethyst called the bluenette "Where are you going with that murderous look on your face?"

"Your sister skipped three periods today" Stated, her expression not wavering 

"What? Shit, Blue got her to... Oh" Sheepishly smiled "Probably the reason why you're like this" 

Lapis didn't answer, just turned around and kept walking, searching for any glimpse of Pearl. It didn't take long, in her heart, she knew that they would be there, under that tree which seemed to be Pearl's favourite. Blue sat on the grass while Pearl was laying with the head on her lap. Still fuming she approached both girls "Lap-" the pinkette was cut off 

"You missed classes" Spoke up, trying hard to keep a non hostile tone 

"Oh, right... I was with Blue" Motioned to the other girl, getting up 

"I figured" Lapis gave her a painfully obvious fake smile "Of course this would happen"

"What do you mean?" Pearl frowned 

"Nothing" Turned around, holding back tears "I don't even know why I thought this could be any different" 

"Wait, Lapis! Wh-" The bluenette quickly ran away, not wanting to deal with any of it

"Stay here" Blue smiled to Pearl "I'll talk to her" 

Not waiting for an answer, the smaller bluenette also ran, trying to keep up with Lapis. Which wasn't hard at all, Blue was a terrific runner, of course, that only served to make Lapis even angrier "What?!" The young Diamond stopped, turning to face the other girl "What else could you possibly want? Don't you have enough?!"

Blue was taken aback at the outburst "I... Did I do something to offend you?"

"Yes! You took her from m-" Trailed off, stuttering "I-I-I mean... You... You..."

"You're in love with her!" Exclaimed, surprised 

"Well, what if I am?!" Frowned, anger back, followed by tears "She's... And I never..."

Blue smiled a bit and nodded "You have no reason to be worried, Lapis" 

"W-What?" Breathed out, drying her tears with her jacket's sleeve 

"We are not getting back together, believe me" Raised her hand, an elegant yellow diamond ring on it "We broke up for a reason" 

"You're..." Tried, wide eyed 

"Do you know why I am here?" Blue asked

"... No" Lapis shook her head 

"Rose" Stated, sighing a bit 

"... Why?" Frowned 

"Rose's pregnancy is very dangerous for both her and the baby and... It's getting worse now that she reached the ninth month" Explained "Pearl is getting worse too, consumed with fear and uncertainty and deeply hurt by this whole situation" 

Lapis swallowed "So you..." 

"I came here to take care of her, take her mind off of things... Pearl rarely talks about her feelings to someone" Smiled "But I see that she has you"

Lapis blushed "W-Well, I wouldn't say-" 

"She talks a lot about you" Blue giggled a bit "Her eyes sparkle every time you're around... You have a chance, Lapis" Stated "Actually, aside from Rose, I think you're the only one who ever truly had" 

"What good is that for if she doesn't realize it?" Pouted 

"She will" The small bluenette laughed "Pearl can be a little slow and she will probably deny it for a while, but you just need to be patient" 

"Everyone tells me that" Sighed "I'm not very good with this whole 'be patient' deal"

"You will be surprised with what the universe can give to you if you're willing to wait for it" Stated, turning around "You should head back, she's probably going crazy with worry"

"What about you?" Frowned

"I have to go, tell her I'll be back some other time" Smiled, walking away "And tell your cousin Pearl I miss her"

"My-" Lapis' eyes went wide as she finally made the connection. Laughing so hard tears formed in the corner of her eyes, the bluenette headed back to the garden "Glad to know I'm not the only one who'll be banished"

\----------------

"You're back!" Pearl spoke up, relieved "... Where's Blue?"

"She... Had to go" Sheepishly smiling, Lapis sat down next to her "I'm... Really sorry" 

"Should I ask?" Raised an eyebrow 

"I'd rather you didn't" Laughed a bit "... I guess I just... Felt left out, you know? You're pretty much my only real friend here" Explained "And I felt like she was taking you away"

Leaning and resting her head on the bluenette's shoulder, she spoke up "... I'm sorry for missing classes" 

"Go out with me" Lapis breathed out, heart racing

Pearl turned, stunned "What?" 

"Tonight, go out with me" Repeated "I'll show you the coolest place in town" Teased "You know, compensating me for spending the whole day with your girlfriend"

"She-" Sighed "Fine... What time?" 

"Right after school" Stated "I'll show you exactly where I lost my Diamond demeanour... You better get your swimsuit" 

"Your 'Diamond demeanour'?" Pearl laughed 

"Well, according to my sisters, I lost the Diamond prickness" Lapis giggled "And I'd say it was there"

"Thank goodness you did" Smiled

\----------------

"I swear, she looked like she was gonna murder someone" Amethyst laughed 

"Not a surprise, Lapis can be really possessive about what she thinks belongs to her" Peridot smirked "It's a Diamond thing" 

"Oh? So are you just as jealous and murderous as her?" The Crystal Gem teased 

"I'd advise you not to test it" Smugly stated 

Amethyst burst in laughter again, this time so loudly the teacher called her out "Amethyst! Since you seem to be so carefree, I assume you already solved the problem" huffed "Mind sharing the answer with your classmates?"

"Uh... Sure, the answer is..." Trailed off, as Peridot slipped a piece of paper on her table "The area will increase in 58%" spoke up

"... Correct" He grumpily nodded "But that doesn't mean you shouldn't pay attention" turned back to the backboard 

"Man, you saved my ass!" Amethyst whispered to the blonde "Thanks" 

"You're welcome" Blushed slightly 

"But you're still such a nerd" Teased

\----------------

"C'mon!" Lapis pulled the pinkette, running through the cars on the parking lot "You're gonna love this!" 

"I'm going, I'm going" Pearl laughed at the smaller girl's excitement "... I didn't even warn Amethyst, she's gonna be pissed..."

"She'll be fine... Here she is!" Lapis stopped in front of her motorcycle "Put it on" Handed the pinkette a helmet 

"It's a she?" The fencer laughed harder "Man, your girlfriend will be jealous" 

"Will-" She quickly corrected herself "Would you?... Uh... If... Someone you were dating did it" 

"Well..." Pearl blushed, ashamed "I am pretty possessive"

"I obviously share that trait" Lapis giggled 

"If you're like this with your friends, I feel sorry for the girl you have a crush on" The pinkette joked

"Well, she can kick my ass so she'll probably keep me in line" The bluenette smiled 

"Do I know her?" Pearl frowned 

"I... Don't feel like getting into it right now" Avoided the Crystal Gem's gaze 

"So I do know her" Nodded "... Fine, I won't press the matter, but you should know that if it's either Amethyst or Garnet, I deeply discourage you and I'm really against it... Amy would look cuter with your sister"

"No, I wouldn't dare" Lapis laughed a bit "She's Peri's first love"

"So it's Garnet?" Pearl asked 

"No, it's... Complicated" Explained "But I promise that soon enough you'll know who it is" climbed into her motorcycle "Now come on"

"Fine, I'll indulge you for now" Huffed "But only for now" followed the bluenette. As soon as they started moving, Pearl's heart started racing. There was just something about moving with such speed and the feeling of the wind kissing her skin that was simply amazing, Lapis drove with such skill that astonished the pinkette even further. Streets were fairly empty, as they tended to be on such a small town, so soon enough they were on their destination. Pearl blinked, it was just the beach, it was a side she hardly ever visited, but nonetheless, she was slightly disappointed. It was a rather high cliff, the rocky wall that started a few miles back now was giant, setting a good distance between the street and the shore.

"We're here" Lapis jumped down, straightening her jacket and taking off her boots as she walked towards a few large rocks 

Pearl mimicked the gesture and took off her shoes, following the bluenette into the edge "I hate to break it down to you, but I've been here before"

"I highly doubt it, it's an ancient Lapis secret lair" The girl smirked, pushing an enormous rock that hid a small path into the cliff's inside 

"Where does that lead?" Pearl's eyes widened 

"I told you, to my secret lair" Laughed, grabbing a lighter from her pocket to illuminate the dark path "Come on" offered Pearl her hand "It's a bit tricky, hold on tight" 

Nodding, the pinkette followed while the bluenette pulled most of the rock back on. As they got down, the place got darker and darker and the walls became tighter and tighter, and yet she wasn't scared at all, somehow Lapis' hand made her feel completely safe, after a few more minutes of walking around in the dark, the path ended. Pearl was completely breathless. It was a huge cave with a small hole from where the sunlight got in and with an entrance from which the sea water poured in creating a lake that occupied most of the space. But what really surprised the pinkette was the old red couch, the small bed, the wooden table and the old hand lamp "Do you... Spend nights here?"

"Sometimes" Lapis sheepishly smiled "Peri and Jasper don't know about it, but occasionally I get out in the middle of the night to swim around a bit or watch the stars" Pointed at the ceiling "It's a little hard to maintain the furniture, but it's worth it"

"No one knows about this?" Pearl frowned 

"No one ever found out the entrance from the cliff and the gap from which the water comes in is too small for anyone to slip through" Explained, throwing her jacket and shirt on the couch "How about a swim?"

"You're crazy" The pinkette smiled, taking her clothes off as well 

"I don't see you walking away" Lapis smirked, jumping into the water 

"I never said it was a bad thing" Shrugged, walking into the lake 

Lapis chuckled and started to float, eyes fixated on the breach on the roof "You're the first person I bring here" 

"Why did you?" The pinkette asked

The young Diamond turned to the taller girl. 'Why'... There was at least one hundred reasons why, and yet she couldn't speak a single one... Not in that moment "I wanted to make sure none of your ex girlfriends would take you from me again, this is the best place to held you prisoner" joked

"Shut up!" Pearl laughed, splashing water on her face "... You know, this place really makes me feel at home" 

"Do you usually have problems?" Asked "To feel at home?" 

"... My home haunts me" Let out a dry chuckle "Everywhere I go... I still see her" Stared at the bluenette "But here... It's just you and I"

Lapis smiled softly, approaching the Crystal Gem "All you need is some new memories" grabbed her hand "Would you care for a dance?" 

Pearl laughed as the smaller girl dragged her out of the water "You can dance?" 

"Of course I can dance" Huffed, wrapping her arms around the pinkette's neck

It started simple, a slow sway while both giggled, not quite believing what was happening. Then it became complex, day turned into night, routines Pearl hadn't performed in ages, steps Lapis only dreamt of executing, somehow it felt easy, it felt right. They weren't laughing any more... It wasn't funny. Instead another feeling crept up on the pit of their stomachs, Lapis could feel the goosebumps as their eyes locked in a passionate glare. It didn't matter what Peridot said, none of the kisses she'd ever gotten was as intimate as this, she never felt this exposed before "You really can dance" Pearl breathed out, exhausted as they stopped, feet aching and hearts racing 

"I told you I could" Smirked, pressing their foreheads together "You're not bad either"

"I love dancing... I danced with Rose all the time" Revealed

"I thought we were making some new memories here" Lapis pouted, backing away 

Pearl smiled, pulling the bluenette closer again "It was never quite like this..."

Lapis blushed "W-Well, I'm glad"

"You get a really beautiful view from the sky from here, huh?" The pinkette turned to the ceiling "We danced for a good while..."

Fingers trembling, the young Diamond lead Pearl to the couch and put her shirt back on, sitting down. Smiling, Pearl laid against the bluenette, their fingers still intertwined "I kinda wish we didn't need to go home" Lapis sheepishly spoke up

"... Me too" The fencer nodded, eyes locked on the sky "It reminds me of your eyes, the sky" 

Lapis frowned "Mine? I'd say yours, they're always so bright and clear, like the morning skies" 

"I kind of expect to see stars whenever you look at me" Stated, turning to the bluenette "Your eyes shine like the night skies... Like you hold the entire universe on them" As Lapis' cheeks got even redder, Pearl smiled "I should go, Amethyst is probably freaking out by now"

"O-Of course" Nodded, jumping up and grabbing her keys "Where do you live?"

"Just follow the beach and we'll be there in no time" Spoke up, walking back to the cave's entrance 

The way back was short. Too short. Soon enough they were at Pearl's house and the pinkette was already opening her front door "Hey" Lapis called out, drawing her attention "Not even a goodnight kiss?" teased 

Pearl laughed, but complied, giving her a soft peck on the cheek "Goodnight, Lapis... Thank you, for everything"

"You're welcome... For whatever it is that I did" Giggled, staring lovingly at the pinkette's eyes "... And just so you know... I feel like... The universe was made just to be seen by your eyes"

It was Pearl's turn to blush "I..."

"Finally!" Amethyst yelled, swinging the door open "Where have you-" she paused, looking at Lapis "Oh..."

"I should go, goodnight" Lapis grumpily spoke, turning her attention to the road "I'll see you two tomorrow" 

"No, stay!" The pudgy girl smirked "Come in, I bet P would love to show you her room"

"Amethyst!" Pearl huffed, cheeks still red as Lapis drove off 

\----------------

"Again with eye contact? You do know there are such things as kisses and sex, right?" Peridot growled

"You two don't get it!" Lapis frowned "It's... I've never felt this way before, I mean... If I feel so giddy just by looking at her eyes, imagine what kissing her feels like..."

"You think your chances are good?" Jasper asked

"I honestly do" Dreamily smiled, dropping herself on the couch "I think the universe is working on my side for once" 

"I told you, we're Diamonds" The giant woman snorted "We don't have luck, we make our luck" 

\----------------

"What do you mean you can't tell where you were?" Amethyst frowned "I already know it was with Lapis"

"I can't tell you, it's a secret" Pearl stated, dead serious "All I can say is that it was by the beach... And where are my car keys? Did you get them from Dony?"

"I did" Pointed at the table "So... You two finally dating or what?" Teased 

"Shut up! I just..." Trailed off 

"You just...?" Amethyst repeated 

"I... Don't know" Pearl sighed 

"Well-" The smaller girl was cut off as her cellphone started to ring, followed by Pearl's own phone "What?" Answered, slightly annoyed 

"It's Rose" Greg's voice came from the other line. Amethyst turned her head as fast as humanly possible, tears already streaming down her face. It was no use, the door was wide open and all she saw was a flash of Pearl's car disappearing into the night "She passed away"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And also, the angst is mostly next chapter as you may have noticed it.
> 
>  
> 
> How rare and beautiful it is to even exist...


	9. Uranus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO STAYED UP ALL NIGHT WRITING?!
> 
> Yes! I managed to finish it! ... I really hate cliffhangers so I felt bad for leaving it like that and then taking a whole week to post again *sheepishly laughs*
> 
> And it's also thanks to the comments, I always get a boost whenever someone sends one, but this time I got two really sweet ones and ffure21's was such a long and flattering one *blushes*
> 
> It actually made me squeak and stutter... I'm such a dork. Don't mind me, I'm rambling.

"Oh, no, no, no..." Amethyst repeated, tears streaming down her face as she run down the street, trying to pin point the way in which her sister went "This can't be happening..." grabbed her phone, quickly dialing Garnet's number

"Amethyst!" The girl yelled from the other line "Where the hell is Pearl? I was just talking to her about Rose-" 

"She ran off" Sniffled back some tears "What are we gonna do, Garnet?! What if she does something stupid?!"

"Calm down, we'll... I'll call everyone, gather them so we can search for her" Spoke up "Stay in the house, in case she comes back"

"I can't-" Tried 

"Amethyst!" Garnet barked "We will find her, but I need you to stay put!" 

"... Ok" Nodded, still unsure "... H-How are you?"

"I'm fine, let's just focus on Pearl right now"

\----------------

Jasper huffed, staring at her ringing phone "Who in the name of hell could be calling in such an ungodly hour?"

"It's still eight" Lapis rolled her eyes 

"It's time for my game" Gritted her teeth, answering the small device "What?"

Peridot watched as her sister's expression turned from anger to pure concern and swallowed, already scared of what would come out of Jasper's mouth "What? What?!" The blonde inquired as the giant woman hurried to grab her car keys 

"Rose Quartz is dead" Spoke up, making both Lapis and Peridot gasp "Peri, you have to come with me, Amy's a fucking mess"

"Wha- What about Pearl? Is she-" The bluenette panicked 

"Ran away, Garnet's asking for our help to find her before she does something stupid" Threw Lapis her motorcycle keys "Let's fucking move" 

Lapis nodded, quickly getting up and putting her jacket on as she ran through the door, her blood running cold. She had to find Pearl. She just had to. "I can't fucking lose her" Sobbed, speeding up as she circled their neighbourhood "Think! Fuck, think!" yelled at herself, going even faster "I'm broken, deeply hurt... Suicidal" swallowed "Where the fuck do I go?!"

**"This place really makes me feel at home"**

Lapis abruptly turned, changing her direction, she knew where to go.

\----------------

"Jasper?" Amethyst frowned

"Garnet called me to search for your sister, don't worry, we'll find her" Spoke up

"Uh... Thanks, but... Why are you here, then?" Asked, confused 

"I just came to drop this off" Pushed Peridot inside "I'll be going now, just... Try to calm down" Left 

Amethyst blinked, turning to the blushing blonde standing awkwardly on her door wearing a green hoodie and a small pair of white shorts decorated with a weird alien pattern "... Come in" 

"... Thank you" Peridot nodded, following the pudgy girl into the living room "...H-How are you? It... Must be really hard"

The Crystal Gem nodded, dropping herself on the couch "... It all just seems... Unreal, you know? Rose is gone"

"I-I'm sorry, I'm... Not particularly good with words or comforting people" held Amethyst's hand "But I'm here for you if... There's anything I can do I-"

The ivory headed girl smiled a bit and squeezed Peridot's hand "... You're doing a great job, Peri" 

"W-Well, good" Blushed 

"But if your offer is standing, I'd love a kiss" Smirked, joking 

Peridot swallowed and pushed forward, joining their lips together in a quick peck before pulling back, embarrassed "W-Was that acceptable?" 

Amethyst turned completely red, mouth open "... Shut up and kiss me again, nerd" 

\----------------

Arriving at the cave's entrance, Lapis found Pearl's car parked and rushed towards it, heart beating faster than ever, she wasn't inside. Grabbing her lighter she approached the rock covering the tunnel, it had been moved. Stepping lightly Lapis entered the cave, holding her breath "... When everything is chaos, and you have nothing but the way you feel.... Her memories and the sea..." it was Pearl's voice, weak and shaky "You just think about the life you'll have together after it all... And then you do it for her, that's how you know why you live... You do it for her... That is to say, it's the way it should be..."

The pinkette was sitting by the lake's edge, back turned to Lapis, her sobs filled the cave "... Pearl? Are you... Ok?" 

As she turned to face her, Lapis' heart sank. Her eyes were puffy from crying, blood shot red, and she had an unlit cigarette on her lips "I'm super" gave out a hoarse laugh

"... This place will end up haunted for you too" Frowned 

Pearl laughed again "What difference does it make? My whole life is haunted by her, one place or another won't make any difference"

Lapis quietly sat down next to her, taking her boots off and dipping her feet into the water before using her lighter to lit Pearl's cigarette and one for herself "... Do you want to talk about it?" Asked, although she already knew the answer. The pinkette shook her head, turning her attention to the night sky "A while ago, I was here too, sitting at this same spot, crying like my world had ended" Lapis began, mustering the courage to tell that story 

Pearl looked at her from the corner of her eye "... What happened?" 

"Malachite, the 'homeworld asshole' " Spoke in a whisper, fighting back tears "He... Raped me"

The pinkette turned, wide eyed and mouth hanging open "What?!" yelled

"... Jasper used to drink, drink so much she turned violent and a complete bitch" Explained "Back on Homeworld she was very respected, hung out with those assholes... Among them, Malachite" Paused, blowing some smoke "He used to grope me whenever I had the misfortune of running into them, I always shouted at him and complained to Jasper, but she never listened, said if I didn't dress like such a whore, he wouldn't have the reason to" clenched her jaw "One night, Jasper got too drunk so she asked her buddies to drop her home... I was at the living room, watching a marathon of my favourite TV show... When they walked in, Jasper yelled at me, said I had to be doing it on purpose" At that point, Pearl had dropped her cigarette and held Lapis' hand as if she'd disappear otherwise "She hit me, so hard I thought I would pass out... I wish I had. She mumbled something and went into her room... Malachite didn't go anywhere. He smiled, that disgusting smile of his... And then he said he would teach me some manners"

"Manners?" Pearl breathed out, completely disgusted and enraged 

"He forced himself into me and started to grope me again while his two other friends laughed... The second I started to make noise, trying to get either Jasper's or Peri's attention he hit me, dragging me into his car while I tried desperately to break free... I kept yelling and trying to hit him, but they gagged me and whenever I moved he'd hit my head against the window... After a couple of those you won't be able to even see straight" Sobbed "He was... Malachite was the only one who... The others just kept taunting me, threatening me" Lapis squeezed Pearl's hand "I don't know how much time passed, it felt like years, I just kept crying and begging for God... Next thing I know, Malachite got pulled off of me and started to scream, but I didn't have the strength to look, I couldn't even tell if it was real or not... All I did was lie there while I heard the sound of someone punching the hell out of him"

"Who was it?" The pinkette frowned 

"Jasper" Lapis smiled a bit "She sobered up enough to come back and apologize for hitting me... But I wasn't there... So she goes out and... I never saw her cry that much, she apologized to me over and over and over like a broken record... She quit drinking... We... I never saw Malachite again... Until that party"

"I should've fucking killed him" Pearl gritted her teeth "I knew I shouldn't have been so gentle! I knew he deserved to spit all of his teeth just for touching you! But this?! If I ever see him again, I'll-"

"Pearl" Lapis smiled, putting out her cigarette and hugging the taller girl "It's ok" 

"No it's not" Spoke up, tears streaming "... How come fucked up things happen to people like you? How come the universe allows this kind of thing?... How come Rose can be dead?"

"... I wouldn't be the person I am today if... That hadn't happened" Lapis said, frowning "I... I know it's not what you want to hear, but Rose had to go... So that her child could live" Pearl turned to the bluenette, eyes still filled with tears "... It sucks, it's unfair and your heart must be shattered, but you have to see the good that came out of it... A new life, a chubby, probably starry eyed little kid who'll need you"

"... He'll... Need me?" Pearl asked

"His mother is gone, just like you lost Rose, so did him... And he'll need you to help raise him, he'll need you to tell him all the good memories you had with her, he'll need you to understand the sacrifice she made for him... He'll need you to teach him to use shoes" Smiled

The pinkette laughed, yet tears still flowed "She was my everything... But now she's gone and I'm still here"

"And you better stay here, you dork" Lapis huffed, hugging the weeping girl "Who else's gonna drag me to the water every single day?" 

Pearl laughed harder, burying her head on Lapis' neck "I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here" sniffled "... You're just like her... Seeing the good in everything" 

"... I just want to make you smile" 

With a smile, the pinkette jumped into the water, pulling Lapis with her "Good, then how about another swim?"

"Pearl!" Lapis whined, and yet she was also giggling 

"... You should teach me how to surf" Pleaded

"You should call your sister" The smaller girl rolled her eyes

"... Let's stay just for a little longer" Pearl asked

"... Fine" 

\----------------

"I'm ok, Amy" Pearl sighed as her sister kept yelling over the phone "I know, I know..." 

Lapis eyed the pinkette and got up, taking her cellphone away "Amy? It's me, Lapis... Yeah, she's staying with me tonight, m'kay? Bye" quickly hung up, turning the device off "Geez, your sister sure can be suffocating" 

"What are you doing?" Pearl blushed as the bluenette pulled her closer 

"Would you care for a dance?" Smirked, leading the taller girl to the center of the cave "And yes, I will throw you in the water on the middle of it" 

The pinkette laughed gleefully as Lapis spun her around "... Were you serious?" she asked as they stopped, foreheads pressed together 

"Not really, I don't feel like taking another swim, too cold" The young Diamond smiled "You're safe"

"No, I... I'll stay with you tonight?" Pearl frowned 

"You will" Lapis nodded "And we'll sleep all cuddled up so you won't run away and you'll feel right at home" 

Pearl looked at their joined hands and intertwined their fingers together "... I already do"

\----------------

"She's ok" Amethyst sighed, putting her phone away "Apparently your sister's taking care of her for the night"

"Lapis found her?" Peridot asked "Surprising, I figured Garnet would" 

"Me too, we always joke around saying she has 'future vision', but I guess Lappy's crush was stronger" Laughed 

"So..." Stuttered, getting up "I should... Probably go too"

"What are you talking about?" Amethyst frowned, grabbing the blonde's hand 

"I just..." Tried 

"Oh, you will not just make out with me and then leave" Teased "Let's at least have dinner together, and later... If you don't feel like having..." whispered "Dessert... I can take you home"

"Dessert?" Peridot asked, face bright red

"Dessert" Amethyst nodded, smirking 

\----------------

"Home sweet home" Lapis sheepishly smiled, opening the front door 

Pearl looked around in awe, it was surprisingly warm and well decorated, not at all what she would have expected from a Diamond "Wow, it's... Really not what I imagined" 

"We decorated most of it... Mother's never around so she doesn't care what we do, really" Shrugged 

"That makes sense" The pinkette asked "And your room is-"

"Second door on the left" Instructed "I'll... Grab something for us to eat and then I'll be right there" 

Pearl nodded making her way to the room. The door was open, it was a very blue room, band posters everywhere, clothes scattered, messy, but not in a bothersome way. In fact, the whole place was incredibly homey, small, but comfortable, a king size bed occupied most of the room and a giant TV on the wall made Pearl wonder how Lapis had the courage to get up on the mornings. She smiled as she spotted a framed picture of the Diamond sisters goofing around as kids. Lapis was very pretty as a blonde, Pearl decided, but blue suited her way better. A guitar on the corner made the pinkette daydream of a lazy afternoon with Lapis playing indie songs with a dopey smile... How come she felt so much at home? And right on the nest of the Diamonds "... What would you say if you saw me right now?"

"... Well, I think you're pretty great" Lapis spoke up, hugging Pearl from behind 

The pinkette smiled, turning around "I liked it better when I was the one saving you" 

"I'm sure you did" Laughed "So... We have pizza"

"I'm not really hungry, but I guess I could eat a slice or two" Shrugged 

"Oh, you will" Lapis huffed "You will not sleep with nothing but smoke on your stomach" 

Pearl chuckled "Ok, ok"

"You should change, I'll lend you some clothes" The bluenette spoke up, grabbing a pair of shorts and a shirt from her wardrobe "Bathroom is-" she trailed off as Pearl started to strip without ceremony "... Over there"

"Aren't you going to change too?" Frowned, folding her school uniform on a near chair 

Lapis shrugged and took of her trousers, throwing them at one side of the room "Done, now let's eat"

Pearl laughed, following the smaller girl "Where are your sisters?"

"They went looking for you too, they're probably on their way back" Explained

"... I'm sorry I caused so much trouble" Sighed 

"You were sad, and that's ok" Lapis smiled, trying to cheer the pinkette up "The good news is that tomorrow is saturday anyway, so we can sleep late"

"I feel like I could sleep for a whole week" Pearl giggled 

"... Dot is probably at your house" Lapis pondered 

"So...?" The pinkette asked 

"I'll call her, tell her to bring some clothes and toiletries for you" Spoke up, grabbing her phone 

"Oh, that would be great, thank you" Nodded

\----------------

"I have to do what?" Peridot asked, not really paying attention to what Lapis was saying 

"Turn it off" Amethyst whined, kissing the blonde's neck 

"Oh, my stars..." The younger Diamond moaned "Lapis, I have to go, I'll bring her stuff tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?" Lapis asked "... Peri, what's happening right now?"

"I have to go, I'll talk with you tomorrow" Hung up, tossing her phone across the room

"Took you long enough" Amethyst smirked, hands running through the smaller girl's body

"... Aren't we... Going a bit fast?" Peridot breathed out

The pudgy girl stopped, staring at her green eyed lover "... You don't want to?"

"Oh, I really do" Blushed "... But I just... Want to make sure that you... Care"

Amethyst smiled softly "I do, I care a lot abou you, Peri" Kissed her cheek "... Which is why we should stop"

"What?" The blonde growled 

"... You're right, we should take this slow" Explained, embracing the pouting girl "You know, not continental drift slow like Pearl and Lapis... But slow... Like, after our second date"

"Fine" Nodded, snuggling Amethyst "... Slow"

"Hm, slow" Amethyst repeated, kissing Peridot's collarbone 

"That's not slow!" Whined

\----------------

"... I think your sister might be doing mine" Lapis made a disgusted face, turning to Pearl 

"Well, it was a matter of time" The pinkette rolled her eyes "They couldn't even wait for their first date... Typical of Amethyst"

"Still... That's my sister" Lapis whined, shaking her head to take the image off of her thoughts 

"How badly will your mother freak out when she finds out?" Pearl asked, only half joking

"Really badly" Shivered, handing the pinkette a slice of pizza "Dating a girl is already bad enough for her, but dating a Crystal Gem... I'm pretty sure she's going to kick us out... Well, Peri can move in with Amethyst and I can live in my cave"

Pearl laughed, taking a bite "If Peridot starts living with Amy I'd rather move in with you to the cave" 

"Didn't you say they were cute together?" Teased "I bet they'll look even cuter all tangled up kissing and... Ugh"

"There's a line, Lapis... There's a line" Stuck her tongue out "There are things I'd rather not hear or see" 

"Fair enough" Nodded

"... Is it really ok for me to stay here?" Pearl asked, worried "What if your mother comes home?"

"She's on a business trip" Waved off "And she always calls before showing up so that we can clean the house and leave everything ready for her"

"Is she your mother or your master?" Frowned, huffing 

"Meh, you get used to it after a while" Shrugged 

Pearl yawned, pushing her plate forward "I'm done, thank you for the meal"

"Don't mention it" Lapis smiled, leading the pinkette back to her room "How about we get some sleep?"

"Approved" The Crystal Gem nodded, eyes heavy 

Closing the door behind her, Lapis threw herself into the bed "Go on, lay down"

"... Is it really-" Tried 

"Yes, Pearl, for the hundred time..." Laughed, patting at the empty spot beside her "It's ok, I'm the one who wanted you here"

"... Sorry" Sheepishly smiled, awkwardly getting under the covers 

"Come here, you dork!" Lapis hugged the blushing girl "Now sleep, you've had enough for one day"

Pearl nodded, shyly wrapping her arms around Lapis. The bluenette's hands were loosely on her waist and theirs legs were all tangled up together, along with the rain that softly hit the window, it was hard not to feel completely safe and at home "... Goodnight, Lapis"

"Goodnight, Pearl" she lazily answered

"... Thank you"

\----------------

Pearl woke up with a start, confused as to where she was "Oh... Right" giggled, staring at the snoring bluenette that hugged her tight, a goofy smile on her face "... Just like a kid" played with Lapis' bangs. It was still dark outside, so Pearl figured it was probably still in the middle of the night. Tears had already welled up in the corner of her eyes as the rain got harder, sniffing a bit she sung softly "You taught me the courage of stars... Before you left" it always succeeded to calm her down, but it didn't seem to be the case this time "How life carries on endlessly even after death... With shortness of breath you explain the infinite" Sighed 

"... How rare and beautiful it is to even exist" Lapis' voice made the pinkette jump 

"D-Did I wake you up? I'm sorry" Pearl quickly apologized 

The young Diamond got up in silence, grabbed her guitar and sat back on the bed, fingers playing a familiar tune "I couldn't help but ask..."

"For you to say it all again... I tried to write it down, but I could never find a pen" Pearl continued, heart aching "I'd give anything to hear you say it one more time... That the universe was made just to be seen by my eyes" Lapis smiled as the pinkette sung louder, giving herself into the song "I couldn't help but ask for you to say it all again, I tried to write it down, but I could never find a pen... I'd give anything to hear you say it one more time... That the universe was made just to be seen by my eyes"

"With shortness of breath I'll explain the infinite" Lapis joined in "How rare and beautiful... It truly is that we exist"

Pearl smiled "Thank you"

"Hey, I'm all for middle of the night duets" The bluenette laughed, starting up another melody

"Uranus" The pinkette spoke up, recognizing the song 

"How about you go back to sleep, hm?" Lapis suggested "I'll play until then" 

"... I'm not sure I'll be able to fall asleep without you by my side" Pearl stated 

The smaller girl blushed, messing up the notes completely "Uh... I... Then I'll sing you to sleep" put the guitar aside "... Any requests?" crawled next to the pinkette 

"Whatever you like" Shook her head 

Nodding, Lapis hugged Pearl, softly starting another song "... Everything stays right where you left it, everything stays... But it still changes... Ever so slightly, daily and nightly, in little ways... Everything stays"

\----------------

"Hey Lap-" Jasper trailed off as she found both Pearl and her sister cuddled up together in bed, giving them a toothy grin, she quietly closed the door "Dorks"

"Are they awake yet?" Peridot whispered, coming out of her own room 

"... You're home? I thought you stayed at Amethyst's" The giant woman frowned 

"She did, for a while" Amethyst spoke up, also exiting Peridot's room 

"Oh, I didn't need to know that" Jasper made a face 

"We didn't do anything" Peridot rolled her eyes "She was just helping me to bring Pearl's things inside"

"Huh, how many short dorks does it take to carry one bag?" The older Diamond teased 

"Shut up" The blonde huffed "How's Lapis?"

"They're all cuddled up together" Jasper smirked "Lappy moves fast, huh?" 

"Too soon" Amethyst shook her head "Pearl will feel like she's cheating on Rose if she gets together with Lazuli so soon" 

"Your sister is too high maintenance" Jasper growled 

"I'm not arguing" The short girl shrugged "... I'm bailing, Peri, wanna come with me? I get a feeling your house'll be pretty cramped today"

"Sure" The blonde nodded, following the Crystal Gem outside

\----------------

Lapis woke up with the heavenly smell of waffles invading her room, groggy she made her way to the bathroom to wash her face before heading to the kitchen, drooling "Look who's up!" Jasper laughed

"Good morning, sleepy head" Pearl smiled, setting another plate into the table "I made waffles"

"No" Jasper shook her head, stuffing even more waffles into her mouth "She made something that can't be described with human words" 

Pearl laughed, setting a pile in front of the bluenette "Jasper told me you like them with strawberries and ice cream"

"I do" She breathed out, amazed 

"Then sit and eat" Motioned to the chair 

"Ask her what's on the oven" Jasper said, a childish grin on her face

"What's-" Tried 

**"Pie!"** The older Diamond yelled, excited "And she promised to bake cookies later!"

"Now, calm down otherwise I won't give you more bacon" Pearl stated, a stern look on her face 

"Yes, ma'am" Jasper nodded, piping down 

Lapis watched, mouth open, as the scene unfolded in front of her "... Did you... Tame Jasper?" 

"Cooking like that, I'll wear a dress and a dog collar if she wants me to" The ivory headed giant snorted 

"There's a scary thought" Lapis made a face "And you should stop drooling over her" 

"Don't worry" Jasper waved it off "I'm only interested on the food"

"Isn't that what every girl wants to hear?" Pearl snorted, putting more bacon on the giant woman's plate

"But I'd be more than happy if you married Lapis" The giant woman smirked "That way I could eat like this everyday"

"I can't promise anything, it's up to her if she'll want to marry me or not" The pinkette joked 

"And why would she ever refuse?!" Jasper yelled "You cook better than I play football... And that's saying something! And you're pretty, and smart, and really hot too"

"Why, thank you" Pearl laughed "You're not too bad to look at either" 

"Feisty, huh? I like it" Jasper teased, her smile fading as she saw the murderous expression on Lapis' face "B-But then again, wasn't me who found and helped you last night"

"That's true" The pinkette nodded, turning to Lapis, a fond smile on her face "I guess there's really just one Diamond for me"

"Good, I earned the right to marry you, you know?" The bluenette huffed 

Pearl laughed "Fine, fine, you're the one I'll marry" gave Lapis a soft peck on the cheek "But only if you promise to sing me to sleep more often"

"Deal" Nodded, a silly smile on her face

"You two dorks can say whatever you want, but you look just as nauseating as Amethyst and Peri" Jasper snorted 

"Shut up" Lapis bushed, rolling her eyes 

"... Huh" Pearl breathed out, staring at the bluenette, a warm feeling spreading on her chest as her own cheeks reddened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess the name of the next chapter? *laughs* 
> 
> Now you know what kind of songs I listen to while writing 'u' I used to listen to rock, but I always start to sing along and nothing gets written... No one asked, but still...
> 
> ... I wanna love you, but I don't know how~


	10. Neptune

"Is everything ok?" Lapis asked, mouth stuffed with waffles 

Pearl winced "Y-Yes, I just... I was thinking that I... Should go visit Greg" lied "Find out about the funeral and... Visit their son"

"Right!" The bluenette nodded, quickly finishing her food "I'll go with you, just let me put some trousers on"

"Give him my condolences" Jasper spoke up, still munching on her bacon stripes 

"Will do!" Lapis yelled, running to her bedroom to get ready 

"So, what were you really thinking about?" The giant woman asked, eyeing the pinkette "... Your cheeks were all red and you had this weird look on your face, didn't seem like you had the funeral in your mind"

Pearl blinked, mind still a mess "I just... Realized something" frowned "Amy and Peridot will probably be really public about their relationship" lied 

"Oh" Jasper nodded, disappointed "I guess..."

"Anyway, that pie smells about done" Turned to the oven "Promise you'll save a slice for Peridot and Lapis?" 

"... Fine" The older Diamond pouted "But just because I wanna save space for your cookies"

"Good Diamond" Pearl teased, patting her head 

\----------------

"I... Honestly didn't expect to see you so soon" Greg awkwardly greeted the pinkette "... And I definitely didn't expect you to bring her" he stared at Lapis, confused 

"Oh, right, we're friends now" Lapis sheepishly smiled, shaking his hand "I'm... Really sorry for your loss... I... Didn't have much contact with her, but I can say she was a pretty amazing person" 

"Thank you" The man nodded, leading them to the living room 

"When is the funeral?" Pearl asked, looking around on the small house that used to belong to Rose. Just being there again made her heart ache. As if on cue, Lapis grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze 

"... Tomorrow" Greg spoke up "Would you.. Like to see him?" 

"Yes" Agreed, her grip on Lapis' hand tightening

The man got up and went into another room, coming back with a little bundle of covers. Right on the middle of them, was a small infant "He's definitely your son" Lapis turned to Greg, comparing both

And yet... Those bright black eyes, the curly hair, the goofy smile... "No, he's all Rose" Pearl giggled a bit "Hello, little boy" gently run her fingers on the baby's cheek 

"Steven" Greg spoke up, handing his son to the pinkette "Steven Quartz Universe" 

"That's a pretty sick name" Lapis nodded, making faces to the kid "Hey, little Steve... Mr. Universe... The ladies will love it" 

"Steven..." Pearl smiled, cuddling the small boy "... I'm going to tell you all sorts of stories about your mother, and I'm going to help you with your homework, and bake you cookies... And I'll help you to keep your room clean, and I'll teach you how to fence..."

"And I'll teach you how to swim, we can be beach summer fun buddies" Lapis interrupted "And I'll help you to get rid of Pearl's lessons so that we can have some fun" 

Pearl huffed, elbowing the bluenette "But the most important thing, Steven... Is that I'm going to love you, I'm going to love you as much as she would've loved you" stated, tears welling up in the corner of her eyes "I'm going to love you so much that no girl will ever be good enough for you!" laughed "And I'll teach you to wear shoes" 

Lapis chuckled while Greg frowned, confused "You hear that, little man?" The young Diamond smiled "You lucked out"

\----------------

"Thank you for coming with me" Pearl spoke up, hands joined as they left the Quartz-Universe house

"Like I could just leave you alone" Lapis huffed 

Raindrops started to fall on both girls, yet Pearl made no sign she'd move any time soon "... Why?" she asked, loudly so that she could be heard over the sound of the rain 

"Why what?" Lapis frowned 

"Why do you care so much?" Elaborated, intertwining their fingers together 

Lapis blushed and looked down "H- How could I not? You saved my life twice, you're my friend, practically related to me as our sisters are all lovey dovey with each other..." 

"Is that all?" Pearl asked

"... Is there something else you want to ask?" Lapis questioned, fear and anxiety kicking up as the bright blue eyes burned holes on her

"It depends, is there something you want to tell me?" The pinkette repeated 

Lapis stared at the soaked girl, not sure as to what she should do. Pearl's eyes were as serious as they were on the night before, searching desperately for an response "... No" lied

A flash of something that Lapis couldn't identify crossed on Pearl's eyes for a second before she nodded, expression softening "Then let's go"

"... Should I take you to my home or-" Lapis asked, feeling somehow ashamed 

"Of course you should, we need to get there before Jasper finishes the entire pie by herself" Smiled 

The bluenette laughed a bit, relived by the lighter atmosphere that now surrounded them "You know..." looked up, rain drops hitting her face "It's a good thing that we're fond of water, because it always seems to find us"

"You look cute like that" Pearl giggled, messing the smaller girl's hair "Soaked"

Lapis blushed "Well, so do you"

"So how about we get our cute faces out of this rain before both of us catch a cold?" Shivered 

"R-Right!" The bluenette nodded, climbing into her Harley "Let's go get me some pie!" 

\----------------

"Man, I really thought they'd kiss" Amethyst frowned, watching as her sister and Lapis drove away 

"Even with that kind of atmosphere around them, they end up backing away" Peridot sighed "If things keep on like this we'll have to intervene, push those clods together"

"I like how you think, Peri" The pudgy girl smirked, playfully smacking her shoulder's against the other girl

"You obviously do" The blonde huffed "Otherwise we wouldn't be here right now, would we?" 

"I think that I'd end up chasing you even if you weren't this nerdy dork" Winked 

"How would that even happen?" Rolled her eyes, although a blush was set on her cheeks 

"You're adorable" Kissed the young Diamond's cheek 

"I'd rather one on the lips" Peridot pouted 

"Oh, going out with you isn't good for my heart" Amethyst laughed, hand on her chest 

"... Shut up and kiss me, clod" 

\----------------

"Oh, you two are back" Jasper spoke up, she was at the couch, eating the pie directly from it's pan

"Didn't I say to you save your sisters some pie?" Pearl frowned 

"I did! There's more on the oven!" The giant woman raised her hands defensively 

"Oh, good Diamond" The pinkette smiled, patting Jasper's head again

"... I don't even recognize you any more" Lapis stared at her goofy looking sister "What are the ingredients of your food? Some kind of bear tranquillizer?"

Pearl laughed "If that was the case, wouldn't you have noticed it?" 

"Maybe you put something different in mine" The bluenette joked 

"Yes, you got me, I've been slipping you smaller doses so that you would turn docile as well" Rolled her eyes 

"More like love potion" Jasper muttered under her breath 

"What was that?" Pearl turned to the giant woman 

"I said... If you dorks don't hurry I can't promise I won't eat the rest of the pie by myself" Shrugged, going back to devouring the baked good 

"Then I'll make sure the cookies get ready before you finish that" The Crystal Gem smiled a bit 

"You don't really have to cook for us, don't listen to Jasper" Lapis frowned "You're here as a guest, not a servant" 

"Don't worry, cooking soothes me" Waved it off 

"Well, your cooking soothes me too" Jasper smirked "And for the record, I'd give you my whole allowance if you became my personal chef"

Pearl giggled "No, I don't fancy turning into a chef... But that doesn't mean I won't keep cooking for you Diamond dorks, I like the enthusiasm" 

"Well, when you marry Lapis I guess it'll be normal" Jasper teased "And I intend to visit very often"

"I guess so..." The pinkette nodded, pondering "In that case, you should tell me your favourite dishes so I can master them, Lappy" Hugged the smaller girl, batting her eyelashes comically while Lapis' whole face lit up bright red

"Easy, anything sweet" The older Diamond snorted "If your cookies got anything on this pie, I'd say you're good to marry her"

"Well, then let's see what I can do" Pearl smiled, letting the bluenette go 

"Hm, why don't you make some candy as well?" Jasper suggested 

The Crystal Gem turned to Lapis, her smile softening "I can't make candy" 

"Shame" The giant woman shrugged, going back to her pie

"Will you help me?" Pearl asked, tugging into Lapis' shirt 

"... O-Of course" Complied, a shy smile on her lips

\----------------

"Now, that wasn't half bad" Amethyst spoke up, stretching herself as she walked out of the cinema together with Peridot "For something called 'Camp Pining Hearts: The Movie' that is"

"It was a masterpiece" The blonde excitedly said, stars on her eyes. Amethyst smiled, quietly staring as her companion started rambling about the movie and the relationships between campers. Peridot's eyes seemed to sparkle so much the pudgy girl wondered if she could get blind just by looking directly into them for too long. It wouldn't be such a terrible thing, considering that the small Diamond's features would be the last thing she'd ever set eye on. It actually wasn't bad to wonder how it would feel to wake up to it either... Peridot was really going at it, shrieking while she repeated what were her favourite moments. Courage filling her chest, Amethyst grabbed the blonde's hand "A-Amethyst?" the shy girl stuttered 

"... Be my girlfriend" Asked, using her other hand to cup Peridot's face

"B-By girlfriend you mean..." Blushed 

"I mean, I want you to be mine" Stated, a seriousness never seen before flashing in her eyes "I'll even get you one of those cheesy rings with a gem after my name" elaborated "I want to be with you"

Peridot blushed harder and looked away "... A-Are you sure you wish to b-be in a committed relationship? With... Me?" 

"Real sure" Smiled "I'd be honoured, even" Teased "To be seen walking around with such a hot nerd" 

Turning even redder she stared into the other girl's eyes, bright green clashing violently against the light blue "... Only if you wear a ring with a peridot on it"

Amethyst chuckled "And how else would people know who I belong to?"

"I can think of some other ways" The young Diamond shyly spoke up, licking her lips 

"Oooh, dating you really isn't good for my heart" Leaned in, a toothy grin on her face 

\----------------

"Why did you lie?" Lapis asked, eyeing the pinkette. She was sitting up on the counter, rocking her legs back and forth as Pearl made the cookie dough

"About...?" Inquired, eyes still focused on her cooking 

"Not making candy" Explained "I know I told you she wouldn't leave you alone, but by now that ship has sailed, I'm worried she won't let you leave"

"I don't really give candy away just like that" Smiled a bit "It's actually kind of important to me" 

"How come?" Lapis frowned 

"It's the first thing I learned to make" Elaborated "... Rose taught me, I've had always been a horrible cook before meeting her" 

"... Then why did you give some to me?" Asked

"I'm not sure" Shrugged, still not daring to look at the young Diamond 

"Pearl" Lapis repeated "... Why?"

"I really don't know, Lapis" Huffed, slightly irritated "I didn't even think about it, you were there, you had this..." trailed off 

"This what?" The bluenette cocked an eyebrow 

"Why did you warm up so easily to me?" Put the dough down, eyes finally meeting Lapis' 

"I-I... Don't know" Blushed, looking away 

"Well, then neither do I" Frowned, going back to cooking 

"It's different" Lapis huffed 

"How come?" Pearl asked, rolling her eyes 

"... I feel at ease whenever you're around" Spoke up "Like it's normal, like you've been there my whole life, like it's just...." 

"Just?" Repeated 

"Right" Breathed out

"Then that's my answer too, I didn't even thought about it, it was natural" Pearl said 

"... Should we talk about it?" The young Diamond asked, uncertain 

"About what, Lapis?" The pinkette huffed "There's nothing to talk about, you said it yourself" 

"... Right" Nodded, heart aching at the taller girl's coldness "I should... I'm gonna... Take a shower" Spoke up, jumping from the counter

As the bluenette left, Pearl let out a loud sigh "... I want to tell you, but I don't know how"

\----------------

Lapis studied her own reflection on the mirror. She always thought herself as a pretty girl, she wasn't tall nor had pink curly locks, but still... She dressed nicely, spoke politely enough, had a bit of a charmer personality... And yet when she was around Pearl she was somehow reduced to a stuttering spineless mess. It wasn't like she had never fell in love before... But it was never so hard or fast. And it never hurt that much. She clenched her chest, just thinking at the pinkette made her insides burn up. The universe seemed to push them together and pull them apart at the same time, as if two separated forces played a sick game of tug of war. She looked up "Can one of you win already? I'd like to get over this as soon as possible" grumpily huffed, frowning. It'd be easier if she could muster up the courage to confess, but whenever Pearl's deep blue eyes locked with hers, her legs felt like jelly "Coward" spoke up, staring at herself again "If you weren't such a weakling, it'd be over by now... And you call yourself a Diamond?" ran a finger on the back of her neck "Even Peri had the guts to confess, and what about you? You're the one who locks herself in the bathroom" sighed, drying her hair off with the towel 

"Dork, ya in there?" It was Jasper, knocking loudly on the door 

"Yes, moron, I was taking a shower" Rolled her eyes "What do you want?" 

"I want you to open the door, idiot" The giant woman huffed, knocking even harder on the wood 

"What?!" Clenched her jaw, swinging the the door open 

"What kinda love quarrel is going on with the two of ya?" Jasper frowned "Pearl is all pissed off in the kitchen and you look like someone stole your surfboard"

"First of all, to have a love quarrel you need to be involved with the other person, and second of all..." The bluenette sighed, leaning against the wall "It's complicated"

"Everything is complicated for the two of you" Snorted "But you two never fought before"

"... Today when we were leaving Rose Quartz's house... It started to rain and... She gave me this look" Explained 

"The 'please do me' look?" Jasper snickered 

"She asked me if there was something I wanted to tell her" Lapis spoke up

"And...?" The older Diamond pushed 

"I said no" Revealed 

"You stupid brat" Jasper barked "It was the perfect time to confess!" 

"It wasn't!" Lapis frowned "What? I was going to confess that I've been in love with her right at Rose Quartz's yard? After the woman's deceased body took a day to cool down?!"

"You're making excuses!" The taller girl shook her head "Your waiting around isn't working for shit! You think it'll get any easier in two days? Two weeks? Two years?" Huffed "She's got a rose vine tattoo, for fuck's sake! Rose Quartz will always haunt her"

"It's not the time, Jasper" Lapis repeated "She's vulnerable, sad and not thinking straight... It's probably why she's cooking like that, it reminds her of Rose Quartz and that's what she needs right now, good memories and some time to adjust"

"Your waiting around is gonna make you lose her" Jasper stated, leaving her sister's room "Man, you're a moron!"

\----------------

"Cookies are done" Pearl smiled, setting the plate in front of Jasper "You better have some space on your stomach left" 

"Oooh, you really don't know me, kid" The older Diamond chuckled, grabbing one

"Is Lapis out of the bath yet?" The pinkette asked, looking around the living room for any sign of the girl 

"She is, but she needs some alone time" Jasper waved it off, opening a cooler on her side "Wanna a soda?" 

"I could use something stronger right now" Pearl shook her head "What sorts of licor do you have around here?"

"Oooh, I can dig that" Flashed a toothy grin "Bottom cabinet on the kitchen" Humming, the pinkette went back into the other room, making a small dose of her usual drink. She walked into the living room again, wondering what to do next "Sit down, watch some TV with me and relax a bit, you've been running around all day" Jasper offered 

Nodding, the Crystal Gem sat next to the giant woman, taking a sip off of her drink. It was stronger than usual, she really felt like it was needed "Oh, basketball" 

"Ever played it?" Jasper asked, a smirk in face as she already imagined the answer 

"Of course I have, I love it" Pearl spoke up "I really think the Citrines are gonna win the championship, they're short, but their numbers speak for themselves, did you watch their game against the Fluorites? It was a bloodbath" 

The ivory headed girl stared wide eyed at the pinkette "You... But... How?"

"What?" Frowned 

"Man, you're making me rethink the whole 'I'm only interested on the food' thing" Jasper laughed "You're absolutely fucking right! The Citrines own this thing!"

Pearl giggled as the giant woman happily started to talk about her favourite shots and teams, a familiar dorky grin on her face "You know, you have the same silly smile your sister does... I guess it runs in the family" Teased 

"Shut up, I'll have you know that as the older one, all of the cute, handsome and awesome traits she has, she got it from me" Puffed her chest in pride 

"Oh, really?" Pearl chuckled 

"Heck yeah!" Yelled "These are amazing by the way" pointed at the almost empty pile of cookies 

"Cookies, basketball and good company... What else could one possibly need?" Clinked her glass against Jasper's 

"Amen to that" Nodded eyeing the pinkette's drink "Shame I can't drink any more, it seems like a good addition"

"You wouldn't like this anyway" Pearl waved her off, taking another sip

"Hey, I do like sweet things, you know?" Jasper motioned to the cookies "And sometimes I can like girly shit too, just like you can enjoy a good basketball game"

"Careful, I'll start to think you're not only talking about food and drinks when you say sweet and girly" The pinkette teased "Don't forget I'm betrothed to your sister"

"Wouldn't you prefer being betrothed to me?" The giant woman flashed her a suggestive grin

Pearl chuckled, hitting Jasper's arm "Oh, shut up" 

"Think about it!" Laughed "I'm taller, older, I can appreciate your cooking, I can score you the winning touchdown, I can play basketball with you and whoop your ass... And once my hair grows back, I'll be even more handsome" 

"Those are some very good arguments" Nodded "Tell you what, I'm going to make dinner for you Diamond twerps... You help me, and then we'll see about this whole marriage thing"

"Good, let's get started, then" Jasper smirked, getting up 

\----------------

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Amethyst asked, stuffing the last bit of her fries into her mouth 

"Maybe we should head home, it's getting late" Peridot suggested "Come have dinner with us, Jasper probably made your sister cook"

"You all got pretty whipped with P's food, huh?" Laughed 

"Well, usually Lapis cooks for us, but it's never quite that good" Smiled a bit "Although she improved a lot over the years" 

"Hm, I've been eating her things since I was a kid so it's normal to me" Shrugged 

"You're lucky" Peridot sighed "I grew up with Jasper's beatings and Lapis' half burnt food" 

"Jasper really used to be a dick, huh?" Amethyst frowned 

"That's putting it lightly" Huffed "Lapis was kinda of a bitch too, but she was nice to me at least"

"What do you mean?" Asked, confused 

"Well, Lapis is actually the one who'll probably succeed mother, so she was always pretty and obnoxious" Rolled her eyes, running a finger on the back of her neck

"Well, she did seemed to be quite bitchy when we first met her" Amethyst snorted "What made her change?" 

"This guy called Malachite, he... After that, Lapis...Changed" Peridot stated "It's... Complicated" 

"I see" Amethyst nodded, seeing that the girl didn't want to speak about it any more "So... Family dinner it is!" 

\----------------

"And then what happened?" Pearl asked, laughing non stop 

"Are you kidding? I headbutted the fuck out of him!" Smiled widely, pretending to be hitting an imaginary foe with her head "He was knocked out instantly"

Taking another sip of her drink, the pinkette spoke up, also smiling "And what about the referee?"

"Oh, he started walking again after a few weeks" Jasper waved it off "And he learned his lesson" As the Crystal Gem laughed harder, Jasper stared in awe "Man, I didn't know you were this fun" 

"To be honest, I'm only this loose when I drink" Pearl revealed, raising her glass up

"Then keep chugging it down, I wanna see if more of it'll make me get lucky" Teased 

"Honey, there isn't enough alcohol in the world" Shot back, getting back to the cutting board where she was preparing the meat 

"And she's even feistier!" Burst into laughter 

"Oh, you really don't know me, kid" Joked, making her best Jasper impression 

"Hey! I'm way more awesome than that!" Argued, feigning being offended 

"I'm sorry" Ran her fingers through her pink locks and flashed a toothy grin, puffing her chest "Oh, you really don't know me, kid" Repeated 

"Now that's more like it!" Jasper nodded, clapping 

"I try" Smirked, still using Jasper's aura 

"... I hate to be the party pooper, but I really gotta ask... What's going on between Lappy and ya?" Inquired, face turning serious 

Pearl's entire body tensed, but she kept focused on dinner "... Your sister is very hard to understand"

"She says the same about you" Jasper snorted "To me, both of ya are drama queens" 

"She changed" The pinkette spoke up, turning to the older Diamond "She used to be a little awkward, sure, but lately is like she's walking on eggshells around me"

"Well... Rose Quartz did just die... We're not all that sure on how to treat you, you did ran away before" Elaborated, defending her sister 

"I'm fine!" Yelled, tears welling up "It's horrible, but I feel fine!"

"... What?" Jasper asked, dumbfound 

"... When I'm here, at this house that holds no memory of her whatsoever... When I talk to you, saying random things that make me laugh... When I'm with her... I feel ok" Paused, eyes low "When she holds me I feel like I'm safe, when our hands are joined it feels like... Like it's a fucking sin to pull away... And when she smiles I feel like it's just that. Just me and her. The whole world fades into an unrecognisable blur"

"So... You... Like being around her... Why would that be horrible?" Questioned, fighting back a grin

"I feel like I am cheating on Rose... Like I'm being disrespectful to her" Stated "And the worst part is that I know... I realized it this morning"

"... Realized what?" Frowned 

"That I'm in love with your stupid sister" Gave out a weak laugh 

"Ok, chill it" Jasper spoke up, dragging the pinkette into the nearest chair and pushing her down "You owe Rose Quartz nothing, you were devoted to her for the biggest part of your life and that should not continue after her death, she would've wanted you to move on, do you honestly see her saying anything against it?"

"Well, no, but-" Pearl was cut off 

"No buts, crystal brain!" Huffed, knocking on the smaller girl's forehead "You have every right to move on! Just because you fell in love with someone else doesn't mean your feelings for Rose will be erased or that her memory will be forgotten" Joked "It just means you wanna bump uglies with my hot sister and we all get that"

She laughed a bit, feeling a whole lot lighter "... Thank you, Jasper" Hugged the giant woman

"Just finish that food and lay back on the alcohol and we're all set, dork" Chuckled, raising the pinkette from the floor

"Jasper!" Pearl whined, but still laughing as the older Diamond held her up "Goodness, you're strong"

"Are you aware that that's the wrong sister?" Amethyst asked, making Jasper drop the girl, startled

"Amy?" Pearl frowned, straightening herself "When did you get here?"

"No 'Amy'ing me! What the hell are you two doing?!" The pudgy girl angrily spoke up, a disapproving looking Peridot on her side "Jasper, I might be small, but I will so kick your butt if you're making the moves on P"

"Like you're the one to talk, you're doing her sister" Pearl huffed pointing at Peridot 

"Apples and oranges!" Amethyst barked 

"What the hell is going on here?" Lapis asked, confused as she stepped in the kitchen 

"Noth-" Jasper was cut off 

"Forget the waiting around shit, your sister is making a move on your girl! Do something!" Amethyst blurted out. The whole room froze, wide eyed 

"Her what?" Pearl blushed

"You're doing what?!" Lapis shouted, turning to her sister, Pearl's words not really sinking in

"I..." Jasper stuttered 

"So you were talking about yourself!" Gritted her teeth "You like her too!"

"I wasn't! We were hugging as friends!" The giant woman shot her hands up "She was upset and I was cheering her up!"

"Then why did Amy say you were hitting on my-" Trailed off, a blush covering her face as she realized what had happened

Pearl watched as the bluenette locked eyes with her, seemingly terrified. Letting out a small laugh, the pinkette walked up to Lapis and grabbed her face, smashing their lips together in a hungry kiss "Nice push" Peridot whispered to Amethyst 

"It was about damn time" Smirked, proud at herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It really was about damn time.


	11. Family matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, my classes are back and so I am crazy busy with everything which means I might be late (like last week), but I'll try my best to finish this without taking any breaks and without being more than 1-2 days behind schedule, which means you can expect chapters by tuesdays at the worse case scenario
> 
> ffure21... Pls stop making me squeal and blush like crazy. 
> 
> And yes, it's reaching to an end (finally)... But there's still about 5 chapters to go, so there's still plenty of fluff and drama I want to explore and I hope you all enjoy it *smiles*

"Maybe we should order a pizza" Jasper spoke up, watching as both Lapis and Pearl continued to make out despite the audience and a whole lot of teasing on Amethyst's part 

"Maybe we should call animal control" Amethyst snorted 

"Shut... Up" Pearl said breaking the kiss "I'm happy" 

"I can't see straight" Lapis laughed, resting her head on the crook of the pinkette's neck, breathless 

"Yeah, we figured that out a long time ago" Peridot huffed 

Giving her sister the finger, the bluenette looked up "Hush... I'm on cloud nine" 

"Well, so am I" Pearl smiled, kissing the young Diamond again

"Aw, half of me wants to barf and the other half wants to hug both of you" Amethyst chuckled 

"Now there's an idea" Jasper smirked "Family hug!" yelled

"Jas... You're... Suffocating us" Lapis breathed out as the giant woman crushed her with one arm and Pearl with the other one

"Meh, why not" Amethyst giggled a bit, joining in and pulling Peridot along 

"Oh, look at us" Jasper laughed, letting them go "One big gay ass family, finally" 

" 'Finally', huh?" Pearl turned to her blue haired lover "So how long have felt this way?"

"W-Well -" Tried 

"Since forever!" Peridot sighed "Thank God you two are finally together, we were getting so tired of hearing Lapis' whining"

"She likes you since you beat the crap out of her" Jasper snorted "You should've seen her 'I didn't mean to make her cry' " spoke up, mimicking her sister's voice

" 'Oh, it's a totally platonic admiration' " Peridot joined in " 'I'm not drooling' "

"But she only accepted it on that day you made us pie" Jasper laughed " 'My stomach is doing flips, my heat beat is all messed up-' " the giant woman was cut off as Lapis shoved her hands into her mouth, shutting her up

"Gods, will the two of you be quiet?!" Barked, blushing heavily as her sisters and Amethyst kept laughing 

"Lapis" Pearl called

"... Yes?" Turned to the pinkette, half expecting her to be laughing as well 

"I like you too" Spoke up, a silly smile on her face 

"Pearl and Lapis sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g" Amethyst teased "First comes love, then comes the sex, then comes our funeral with YD burning the rest" 

"Oh, don't say that, it might summon her" Pearl huffed, shivering 

The Diamond sisters exchanged glances "W-Well, how about that dinner?" Peridot suggested

"Oh, right" The pinkette nodded "You can go watch TV, I'll prepare something"

"Nice" Amethyst grinned, walking out of the kitchen, Peridot following her

"Do you need any help?" Lapis offered 

"Nope, your sister already volunteered" Kissed the smaller girl's cheek "You can go with them"

"If you say so..." Turned to Jasper "No funny business with my girlfriend or I'll clock you"

"First of all, I wasn't and never would make any moves on her" Rolled her eyes "And second of all... Woman, please" snorted, motioning to herself "You could never take me on"

"I advise you not to test me" Huffed, leaving the room as well 

Pearl laughed "She's really possessive, huh?"

"You seem happy about it, though" Jasper grinned 

"Of course I'm happy, I'm blissful, delighted... Dumbfound" Spoke up "She likes me back" 

"I'm happy for the two of you" Pat the smaller girl's head "You both deserve it, and you really belong together... Two pieces of the saaaame dorky picture" 

Pearl laughed "I just... Want to go back in that room and kiss her again and again" 

"Dorks" Jasper snorted

\----------------

"I mean, have you ever kissed her?" Lapis asked, a dopey smile on her lips "It's the most wonderful feeling ever"

"Ten bucks says they're going to have sex tonight" Amethyst whispered to Peridot

The smaller girl laughed a bit and turned to her sister "Will you please calm down, Lapis?"

"I can't" Shrieked, jumping up and down "She likes me back and she kissed me and- " Trailed off, cheeks turning slightly red 

"That's my sister you're fantasizing about" Amethyst snorted

"I wasn't-" Blushed 

"Save it" The pudgy girl waved it off "And considering the things I have in store for your sister, I guess it's only fair" 

"Gross" Lapis made a face 

"We witnessed a solid ten minutes of you and Pearl sucking faces, Lapis" Peridot growled "I think you can handle a few insinuations" 

"Ok, you're right, we have got to set a couple of boundaries here" Nodded, sitting down "First of all, I don't want to hear about anything that you might be doing to each other"

"Second of all, I don't wanna witness the two of you making out non stop in the middle of a public space" Peridot added 

"Third of all, silent sex" Amethyst laughed 

Both Diamonds turned bright red "I think you might've broken the first one already" Peridot rolled her eyes 

\----------------

"Hey, dorks, dinner is ready" Jasper spoke up, entering the living room 

"- then she spends the weekends here and you spend them there" Lapis huffed 

"... What are you guys talking about?" The giant woman frowned 

"We're deciding a schedule" Amethyst explained "You know, so that your sister's can be as loud as they can with their lovers" smirked 

"Wow, I so did not need to hear that" Made a face "Again, dinner, please... And no more talk about my sisters having sex"

"Fine, it was family matters" The girl laughed, getting up "I'm starving!" 

The kitchen was already set up and the food was served, yet Pearl ran around the room franticly, making sure everything was perfect "Woa" Lapis breathed out 

"Man, you've never cooked like this before" Amethyst stared, wide eyed 

"Well, it's our first... Family like get together, so... I figured I'd work a little bit harder" Pearl smiled, satisfied with the awed expressions

"And I made the cranberry sauce" Jasper proudly stated 

"... You mean she cooked all the rest?" Peridot snorted 

"Jasper was very helpful" The pinkette patted the older Diamond's head "I couldn't have done it without her" 

"See?!" The giant woman huffed 

"Now please, eat" Motioned to the table 

"The head of the household sits in here" Jasper spoke up, pulling a chair for the Crystal Gem "I believe you earned the title"

Lapis frowned "Oh, really?"

"I'm not making any moves on her!" Shot her hands up "It's just that since you're the heir and she's obviously the one who wears the pants in your relationship-" Amethyst burst into laughter while Lapis gritted her teeth, more irritated than ever "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Geez, chill it" smirked "I just thought I'd be fun"

"Pissing me off?" The bluenette rolled her eyes

"Don't be stupid, I already know that that's fun" Snorted "I just thought that having Pearl here sitting on mother's chair would be... Interesting"

"Heck yea" Amethyst nodded in approval "C'mon P, claim the Diamond nest for us!"

"Diamond nest?" Peridot chuckled 

"Oooh, there's a neat idea" Pearl smirked, sitting down "From now on I proclaim that the Crystal Gems own this place" Spoke up, raising a glass 

"As long as mother isn't home, that is" Jasper added, laughing as she sat down on her own chair 

"Well, when she finds out we'll have to fight and take this place for ourselves anyway" Peridot shrugged 

"Are you suggesting that we take on your mother?" Amethyst asked, a proud smile on her face "Look at this, we haven't been together for more than a day and my awesomeness is already rubbing in on ya"

"Can we please stop talking about mother?" Lapis huffed, eyes on her plate 

"Don't be such a downer and thank your girlfriend for the dinner" Jasper rolled her eyes, already eating her share of the food 

"R- Right!" The young Diamond turned to the pinkette "Thank you, this is... Perfect" 

Kissing Lapis' cheek, she smiled "It was nothing"

\----------------

"I'm still kind of stunned that we're actually together now" Lapis sheepishly smiled, taking off her shirt "That you actually like me back" 

"Didn't we talk about this before?" Pearl asked, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl's waist "How you're absolutely beautiful..." spoke up, trailing kisses down the bluenette's neck "And wonderful, and kind, and talented... And I'm the lucky one"

"Hardly" Lapis gave out a weak, breathless laugh, hands gripping tightly the fabric of Pearl's shirt "But I don't think we'll ever come to an agreement on this matter" 

"I guess not" Giggled "... Will you come to the funeral with me?" Inquired, backing away a bit "You don't have to-"

"Of course I will" Nodded, grabbing the pinkette's hand "But for now, how about another night of cuddling?"

"I'd like that" Smiled, pulling Lapis into the bed "But no middle of the night duets this time, I'm way too tired"

"Agreed" Yawned, laying down and immediately wrapping herself on the taller girl's body "Goodnight"

Pearl giggled a bit at the sight and kissed the top of Lapis' head "Goodnight, baby" The young Diamond quickly sat up on the bed "... I'm sorry, I'm bad at using pet names and things like that" the pinkette awkwardly chuckled 

"N-No!" Lapis blurted out "I just... I guess I wasn't ready for you to be this sweet" blushed 

"Should I stick to Lapis?" Asked 

"No, no, you... Can call me whatever you want" Gave out a silly smile 

"How about 'dolt'?" Pearl teased, kissing Lapis' lips softly

"You're spending way too much time with Jasper" Pouted 

"Then how about 'my dolt'?" Suggested

"... Fuck, you're too cute" Sighed, face bright red 

Pearl smiled, rolling on top of her girlfriend and pinning her down "I beg to differ" gently moved the blue bangs away from Lapis' eyes 

Heart pounding hard, Lapis inched forward, sealing their lips together. It was somehow deeper than the others, even more hungry and needy than the first they shared and a lot more passionate. Maybe it was because all alone in the dim light of Lapis' room there was no reason to hold back... And so they didn't. Pearl's mouth felt heavenly against hers and their bodies pressed together felt like pieces of a puzzle. Lapis' breath caught in her throat as the pinkette pulled away, nibbling on the young Diamond's neck "Pearl" she moaned, hands desperately holding into the sheets of the bed. As the taller girl reached her ear, shivers were sent down Lapis' spine and she moaned again, louder 

"NO SEX WHILE I'M IN THE HOUSE!" Jasper yelled, pounding against the wall

Pearl and Lapis flushed red as they heard Amethyst's laugh "Sorry!" the pudgy girl yelled, apparently thinking the warning was meant for her 

"Man, I wasn't even talking to you!" Jasper whined, making Amethyst laugh even harder 

\----------------

"So... How do I look?" Amethyst asked, straightening her tie 

"Very handsome" Jasper waved it off, styling her short mane "Are you sure it's ok for us Diamonds to go?" 

"Meh, no one will mind" The Crystal Gem assured "They know you guys are pretty decent people"

"And I'd like to see anyone saying otherwise" Pearl added, entering the room 

"Now look at that!" Jasper smirked, staring at the pinkette who wore an elegant suit with a black tie "A nice suit, some pretty menacing words..."

"What did I tell you about making the moves on my sister?" Amethyst huffed 

"Does it really seem like that's what I'm doing?" Jasper frowned 

"It's probably because you are only this nice to me" Pearl laughed, pinching the older Diamond's cheek 

"Well, you are the only one who feeds me" The giant woman shrugged 

"Well it's hard to believe that this is all-" Amethyst paused as Peridot walked in

"I'm not sure about this whole thing" Peridot sighed. She was wearing a simple black dress, hair tied up and glasses nowhere to be seen 

"Is that my sister?" Jasper joked

"I helped her" Pearl smiled "She looks beautiful, doesn't she?" 

Amethyst opened her mouth a couple of times, not being able to form any sentences "We'll take that as a yes" Jasper teased the smaller girl 

"Shut up" Blushed, eyes still on the blonde "You... Look really amazing"

"So do you" Peridot sheepishly smiled, gawking at her sharply dressed companion 

"What about Lapis?" Pearl asked, searching the room for her girlfriend 

"She's still getting ready" The younger Diamond replied 

"Don't worry, you'll have the chance to drool over her soon enough" Jasper snorted

"Guuuys, everyone's ready?" Lapis yelled all the way from her room 

"Yees!" Amethyst shouted "You're the only one left, and if you don't hurry Pearl will run away with Jasper, they're already hugging again"

"What?!" The bluenette frowned, quickly entering the room

"See? That's all it takes to summon her" The pudgy girl snorted 

"Oh, shut up" Lapis huffed, turning to Pearl, cheeks slightly red "... Do I look ok?" 

Pearl flushed "You look... Perfect" 

"What did I say?" Jasper rolled her eyes 

"Oh! That reminds me!" Lapis spoke up, grabbing Pearl's hand "I need your help to decide what necklace I'm going to wear" pulled the taller girl into the hallway 

"This is going to take forever" Amethyst sighed, dropping herself on the couch 

Lapis dragged the pinkette until halfway and then pressed her to a wall, kissing her "I'm sorry" breathed out as the kiss ended "I just really wanted to do this and I promised Peri I wouldn't do it in front of her... You look so handsome in that"

Pearl giggled a bit "I don't mind" wrapped her arms around the bluenette's waist "Seeing you with this dress made me want the same thing" joined their lips again

"Neeerds! We're gonna be late!" Amethyst yelled 

Breaking the kiss, Lapis sighed "We should go" 

"We should" Nodded, straightening her clothes "And..." pulled out moonstone from under her clothes "This is the necklace you should wear" 

"I gave it to you" Shook her head

"And I'm not returning, I love it" Smiled, putting the gem on Lapis' neck "I'm just lending it to you, for the day"

"Thank you" Giggled, kissing Pearl's cheek 

"Let's go, then" Offered Lapis her hand 

"Let's go" Nodded, intertwining their fingers together 

\----------------

"Pearl, how are you doing?" Sardonyx asked, hugging the pinkette tightly 

"I'm ok, Dony" Hugged the blonde back

"We all got really worried when you ran away" Garnet stated, giving Pearl a disapproving look 

"I know, I'm sorry... I needed a bit of time alone" Shyly spoke 

"We heard that Lapis was the one to find you" Sardonyx smiled, wiggling her eyebrows 

"Well, yes, she... Talked to me and... Took me home" Pearl stuttered "Her home actually, I've been there ever since"

"Oh?" Asked "Are the two of you...?"

"Together, yes" Blushed 

"Oh, I knew it!" Sardonyx beamed, hugging the pinkette again "I'm so happy for you, Pearl!"

"It was about time" Garnet smiled

"Thank you" Giggled "I'm really happy too, as you two can imagine"

"Rose would've been happy too, you know?" The dark skinned girl added, patting Pearl's head "So I don't want any guilt or drama because of her in your relationship with Lapis"

"... You two know me well" Sighed

"Of course we do, you're a bundle of guilt, selflessness and drama" Sardonyx huffed "You deserve this, Pearl! And Rose is probably wondering why are you here and not making out with your new lover"

Pearl gave out a teary laugh "Remember what she used to say?"

" 'When I'm gone, I want everyone celebrating my life, not mourning my death' " Garnet nodded, looking around at the weeping people scattered around 

"She would've hated seeing everyone like this..." Sardonyx turned to the pinkette "She would've hated seeing you avoiding Lapis"

"I'm not-" Tried 

"You are, because a part of you thinks it's wrong" Huffed "Come on, go and spoil your girlfriend for a bit" Discreetly pointed at a smiling Amethyst, hand in hand with Peridot "Your sister certainly is"

Pearl turned to the crowd, quickly spotting Lapis talking to Jasper "... I really like her, Dony" spoke up "So much it actually scares me a bit"

"True, you've fallen pretty quickly and hard for her" Garnet nodded 

"And that's wonderful, love usually takes time and is a lot more dramatic... Gods know you don't need any more drama" Sardonyx added

"I used to feel like Rose was my everything" Revealed "But when I'm with Lapis... I wonder if this is what she felt towards Greg"

"Love is weird, I never thought I'd fall for someone like Sugi, and yet..." Shrugged "We simply have to trust that the universe knows what it's doing" 

"Lately I've been thinking that it really does" Smiled "... I should go"

"You really should" Sardonyx smiled back, pushing the pinkette forward while Garnet gave her a thumbs up

\----------------

"So this is the baby..." Jasper spoke up, staring at the little boy who was sleeping soundly "Small" 

"Of couse he is, he's a newborn, moron" Peridot rolled her eyes 

"Kinda boring, really... What if I poke him?" The giant woman asked, using one of her fingers to softly push the baby's cheek. As soon as she touched him, Steven started to cry bloody murder "Crap, crap, crap!" Jasper yelled, pulling her hand back 

"Jasper!" Lapis barked, grabbing the small boy and cuddling him, trying to calm him down with no avail while everyone stared at them disapprovingly 

"What happened?" Pearl asked, approaching the trio 

Both Lapis and Peridot pointed at a whistling Jasper "Thanks" The older Diamond huffed 

"Here, give him to me" The pinkette took Steven from Lapis' arms "It's ok, Steven, it's ok... It was just aunt Jasper being silly" Spoke up, rocking the kid back and forth "It's ok, she's big and scary looking, but she's actually a little cinnamon roll" Explained, smiling as the boy slowly stopped weeping "Yes, good boy" nodded "No more crying"

"Huh, you're good with him" Jasper noted 

"Or maybe you're the one who's bad with kids" Lapis teased

"Hey! You weren't doing much better either, brat" Huffed 

"At least I wasn't the one who woke him up in the first place!" The bluenette barked 

"Shhh!" Pearl hushed both Diamonds "He's asleep again, no more fighting" 

"Is everything ok?" Greg asked, approaching the girls 

"Yes... Careful, he went back to sleep" Pearl handled Steven to his father 

"Thanks" The man smiled "He really likes you"

"Oh, it's nothing" The pinkette waved it off

"They'll bury her soon" Greg spoke up, hugging his son tighter "It's weird... Knowing it's the last time I'll..." he trailed off, unable to finish

Pearl weakly nodded "She would've hated to see you cry" put her arm on the man's shoulder "Don't think of it as a goodbye, she would never truly leave us" 

"I know" Sobbed, smiling a bit "I know..." 

"Guys, it's starting" Amethyst warned, walking towards the group

"We're going" Greg took a deep breath, carrying Steven towards Rose's coffin 

Jasper walked away too, followed by Amethyst and Peridot "... I'm here" Lapis smiled softly, gently grabbing Pearl's hand 

The pinkette smiled back, staring at their joined hands, it always helped her to feel better "I really don't know how I could manage this without you..."

"Good thing I'll always be around to hold your hand" Softly kissed Pearl's forehead 

"Always?" Asked, smile widening 

"Always."

\----------------

"Guys, I'm heading home" Jasper spoke up as they left the cemetery 

"I think I'll call it a day too" Amethyst nodded, turning to Peridot "Wanna go back and snuggle to some more of your stupid TV show?" 

"Camp Pining Hearts isn't stupid!" Stated "... And yes, please" 

"I think I'll stay for a while longer, perhaps walk a bit on the beach" Pearl shrugged, leaning into her girlfriend

"That sounds good" Lapis smiled 

"See you two back in the house, then" Jasper put a hand on Pearl's shoulder "Take it easy, ok?"

"Ok" Nodded 

"And you take care of her" The giant woman stared at her younger sister 

"Your crush is showing again, Jas" Amethyst snorted 

Rolling her eyes the older Diamond huffed and backed away, walking towards her car while Amethyst and Peridot followed "Are you really ok?" Lapis asked, turning to her girlfriend 

"I am" Smiled "You being here makes it easier" 

Smiling back she gave Pearl a quick peck before speaking "I guess that after today everyone will know that we're together, huh?" 

"It's a good thing they do, I'd hate seeing you flipping out at any more of my friends" Teased

"When have I ever-" Tried 

"I'm pretty sure that's what you did to Blue" Pearl laughed

"... Well... She's the one who started it!" Blushed "She was all over you... And you missed classes for her!"

"I missed classes for you too, you know?" Softly nuzzled Lapis' hair 

"Well, she kissed you before, what if she had a relapse?" Pouted "After kissing you myself I can tell you for sure that it's an addiction very hard to control" 

"She's dating your cousin" Giggled "And I fell in love with a dorkier bluenette" 

"Well, she's cute, and we all know you had a thing for curly haired girls" Insisted 

"Well, let me tell you one big secret" Smiled "I don't have 'a thing' for you... I'm in love"

"... There's you being all cute again" Whined, making the pinkette laugh again "... Do you really want to walk around the beach? We could go to the cave, lie on the bed for a bit or take a swim" Lapis suggested, wrapping her arms around Pearl's neck

"The bed does sound appealing" Hummed, resting her head atop of Lapis' 

"And the best part is that our sisters can't possibly find us" Laughed

"I really love them, but the house is starting to feel a little cramped" Pearl nodded "I think last night proved it"

"Then let's get alone together" The bluenette smirked, pulling the Crystal Gem towards her motorcycle 

\----------------

"So, what do you want to-" Lapis was cut off by Pearl's lips clashing into hers as the pinkette pushed her into bed

"I'm sorry" Pulled away, chuckling a bit "I really needed that" hugged the smaller girl

After a few more minutes of silently kissing and a lot of cuddling, the young Diamond started, afraid "... Pearl?" 

"Hm?" Asked, staring into the deep blue of Lapis' eyes

"... Am I..." Trailed off, fighting to find the courage to finish her thought 

"Are you...?" Pearl repeated, confused 

"... Do you really like me?" Breathed out, uncertainty dripping from her voice

"... What kind of question is that?" The pinkette frowned "Is this about Blue again?"

"No! I... Never mind" Looked away

"Lapis" Pearl spoke up, grabbing the bluenette's hands "Of course I like you"

"I'm sorry" Clenched her fists "I know I shouldn't, but... I feel so scared that you only feel this way now"

"Lapis..." Pearl frowned "Look at me" The smaller girl reluctantly turned, meeting the pinkette's light blue eyes "I like you" repeated "I've liked you since we met although it took me forever to realize... And I will keep liking you for as long as you'll have me, you dolt.... If I ever made you feel like-"

"You didn't! I just..." Paused "I've dated before, I've been in love before... But it was never like this and... I'm scared that Rose was it for you and I'm just like one of those boys I dated" 

"But you're not" Pearl huffed "Lapis you're... Even with Rose, it was never quite like this"

"In a good way?" Asked 

"In the most wonderful way" Stated, kissing her softly "What I had with her is completely different from what I have with you" assured "Rose made me feel like there was a place for me, but you... You make me feel like I've finally found it"

Lapis smiled widely, fighting back the blush that spread across her cheeks with no avail "You really mean it?" 

"Of course I do, dolt" Smiled back "All it takes is one smile from you... And I'm home."

"Thank God they set Homeworld on fire" Giggled, kissing the pinkette's neck

"Thank goodness you're loud" Pearl teased, a smirk on her face 

"Waaaay too much time with Jasper" Pouted, pushing her girlfriend away

\----------------

"We should head back" Lapis spoke up, checking the time on her cellphone "It'll be dark soon and we have classes tomorrow" 

"Oh, right" Pearl nodded, getting up "... I should probably go to my place tonight"

"What? Why?" The bluenette frowned, clearly disappointed 

"Well, it's where my things are" Laughed 

"I wish we lived together" Sighed, pressing their foreheads together 

"Isn't that a bit hasty?" Pearl blushed 

"I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life going to bed and waking up all cuddled up with you" Stated, dead serious 

"Well, tell that to your mother" The pinkette pulled back, getting out of the bed 

"Eventually I'll have to" Dropped herself back on the sheets 

"... Will she react as badly as I think?" Pearl asked, worried 

"Nah, probably worse" Gave out a dry chuckle "... But I'll handle it, I'll even run away if I have to" shrugged "I could always live here"

"You could always live with me" Pearl stated 

Lapis pushed herself up, staring at the pinkette's eyes "... Do you mean it?" 

"Of course I mean it" Huffed "Weren't you saying how you wanted for us to live together?" 

"What if we break up?" The bluenette asked, the words leaving a horrible taste in her mouth 

"... I don't think that will ever be an issue" Spoke up, smiling fondly at her girlfriend 

Lapis smiled back, heart fluttering "I hope not... I'm pretty sure I would miss you forever" stated "I'm not sure how Rose and Blue managed to let you go, but I know for a fact that I wouldn't be able to"

"You know... " Pearl licked her lips "I don't think I really need anything from my house as of now"

"Good" Lapis smirked "Because there's no way in hell I'd let you leave anyway" 

"Will you at least drive me back to your house?" Pearl giggled 

"Fine, fiiiiine" Grabbed her motorcycle keys "But just because your sister and Jas would flip out if we didn't go back"

\----------------

"- I did wash my uniform so we're settled until tomorrow, but I will have to go back eventually, you know?" Pearl chuckled, walking up the steps to the Diamond's house 

"Let future Lapis deal with that" Shrugged, pulling the pinkette by the wrist and giving her a kiss 

The front door swung open and yet neither of them wanted to move, so they shrugged it off, waiting to hear one of their sisters whining... But it never came. A shiver came down both Lapis' and Pearl's spine as they heard the commanding voice and so they pulled away, Lapis quickly putting herself in front of the pinkette "What in God's name is going on here?" Yellow Diamond barked, furious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean... Meeting your girlfriend's mother is always awkward *laughs*


	12. Full Disclosure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, I... I spent my free time playing Undertale non stop, sorry 'u' The good news is that I finished it so... I'm really sorry *sheepishly laughs* it won't happen again... Probably
> 
> And more people making me blush, gods <3 I want to thank everyone for reading and leaving kudos and comments, I really enjoy writing, but when I know that other people enjoy it too it makes me even happier and helps me to keep my determination o/

"So there I am, away from home, taking care of our family business and thinking 'I should come earlier and surprise my daughters, surely they will be positively surprised' " Yellow Diamond spoke up, her voice dripping with irony "And what do I find?" Eyed Jasper "My eldest daughter devouring junk food even though she knows her physical form is her instrument" eyed Peridot "My youngest daughter involved with a criminal" turned to Lapis, disappointment clear in her face "And my heir... Kissing another woman"

"Now hold-" Amethyst was interrupted by the matriarch glaring at her

"You need to have permission to talk inside my house" Barked "I see Opal got you out of the streets, but couldn't get the streets out of you"

The pudgy girl gritted her teeth and clenched her fist "Mother!" Peridot squeaked out "I..."

"I don't care about what you have to say!" Stated, her yellowish eyes flaring up "And I want you Crystal Gems out of my house right now before I call the police" pointed at the door 

Amethyst looked at Peridot, giving her a reassuring smile before getting up "I'm leaving, I'll swing by later when your highness ain't home" snorted, walking past the fuming Diamond 

"It'll be ok" Lapis whispered to Pearl

The pinkette looked at her girlfriend, Lapis seemed confident enough. She then turned to Jasper, the girl also gave her an 'it's ok' nod. Sighing, Pearl got up, staring straight at Yellow Diamond's eyes "Excuse me" spoke up, following her sister outside 

Just as they closed the door, Yellow Diamond's yells started again, louder and seemingly a lot angrier too "... Let's get out of here before I go back in and punch the living shit out of that woman" Amethyst huffed 

"Agreed."

\----------------

"This is unusual" Ruby whistled, opening the door to let Pearl and Amethyst in "You two haven't visited in a while, is something wrong?" The older woman asked, concerned. Ruby was Garnet's mother, black hair, dark skinned and well built, she looked a lot like her daughter, except for the short temper and short stature "Garnet isn't actually home..."

"You could say that" Amethyst sighed "And we're actually here to talk to aunt Sapphire" 

"We're sorry for the intrusion" Pearl smiled a bit "Is she here?" 

"... Yep" Nodded, still confused "Sapphy!" Yelled 

"Yes?" Came a voice from another room. In a few seconds she walked into the living room, Sapphire was Garnet's second mother, just about Ruby's height, long, naturally white hair that covered the eyepatch where her left eye used to be and a warm, welcoming smile "Pearl, Amethyst!" The woman's smile got wider "It's been so long, how have you been?" 

"Not super" Amethyst dropped herself on the couch without much ceremony "We came for some advice, maybe some pointers" 

"... Advice?" Sapphire frowned 

"Well, you are always great on those" Pearl shyly smiled

"Aaand more importantly... You're a Diamond" Amethyst spoke up

Ruby and Sapphire exchanged glances before the white haired woman asked "... I thought you two were in good terms with them"

"Oh, Peri, Lappy and Jas are fine" The pudgy girl clenched her fists "It's your sister that's pissing us off"

"... She was never easy, even when we were kids" Sapphire sighed "What did she do this time?"

"Kicked us out when she found out we've been doing her daughters" Amethyst explained

"We haven't been-" Pearl was cut off 

"Aaah, I've been there" Ruby nodded " 'tho my beef was with a different coloured Diamond" 

"Was Blue Diamond as bad?" The pinkette asked

"Mother wanted to have Ruby thrown out of the city" Sapphire spoke up, eyebrows furrowed "And she would have if we hadn't ran away"

"I don't envy the two of you who grew up in a city where the Diamonds truly ruled this place" Amethyst snorted

"... Although she can say some pretty mean things when she is angry, she was always the level headed of the family" Sapphire stated "I think that if you two talked to her, really sat down and talked, you could solve things"

"You honestly think that she could ever accept us into their perfect little family?" Amethsyt snorted 

"I do" Sapphire nodded "All she needs is time do adjust... But it will be ugly for a little while"

Pearl looked outside the window, sky already turning dark. Clenching her fists she wondered just how badly things were going, and cursed herself for not being there to hold Lapis' hand "But you two should be prepared for the worse too" Ruby stated "There's some demons you just can't fight, look at what happen to Sapphy and I"

"So you're saying we should take them and run away?" Pearl frowned 

"That's a good idea, we could probably go to France, right?" Amethyst turned to her sister

"Well, I still speak fluently, but we would need-" Tried 

"Girls!" Ruby shot her hands up "I'm not telling to kidnap her daughters to another country"

"You're right" Amethyst nodded "We should take them to our home instead" 

Pearl stared at her sister, eyebrows furrowed together "... You're absolutely right" Got up "Come on, let's get them back"

"W- Wait-" Ruby was cut off 

"Hell yes! Let's go get our girls!" Amethyst shouted, running out from the house and dragging the pinkette with her "Thanks for the advice!"

"... I blame you for this" Sapphire turned to her mouth opened wife

\----------------

"... I'm in love with her" Lapis spoke up, determination on her eyes 

"Oh, please" The Diamond matriarch snorted "What? Have you fallen for a girl you've known for less than a week? There's a pile of clothes on your bedroom floor that's there for longer than that"

"I know it's weird and it seems a stretch to say it, but it's true" Nodded "I have"

"This is just another one of your fits" Yellow Diamond huffed "Like the nonsense with your hair and body, it will pass and you will soon enough regret it"

"It's not like when I decided to quit ballet and dye my hair, this is different, we're talking about a relationship" Lapis barked 

"Oh, please" The blonde woman raised a voice "A relationship?!"

"T- That's right" Peridot spoke up "And I am also in a relationship with Amethyst" 

"Ok, so let me get this straight..." Gritted her teeth "Both of you are... Sleeping with girls... And you?" Turned to Jasper 

"Nope, my fingers are clean" Jasper answered, raising her hands up "But I'm with them on this, they are pretty smitten with those two" 

"Why women? Why them?" Yellow Diamond frowned "If you had been out there kissing some boy I would've been so happy..."

"And why can't you be happy just because it's a girl?" Lapis pleaded "I know it's hard for them being Crystal Gems, but-"

"Have you forgotten what they did to us? To you?" The woman asked

"... Have you?" Lapis inquired, anger creeping up on her " Have you forgotten what Pearl did on that night?"

"I see" The Diamond matriarch snorted "You twisted thankfulness for affection... She did nothing your sister wouldn't have done, she didn't save your life, she simply got to you first" 

"I wouldn't have made it in time, mother" Jasper spoke up "Lapis had already fainted when Pearl opened the locker"

"She has scars on her hand, a diamond burnt to her skin" The bluenette gritted her teeth "Me? Thanks to her, in a week I was completely healed"

"Thanks to her friends you were there in the first place" Yellow Diamond huffed "And that little criminal... She used to mug people on dark alleys before Opal adopted her"

"It doesn't matter" Peridot spoke up "It's not who she is now, and I am sure she only did what she had to"

"Then why can't you two settle for friendship? You never showed any interested towards women before" Turned to Lapis "And neither did you, you've had boyfriends, nice young men who could ensure our family's future"

"It wasn't a choice, we simply fell for two people who happened to be women and Crystal Gems" The bluenette grumpily spoke up

"And why are you so against this anyway? It's not like we're religious or anything like grandma Blue" Jasper shrugged "I say leave them be"

"And how will our family legacy go on?" Gritted her teeth "You weren't the first of our name and I refuse to let you be the last" 

"We can have children other ways, I heard Garnet has two mothers" Lapis argued 

"Yes, there are many ways to ensure that there will be another Diamond to inherit Homeworld, mother" Peridot nodded 

"Oh, don't bring Sapphire into this, she was wrong and it's because of her that I had to marry your father and take over Homeworld" Yellow Diamond frowned "She turned her back on her duty to our family" 

"... Sapphire? As in aunt Sapphire?! You mean Garnet is..." Jasper babbled 

"Your cousin, of course" Huffed "Mother burned all of Sapphire's pictures and all registers that she was a Diamond, and I made sure you three wouldn't be influenced by her, but it seems it was all in vain" 

"Suddenly a lot of things make more sense" Jasper whistled 

"Then that's proof that I don't need some guy to marry and have little Diamonds" Lapis reasoned "Mother, I am really completely enamoured with her... I will run away like aunt Sapphire if I have to" 

"You're willing to turn your back to your family and duty for some girl you've known for less than a week?" The Diamond matriarch asked, her expression more menacing than ever 

"Yes." Lapis spoke up, determination flashing on her deep blue eyes "Aunt Sapphire took that risk and look what happened, she got married, had a kid and now lives happily with the woman her heart told was the one... Mine is saying the same about Pearl"

"Fuck" The older blonde breathed out, sitting down on the couch 

The three younger Diamonds looked around each other, confused "... So..." 

"Half of me really wants to kick all of you out of my house" Yellow Diamond snickered 

"... And the other half?" Lapis asked, gulping 

"Is incredibly proud of you all for standing up to me for something you really want" Sighed "I really... Want to accept this" 

"Will you?" Jasper questioned 

"... You two will invite your... Girlfriends... To a family dinner and I will make my final decision" Stated "One chance only." 

Lapis and Peridot's mouth hung wide open while Jasper flashed a big smile "I knew you wouldn't be able to say no when even Peri decided to defy you" 

"Yes, that was a-" The matriarch was cut off by the front door swinging open 

"We're here to kidnap your daughters!" Amethyst yelled, running inside and picking Peridot up and throwing her over her shoulders "And you can't stop us!" 

"We're not really kidnapping them! And please excuse us!" Pearl shouted, passing by the older blonde and also picking her girlfriend up in bridal style 

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!" Lapis giggled, softly hitting the pinkette "It's ok" 

"Mother has agreed to get to know you dorks better" Jasper rolled her eyes "But this isn't really helping your case" 

Exchanging glances, both Crystal Gems slowly lowered Peridot and Lapis do the ground "Clod" The blonde blushed as Amethyst flashed an apologetic smile 

Yellow Diamond watched the display with a blank face "..." 

"Uh... Sorry" The pudgy girl scratched the back of her head "We were really convinced the only way you'd ever allow this was over your dead body... We would eventually give them back!... Probably... Not" 

The older Diamond burst into laughter "You two really know how to choose, huh?" Shook her head "I will be taking a bath, I expect dinner to be almost finished by the time I'm done" Turned away "And you two better stay and behave if you want my approval"

"Understood, m'am!" Amethyst spoke up, a smile on her face 

"... My legs are shaking" Pearl breathed out, also smiling wide 

"I told you I could handle it" Lapis giggled, kissing her girlfriend "But it's nice to know you'd break into my house and kidnap me if you had to"

"I don't think it qualifies as kidnap if you want to come" Pearl smirked, nuzzling the smaller girl 

"Well, after you picked me up like that how could I not want to go?" Asked 

"We're still here, you know?" Jasper made a face "And we still have to make dinner for mother" 

"Right!" Pearl nodded "Lapis, you set the table, Amy and Peri clean up the diner room, Jas and I will cook" instructed 

"Maybe I should set the table, Lapis is better at cooking" The older Diamond spoke up 

"I'm afraid I'd get... Distracted" Pearl blushed a bit

"I don't wanna hear another word" Jasper frowned, dragging the pinkette into the kitchen

\----------------

Yellow Diamond frowned, walking into the living room where Amethyst, Peridot and Lapis where lazily laying on the couch, watching some sitcom "... Didn't I say I wanted dinner ready?" 

"It is" Jasper yelled from the other room 

"Jasper cooked dinner?" Asked, frown increasing 

"She probably just made something small" Amethyst waved it off "P's the cook here" 

Expression not wavering, the Diamond matriarch walked towards the kitchen. Somehow the banquet from the day before seemed unimpressive compared to what the pinkette had in store for them that night. Lapis' eyes widened as she saw things she didn't even know they had the ingredients for "Jasper told me you enjoy drinking whine while eating, so I also took the liberty to choose one I think works well with the food"

Nodding, the older blonde sat down, taking a sip of the wine "A fine choice" Sitting down as well, the pinkette stared at the matriarch, waiting "Oh, you may eat" Motioned, a small smile of approval on her face 

The rest of the girls sat down as well, Jasper and Amethyst already filling up their plates and nibbling on the food "... So how was the meeting, mother?" Lapis asked, eyes fixated on the older Diamond 

"Boring, how was this week in the new school?" Inquired 

"So much happened... It didn't feel like just one week to be honest" Lapis smiled 

"I see" Yellow Diamond nodded, turning to Pearl and then Amethyst "Tell me about yourselves, what are your qualities?"

"Not much to say, mother got me off of the streets, as you already know" The pudgy girl spoke up "I'm on the football team, pretty average grades..." 

"And are you any good at football?" Questioned

"Oh, Amy's great, which is funny 'cause she's really short" Jasper snorted, mouth full "She's also pretty awesome with boxing and is pretty tough" 

"Don't speak with food on your mouth" Yellow Diamond frowned, turning back to Amethyst "So your more of a sport... Hm, it might go well with Peridot's brains" 

"Yep, together we are the whole package, brains and brawn" Amethyst smirked, gently smacking her girlfriend's shoulder with her own 

"And you?" The older blonde turned to Pearl

"... Well, I'm a pretty good swimmer, like Lapis-" The pinkette was cut off 

"The same as Lapis, they actually tied a couple of nights ago" Jasper spoke up "Sea foam runs through the veins of both of them" 

"But I'm more confident in my grades, I'm a straight A student" Shyly stated

"And she's awesome at house chores too" Amethyst added, pointing at the table "As you can see" 

"And she's the head cheerleader and captain of the fencing club" Jasper pointed out "So she's like, the brains, the brawn and all the rest"

Yellow Diamond stared hard at the pinkette "So tell me, Pearl" 

"Y-Yes?" Stuttered 

"Why do you want to go out with Lapis?" Questioned 

"... I want to go out with your daughter because..." Paused, fists clenching and eyes flaring up with determination "Because it just feels right... Because I've never felt this way before, because I can see heaven in her eyes, because I am deeply and hopelessly in love with her"

Lapis blushed while the older Diamond smiled, shaking her head "I can appreciate someone like you, who has the guts to take action and has the nerve to look me in the eye and say those things" Turned to Amethyst "And I definitely think that someone as self assured as you and with the strength to turn her life around can do great wonders to Peridot"

"D- Does that mean..." Peridot tried 

"It means I will allow this to continue for now, but I will keep an eye in your relationships... " Spoke up, going back to eating her share "And this is delicious, by the way" 

"T-Thank you!" Pearl smiled, relieved 

Merely nodding, the blonde checked her phone, staring at the message she'd received a few days ago. 'You should go home', send from an unknown number... "Jasper" Called, eyeing her eldest daughter "After dinner, I want to have a talk with you"

"Sure" Complied 

"So Pearl, what are your plans for the future?" Yellow Diamond asked

\----------------

"I can't believe we're allowed to keep dating" Pearl giggled, dropping herself into Lapis' bed 

"I can't believe she actually insisted the two of you stayed in for the night" The bluenette tiredly sighed, laying next to her blue eyed lover "... I'm glad this ended well... I'm glad you're here"

The pinkette's smile widened as she wrapped her arms around Lapis "I'm glad too" 

"... Will your mother be as easy?" Asked, eyes already half closed 

"... Mother is... She definitely won't... Forbid it" Pearl paused "B- But the important thing is that your mother didn't disown you!" 

"I'm as surprised as you, she was always pretty homophobic, I don't know what changed her mind..." Shrugged "Maybe she's got a crush on you like Jasper, did you see how smitten she was? I think I'm the one who'll have to earn her approval now"

"Oh, hush" Giggled "And you know your sister and I have a platonic relationship"

"Well, that's what we used to say about each other and where are we now, huh?" Lapis teased 

"I promise I won't fall in love with your sister, you dolt" Pearl rolled her eyes, kissing Lapis' forehead "... In fact, I'm pretty sure I can promise I won't fall for anyone else"

".... You mean it?" Lapis asked, staring at the pinkette's bright blue eyes 

"I do" Nodded, joining their lips together

Lapis' heart fluttered as she kissed Pearl back "We should stop" spoke up in between kisses in a very unconvincing way

"... Yes, we really should" The taller girl pulled away "If your mother comes in we're doomed" 

"... We could spend the night at your place tomorrow" Lapis suggested "Your mother isn't home, right?"

"Hm, we'd have the whole house to ourselves" Nodded, softly nibbling on the bluenette's neck 

"I wonder what could we do in an empty house" Smirked 

"I have a few ideas" Pearl grinned "But for now, well deserved sleep"

"No objections here" Yawned, snuggling up against her girlfriend "Goodnight, P" 

"Goodnight, baby" Closed her eyes, resting her head atop of Lapis'

\----------------

"So... What did you wanted to talk to me about?" Jasper asked, staring as her mother poured more wine into her own cup

"... The reason why I came back was this" Handed her daughter a cellphone "Someone sent me that text" 

"... 'You should go home'?" Jasper frowned "Who the hell sent it?" 

"I don't know" Spoke up "But I do know that a car was parked right outside when I arrived and they drove away as soon as I got close" 

"... That's really not good" The white haired girl's frown widened 

"Keep an eye on your sisters" Yellow Diamond warned "I have a horrible feeling about this, and I suspect those Crystal Gems have something to do with it"

"They would never mess with Lapis and Peri, they're really in love, mother" Jasper rolled her eyes 

"I'm not worried about Amethyst and Pearl doing something, I'm worried about this relationship doing something" Huffed "Not everyone in this city is so openly accepting to homossexual behaviour, and I don't exactly see them hiding it, Lapis was kissing that girl just outside our doorstep"

"... I get what you're saying, I'll let my guard up" Nodded 

"Good" The older blonde spoke up, taking another sip of her wine "Now to bed, you have classes tomorrow"

"Yes, mother"

\----------------

"Lapis" Pearl gently shook the bluenette "Are you awake?" 

"I am now" Groggily mumbled, opening her eyes, it was still dark and the clock on her wall showed it was still in the middle of the night "What happened?" asked, her blue eyed lover was out of bed, crouched in the ground and wide awake 

"I heard someone trying to open your window" Whispered 

"What?" Shot up, instinctively grabbing the bat she kept under her bed 

"Whoever it was, fled before I could get a hold of them" Pearl explained "It's locked, so I don't think anyone could get in, but still" 

"That's freaky, do you think it was a burglar?" Frowned, putting the bad down 

"Burglars don't try to get inside houses with three cars and a motorcycle in the driveway" Shook her head "I think I saw a flash of white hair" 

Lapis froze, shaking a bit "... Do you think..." 

"I think it might have been Malachite" Nodded, fists clenched "He was trying to get in, but didn't expect me to be here"

"... What was he trying to do?" Stuttered, visibly scared 

"I don't know, but I don't like it for one bit" Pearl spoke up, hugging her girlfriend "I want you to do something for me" 

"What?" Asked, hugging the pinkette tighter 

"Wear this and don't take it off" Pulled a necklace from under her clothes. It wasn't moonstone, it was an oval shaped pearl pendant which Lapis hadn't ever seen before 

"... Why?" Frowned 

"Please? For me" Begged "It's like... A charm, it'll make me feel better"

"... Sure" Complied, not really being able to say no "If it makes you happy..."

"Thank you" Softly kissed Lapis "Just indulge me for a bit"

"I don't see any problems with that" Smirked, pulling the pinkette closer 

"Tomorrow" Pearl giggled, rolling to the side "We have to sleep"

"Fiiine, honour student" Pouted "You used to ditch for Blue, but-"

"I can't ditch because of you, you dork" Ran her fingers on Lapis' hair "It wouldn't make a very good impression on your mother, I need to keep my markers" 

"... Are you still thinking about it?" Chuckled "You already passed, trust me" 

"I'd rather not risk it" Pearl sighed, snuggling her lover "Can we just sleep? And maybe go to a pet shop tomorrow to get you a huge ass dog or something to attack any moron who tries to get in"

"I feel safe enough with you here" Lapis smiled 

"And you are" Kissed the top of the bluenette's hair "I will never let anything happen to you, I promise"

\----------------

"So it's true? All of you dorks are dating now?" Sugilite asked, a teasing smirk on her lips as she dropped herself on the chair of the same table as them

"We are" Amethyst nodded, wrapping her arms around a very embarrassed-looking Peridot 

"Yep" Lapis mimicked the gesture to a flustered Pearl 

"So... Who made the first move?" Sardonyx asked, excited 

"I did" Peridot and Pearl spoke up

Sugilite frowned "You two waited around for them to make a move?"

"What can we say? They're both pretty smooth nerds" Amethyst shrugged 

"Or maybe you two are just slow moving dorks" Garnet teased

"Hey, you're the one who said I should wait otherwise she would freak out on me" Lapis huffed

"You did?" Pearl giggled 

"You would have" Garnet shrugged "You needed time to figure things out on your own"

"So Jasper is next" Sugilite teased "We need to find a Crystal Gem for you" 

"Ooh, who do we know?" Sardonyx asked, joining in "Maybe Alexandrite or-" 

"I'm okay, no need to fix me up" Jasper snorted 

"Yeah, she already has a crush on P" Amethyst waved it off 

"What?" Sardonyx frowned 

"Amethyst" Pearl rolled her eyes "Don't tease her" 

"Oh, that reminds me!" The pudgy girl smirked "P and I are having a party this wednesday in our place" 

"We most certainly are not" Pearl spoke up without missing a beat 

"Yes, we are" Amethyst repeated "After all it's Dewey's birthday!"

"You hate him" Garnet stated

"That's why he's not invited" Chuckled "Come on! I'm not talking about some huge out of control party, just a reunion with the close friends for a couple of hours"

"That actually sounds good" Lapis nodded 

"See? Even your girlfriend knows I'm right" Amethyst turned to her sister 

".... Fine" Sighed 

"So it's settled!" Smirked, getting up and pulling Peridot along "Now if you'll excuse me, Peri and I are going to make out before our classes start"

"I DIDN'T NEED TO HEAR THAT!" Both Jasper and Lapis yelled

\----------------

"Hey, you have a tattoo on your back, don't you?" Pearl asked out of the blue, staring at Lapis. They were both under Pearl's favourite tree, laying on the grass and watching the sky "Water wings... Like your jacket" Pointed out 

"... Yes?" Frowned "Why?" 

"Do you have any others?" Smiled "Just curious, you've seen mine" 

"Well, there's a diamond on the back of my neck" Pushed her hair aside "Mother, Peri and Jasper have them too, it's like a family tradition" pulled her sleeves up, showing a water patterned tribal tattoo "And there's this one" 

"Do you want to get more in the future?" Inquired, running her fingers on Lapis' tattoo 

"Probably, yeah" Chuckled "Mother flipped out when I showed up with my wings, though"

"They're pretty" Pearl spoke up "I really like them" 

"What about you?" Lapis asked " Thinking about getting another one?"

"I am" Nodded "I'm been toying with the idea for a while now, and I think I finally have the design ready" 

"Oh? And what is it?" The bluenette frowned, curious 

Pearl smiled, staring at Lapis "... You know, I think I've been obviously in love with you for a while, haven't I? I mean... I used to get so jealous whenever you spoke about this girl you liked, and I always wanted to hog you all to myself and keep holding your hand forever" 

Lapis blushed "I- I don't know about that" 

"Thank you for being patient with me" Kissed the bluenette, making her flush even redder "... I wish I had met you before" Pulled away, gently playing with Lapis' bangs "Before everything, everyone, so that neither of us had fears or scars... I wish I'd been there when you first learned about love, and before you could suffer I'd be at your side protecting and loving you" Opened a melancholic smile "... But I'm thankful that I get to be here now, with you"

"I love you" Lapis blurted out

Pearl's eyes widened and her smile got even bigger, now bright with happiness "I love you too"

"Come on" Got up, intertwining their fingers together

"W-Where are we going? We still have-" Tried 

"We're going to your house" Lapis spoke up, giving Pearl a meaningful look 

The pinkette blushed "A- Are you su-"

"I am" Nodded, pulling her girlfriend "Let's go" 

\----------------

Pearl quickly opened the door, hands shaking "Uh... Make yourself at home" 

Lapis nodded, walking inside. As expected, Pearl's house was extremely clean and ordered and somehow gave out a way more homey vibe than her own house. Various trophy decorated shelves on the wall, football, cheerleading, fencing, swimming, boxing, track, Opal seemed weirdly similar to her own mother who enjoyed showing off her daughters' accomplishments "So this is how you are as a blonde" chuckled, staring at the family picture hanging next to a huge soccer trophy 

"Uh, yeah" Sheepishly laughed "Pink suits me better, don't you think?" 

"I think you're beautiful either way" Spoke up, turning to her lover 

Pearl smiled, inching closer "Well, I could say the same about you... " Lapis' heart fluttered as they kissed, Pearl's hand shyly going down to her hips and reaching the bottom of her shirt "Can I?" asked in between kisses

"Yes" Breathed out, blushing as the pinkette slowly started to unbutton her uniform

"Is someone home?" A voice came out from somewhere in the house "Amy? Pearl?"

The pinkette jolted back, eyes wide "Crap! You have to go!" whispered to Lapis "Mother's here!" 

"Wha-" Before Lapis could even say anything, a tall blonde woman walked into the room. She looked a lot like Pearl, light blonde hair up in a ponytail, bright blue eyes, the same pale complexion... But a stoic expression that sent shivers down the young Diamond's spine, it reminded her of the icy glare Pearl had shown while facing Malachite

"Fuck" Pearl breathed out, hiding her face in her hands 

Lapis gulped, staring at this huge woman standing a few feet from them, Pearl seemed genuinely worried about the whole situation "Uh... Sorry to intrude I'm-" 

"I know who you are" Opal spoke up in a calm tone, approaching them "You are the little Diamond heir... Pearl, what exactly is she doing here? Classes haven't even finished yet" 

"... I... We..." The pinkette stuttered. Lapis gently held her hand, trying to give her some encouragement, an act that didn't go by unnoticed by the older woman "She's... Lapis is... My girlfriend" confessed

Opal's face remained the same as she raised her arm, lowering it in almost slow motion towards Lapis who flinched, not sure as to what she should expect "Welcome to the family, kiddo!" Smiled, pulling the shocked bluenette into a bone crushing hug "Wait, did I just interrupted something?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled for a while because I made two different versions of this chapter and I couldn't decide which I liked better, one YD was accepting to their relationship (which is this one) and in the other one she was a complete asshole... I decided that I didn't want to write her like that because I feel like in this universe she'd be strict and sort of cold, but not really a bitch like in canon. I don't know, it seemed to fit more the image I painted her through the whole story up until now, I hope you guys agree.
> 
> Thanks again for all the support and sorry for the delay, see ya in the next chap o/
> 
> Opal know what's up *chuckles*


	13. Strawberries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I'm kinda in a hurry so I won't say much, but I'll say enough; Thank you. Thanks to each one of you and even tho' I don't have the habit of answering all the comments, know that I read them all and I read them a lot. It makes me incredibly proud and happy when you say I got you more into Pearlapis or that this is one of your favourite fics or even a simple "good work". So... Thank you pups, see ya down there ;)

"So, tell me, little Diamond" Opal smiled, sitting down on the couch and motioning for them to do the same 

"Y- Yes?" Lapis shrieked, still afraid of the older woman 

"Do you plan on having how many kids with my Pearl?" Asked, smile still in place 

The bluenette choked while Pearl blushed "Mother!" 

"I understand that as a Diamond, heirs are a must" Opal continued, ignoring her daughter's protests "So how many little Diamonds will you want to have? One, two?"

"M- Maybe two or three" Lapis spoke up, cheeks red "I... Always wanted a big family and I... Really think that Pearl would make a great mother, so-" 

"That's wonderful! I want as many grandkids as possible" Nodded, her smile widening "And have you given any thoughts to their names?" 

"Uh..." The bluenette trailed off, turning to look at her girlfriend "W- We haven't really-"

"I really want gem named grandchildren, I think it's one of the few traditions in this city that should be kept" Opal warned 

"I... Think you have nothing to worry about, mother would also be very angry if I didn't follow the tradition of having a gem named heir" Lapis stuttered 

Pearl sighed and looked down to her phone, quickly texting her sister, she would need a backup for this "And have you two had sex yet? Or what I interrupted was supposed to be your first time?" And fast, the pinkette decided, blushing harder

\----------------

"Thank you again, Pearl" Amethyst gritted her teeth "For saying I just had to come home and bring Peri with me" 

"Did I say 'come'? I meant to say 'don't' " Pearl smiled a bit, watching as their mother interrogated Peridot non stop 

"I hate you" The younger girl huffed "Mom! You've drilled her enough!" 

"I just want to make sure she's right for you, Amy" Opal smiled "You can't ever be too cautious with a Diamond... And who'd have known that you and your sister would fall for them?" 

"Yeah, whatever, we're going to my room and if you try to get in, we'll barricade the door" Amethyst warned, dragging an awkward looking Peridot away from her family

"Understood" Opal giggled "So, Pearl..." turned to her oldest daughter 

"We have to go!" Pearl quickly spoke up, grabbing Lapis' arm "I have a... Tattooist appointment. Right now. Shame, though, I'm sure Lapis would've loved to stay more" 

"Another tattoo? Fine, fine" The older woman waved them off "I won't be staying long, anyway" Kissed the top of her daughter's head "I just came to see how you were handling Rose's passing and to meet the little boy, I'll be gone again before tonight" 

"I'm okay" Pearl insisted 

"Obviously you are" Opal nodded, her gaze on Lapis "Then I'll go visit your aunt Sapphire, I need her help with some work stuff" 

"Excellent" The pinkette smiled "See you later, mother!"

\----------------

"You couldn't wait to get out of there, huh?" Lapis chuckled, as they stopped in front of the beach "Your mother is fun" 

"She's an embarrassment" Pearl groaned, hiding her face with her hands "I'm sorry for the third degree" 

"I don't mind" Shrugged "I mean... It caught me a little off guard when she asked what our children names were going to be, but you know, could've been worse" Laughed 

"... Did you mean it?" Asked "Do you think I'll make a good mother?" 

"Of course I meant it" Lapis smiled, hugging the taller girl 

"And did you mean when you said you wanted to have three kids?" Frowned

"Well... Yeah, I... Was telling the truth when I said I always wanted to have a big family" Explained, staring at the sea "I often think about that stuff, we'd live by the beach, and I'd teach them how to swim and how to camp... We'd be the kind of family that eats together, but in an actual enjoyable way, I would never pry on their business, but I like think I'd be able to raise them in a way that they would know they could come to me with anything" turned to Pearl "And I'd have the love of my life with me, helping to raise the little rascals, someone that could keep both me and the kids in line, someone who'd help me make waffles covered with ice cream and strawberries every morning, someone that I could see myself having kids with, someone that I could see myself growing old with..."

"Do you think I'm that person?" Pearl whispered 

"I know you are" Lapis smiled, kissing her lips softly 

"But for the record, we are not serving waffles covered with ice cream for our kids every morning" The pinkette stated 

"You didn't deny the strawberry part" The young Diamond chuckled " And I'd like to see you try and deny it to me and them" 

"Cheap shot" Pouted 

"How many kids do you want?" Lapis asked, burying her face on the crook of Pearl's neck 

"Three" Spoke up "One little boy and two girls... No woman would ever be good enough for him"

The bluenette laughed again "You said the same thing about Steven" 

"And I would like to see any girl trying to steal my little rose bud's heart away" Huffed "She'll have to duel with me first" 

Lapis' smile slowly withered "... I see..." 

"Is something the matter?" Pearl frowned 

"I just... I really love you" Shook her head, trying her best to smile "I don't think I can lose you"

"What makes you think you ever will?" Hugged the smaller girl tighter "We've been through this before, I'm not leaving you... I love you" 

"Sorry for being so insecure all the time Rose is even remotely mentioned" Sobbed "I know it's not hot at all" 

"What?" Pearl chuckled 

"Jasper used to say that if I acted like a wimp no boy would ever want to date me" Lapis gave out a teary laugh 

"Well, I'm not a boy" The pinkette softly kissed Lapis' cheek "You can be as wimpy as you like, I'll always cheer you up by kissing you until you smile again" 

"And what if I don't smile?" The young Diamond teased 

"Then I guess I'll just have to keep kissing you, won't I?" Pearl asked, joining their lips together 

\----------------

"Man, I'm sorry about mom, she can be a real handful" Amethyst scowled

"I- It's okay" Peridot assured, entering the girl's bedroom 

Amethyst's room was a complete mess, clothes scattered, empty food containers, books she recognized as school materials thrown in a pile on the floor... And yet Peridot wasn't at all bothered. Her own room was probably just as messy, minus the food part, after all they say that geniuses are always behind messy desks... It wasn't the room that had her attention anyway. It was it's owner, the short girl engrossed with making a place for her to sit down. Somehow the light from the window seemed to hit her just right to make an almost angelic aura around her, her focused face gently kissed by the sun was an image Peridot was sure she'd keep in her memory until her last breath "You're staring" Amethyst spoke up, turning to her girlfriend 

"You're gorgeous" The blonde blurted out

The pudgy girl was taken aback by the sudden compliment, cheeks reddening "Gee, Peri... You can be freaking smooth when you want to, huh?" 

"I don't know about that" Blushed, looking away 

Amethyst smiled and sat down the bed, patting on the place next to her "C'me here" 

Peridot complied, dropping herself on the mattress "... Your mother is really... Strange" spoke up, breaking the silence 

"Yeah, sorry again..." Chuckled "She's always like this, she'll probably already want to know what our kids names are gonna be..." Her laugh stopped as she saw the guilty look on Peridot's face "... You know what our kids names are gonna be"

"W- Well, I- I just... Saw this name... 'Fluorite' in a book a- and... I thought it was nice" Stuttered 

"What was the name of the book?" Amethyst insisted

"... The big book of gem names" Gave in

The pudgy girl burst into laughter, pulling Peridot into a hug "Man, you're such a nerd!" teased "Good thing lil' Fluorite'll have me as their awesome mom" 

"Y- You're not mad?" Frowned 

"Why would I be mad? I suck at naming anyway, when we were kids P and I had this cat" Explained "It wasn't really ours, but he'd always show up and occasionally sleep here, so we decided to name him... My great suggestion was calling him 'cat'. Pearl decided it should be Charles... She figured it'd be fun to name a cat with a serious name"

"Tell you what, I get to name our kids and you can name our dog 'dog' " Peridot giggled 

"You dare make fun of me, nerd!?" Amethyst smirked, tickling the small blonde 

"A- Ame- No! I- Aaah!" Laughed, trying hard to escape the taller girl's grip

"Dork" Chuckled, ceasing the tickling "You know, it's pretty quiet out there, I think mom and P left the house" spoke up, softly kissing Peridot's lips

"... S- Say, Amy?" Started, staring at her girlfriend 

"Hmm?" Amethyst hummed, pulling back 

"Do you... Do y-" Paused, taking a deep breath 

"Dude, are you ok? It seems like your head's gonna explode" The Crystal Gem snorted 

"Do you want to continue what we started that night?" Blurted out, face bright red 

Amethyst blinked, before blushing madly "Y- Y- You mean..." 

"I want you" Peridot whispered into the taller girl's ear 

The pudgy girl shivered as the blonde pulled back. They stared at each other's eyes, Amethyst could break the moment in one second with a joke and she debated if she actually should... It was easy being intimate with someone you didn't care, kiss lips that you knew weren't actually yours, but being with someone you loved? Although they hadn't gone around to say the words out loud yet, she knew both of them already felt it, love. It made everything different, it made the pressure a hundred times bigger... After all it was Peridot's first time. She could end up disappointing the small girl, after all those sappy TV shows she probably had such high expectations... "Are you sure?" Amethyst breathed out in a voice lower than she intended to 

"Yes" Nodded 

Taking a deep breath, Amethyst inched forward, clashing their lips together. It was rougher than their usual kisses and she could feel Peridot's shaky hands shyly pulling her shirt up "Oh, I am not losing to this nerd" she thought to herself, running her fingers through  
the blonde's thigh

"A- Amy" The girl moaned, making Amethyst even more light headed than before 

"Wait a sec" Pulled back, quickly tiptoeing towards the door "HEY, IS SOMEONE HOME?" Yelled, waiting a few seconds for an answer "Yep, coast's clear" locked the door, this time running towards the window to quickly shut the blinds "Ok, now we can go on" made her way back to the bed

\----------------

"Wow, what is it?" Pearl frowned, watching as Lapis' face turned to a scowl out of nowhere 

"... I have a feeling that something really wrong is going on" Spoke up, scrunching her nose "Does that make any sense?" 

"Not really" Pearl giggled

"Sorry" Chuckled, turning to the pinkette "So... What do you want to do?" 

"Well, how about I take you out on a date?" Suggested, a warm smile on her lips 

"... You really are the one who wears pants in our relationship, aren't you?" Lapis sighed 

"Don't be silly" Pearl laughed "There's no such thing"

"Then can I take you on the date?" The bluenette asked

"Do you have anything in mind?" The taller girl inquired

"Well... No, but-" Tried 

"Then I'm the one taking you out" Pearl stated

"Fiine" Lapis complied "But I'm driving" 

"First of all, how can you drive if you don't know where we're going? And second of all, we're walking" Offered the smaller girl her hand 

"You're lucky I love you" Pouted, grabbing the pinkette's hand

"I sure am" Smiled, intertwining their fingers together. They walked for a couple of minutes before reaching a huge strawberry field "I used to come here all the time when I was a kid... I love strawberries too, you know?" 

"This is a really beautiful place" Lapis frowned, looking around "How come I've never been here before?" 

"Well, only recently the strawberries started to grow back, there was... An incident a few years ago" Explained, leading the bluenette into a cliff from where the whole city could be seen "I was delighted when everything went back to normal" 

Lapis' mouth hung wide open at the view "Hooly fuck, that's a gorgeous view"

"I really love the sky, you know?" Pearl spoke up, looking up "I mean, I do have sea foam in my veins, as Jasper would say, but I am definitely a child of the sky also" 

Lapis smiled, staring at the pinkette's silly grin "Hey, P?"

"Hm?" Just as Pearl turned around, Lapis kissed her 

Pulling back with a devilish smirk, the bluenette teased "You're a gorgeous view too"

"Dork" The Crystal Gem giggled, pushing her away into the grass 

"I like Angelite" Suggested, still not getting up 

Pearl shot her a confused look "Angelite?" 

"Yeah, as a kid name" Lapis nodded "For one of the girls" 

"I like Beryl" The pinkette spoke up laying next to her "For the boy"

"I like you" Lapis stated 

"Geez, what's with you today?" Pearl blushed, looking away

"... How often do people come up here?" Asked, inching closer 

"Pretty much never" Frowned "Why-" Before she could finish her sentence, Lapis rolled on top of her, kissing Pearl hungrily, hands on each side of her head. The pinkette flushed bright red and shyly wrapped her hands around Lapis' waist, pulling her closer as young Diamond gently bit on her lower lip 

"Say that you want me" Instructed

"Lapis... I really fucking want you" Groaned "But we really can't have sex here" 

"Fiiine, mood killer" Dropped herself to the ground "I blame your mother for interrupting us" pouted 

"Why are you so anxious about this anyway?" Pearl asked, a blush still in place 

"It's your fault, you're the one who teases me all the time" Laughed "I just thought I'd turn the tables at least once" 

"Tonight" Pearl promised, a smile on her lips "Mother said she wouldn't be home anyway" 

"Tonight" Lapis nodded

\----------------

"- toniiiight" Jasper sung, dancing around the living room "Let it be meee, not just a fantasy... Let it be me toniiight" 

"Your dork is showing, Jas" Amethyst spoke up, bursting into laughter as she walked inside the house 

"Amethyst!" The giant woman jumped, quickly turning the music off 

"I didn't know you liked mushy romantic songs" The pudgy girl opened a big smile 

"Oh, she does enjoy heavy rock and other deafening types of music, but occasionally she likes to get mother's old cds" Peridot explained, dropping herself to the couch 

"Exactly! Occasionally!" Jasper nodded, hands up "It's not like I'm always listening to this dorky shit" 

"Whatever, dude" Snorted, sitting next to the blonde 

"What's with those clothes?" The older Diamond asked, staring at the purple hoodie and black pants that Peridot was wearing which obviously didn't belong to her

"I... Had to take a bath at Amethyst's house and so she lent me her clothes" Stuttered, looking away

"I kinda ended up dropping my ice cream cone on her uniform, it was a mess" Amethyst lied, shrugging 

"I see" Jasper nodded "So you two had sex" 

"... I tried" The Crystal Gem chuckled 

"I'm just gonna pretend that it didn't happen" Jasper turned the TV on "Peri's gonna go to her room and change, Amethyst is going to wash her hands in the bathroom and no one will ever speak of it again." Stated, eyes fixated on the screen 

"That's fair" Amethyst laughed, getting up and heading to the washroom 

"You're so-" Peridot tried 

"How was it?" Jasper asked, interrupting her sister 

"... Y- You mean..." Blushed 

"I don't want any details" Quickly added "I just want to know if you really were ok with it, that she didn't push you into it or anything" 

"No! Of course not!" Peridot shook her head "I... I was the one who... She was really patient and gentle" 

"Good! Good..." Nodded "Now just... Go change so that I can take the thought from my head"

The smaller girl smiled a bit "Fine... Thank you for worrying, Jas"

"It's my duty" Waved it off 

\----------------

"I don't get it, why exactly I can't go with you?" Lapis pouted 

"You could, but it'll take a while and you're better off going home and waiting for me" Pearl insisted "You go to your place, grab my things and yours and then wait in my house until I get back, it's a lot more productive than you standing here in the waiting room"

"I thought you were lying when you said you had an appointment with a tattooist" Sighed 

"Trust me, ok?" Kissed the bluenette's cheek "Say, are you still wearing my pearl?" 

"Of course" Nodded, pulling the necklace from under her shirt 

"Good, don't take it off, ok?" Pearl pleaded "I'll feel a lot better this way"

"Are you worried about me?" Lapis giggled "I can get home safe, you know? I've actually gone home alone a couple of times before" teased 

"Just indulge me" Gave the smaller girl a rib crushing hug "I'm paranoid about the people I love, knowing you're with my little... Charm, makes me feel relieved"

"Why is this a charm anyway?" Frowned 

"Because it is, just trust me with this... Nothing bad will happen to you if you hang on to it" Released Lapis "I'm going in, when you get home lock the door and don't open up" handed her the key

"There you go again treating me like a kid" Rolled her eyes "Even if he tried to come after me, Malachite doesn't know where your house is and we aren't even sure it was him, if you get all worked up I'll get worried too" 

"It's just for precaution" Pearl smiled "You're not the one who should be worried"

\----------------

"Hey, dorks" Lapis greeted the girls as she walked inside the house 

"Hey... Where's Pearl?" Jasper frowned 

"Your crush is showing again, Jas" Amethyst grinned 

"She's getting another tattoo so she asked me to come up here and grab her stuff while she's at it" Explained

"So she won't be coming back tonight?" Amethyst asked "Man, I'm hungry..."

"Yeah, we're staying at her place tonight" Lapis blushed a bit 

"Ooooh, I see" The pudgy girl opened a teasing smirk 

"Good, more sisters of mine getting laid" Jasper growled 

"Anot- Peri?!" Lapis yelled, wide eyed 

"Thanks, Jas" The blonde gritted her teeth

"Since you'll be doing my sister, you have no say in this" Amethyst warned, dead serious 

"Fine, no more comments about it from neither of us" Lapis stated

"Deal" Amethyst nodded "Now go, pick up your best lingerie... P is really into those garter belts thingies and corsets, which I'm assuming you have 'cause... Well, you look like the sorta girl that would"

Lapis flushed bright red while Jasper groaned "I'm not even going to ask how do you know your sister's sexual preferences" Peridot rolled her eyes

"Ah, you know, laundry on the morning after" Amethyst shrugged "Sheets are always messier when those items are combined" 

"THE LINE, AMETHYST!" Jasper shouted "YOU'RE SO FAR PAST IT THAT IT'S JUST A DOT TO YOU NOW"

"You're just grumpy 'cause Lappy is going to do your crush" The pudgy girl teased 

"I'll just go before I head anything else that scars me" Lapis shook her head, heading towards her room 

"Oh, and P will probably wear some... Nah, I don't wanna ruin it for ya" Amethyst chuckled 

"You should really work on your boundaries issues" Peridot huffed

"Don't worry, your dorky super hero boy shorts are the hottest thing I've ever seen" Smirked, kissing the blonde's forehead 

"God, I'm gonna go order a pizza" Jasper scrunched her nose, going to the kitchen 

\----------------

"Sooo, what are we having today, little Pearl?" Vidalia asked, throwing her cigarette away. Vidalia was a blonde woman not much older than Pearl herself, she was a wonderful artist and loved using her talent to paint and to draw on people's skins. Amethyst and her were great friends, although Pearl wasn't quite sure as to why.

"Well, I drew this" Pearl handed her a notebook page with a sketch 

"Oh, already designed, that's a shame" Smiled "You know I love to improvise" 

"I sure do" Nodded, her hand affectionately clutching the side where her rose vines were 

"Ok, where do you want this?" Inquired, grabbing her tools "And how's your little rascal of a sister?" 

"Oh, Amy's fine... Has a girlfriend now, actually" Pearl giggled 

"No kiddin'!" Vidalia laughed "Figured she'd never want to settle down"

"Well, she did" Shrugged

"I'll have to meet this kid" Shook her head, smile widening 

\----------------

"So why exactly did you call me?" Jasper frowned "Couldn't you get Lapis to pick you up?"

"She would've wanted to see the tattoo" Pearl explained "And I don't want her to see it yet" 

"Why not?" Asked, confused as ever as they walked back to the giant woman's car 

"It's a surprise" Smirked, getting inside "... I... Would show you, but... I'd kind of have to take my shirt off and..."

"I've seen you without a shirt before" Shrugged 

"Well, at the time I wasn't dating you sister, it was a dare, it was night and I was slightly drunk" Pearl blushed

"I won't push it, don't worry" Jasper laughed "Lapis would probably have a fit if I saw if first anyway"

"Has she always been this jealous about her lovers?" Inquired 

"No, hell no" Shook her head "She never cared much for those boys she dated... It's really different with you, she really loves you, I can tell"

"Well, I really love her too" Smiled 

"I can tell that too" Nodded "To be honest at first I was kind of scared that she'd end up getting hurt because of your huge abyss for Rose Quartz, but... I can see that you genuinely love my sister" Jasper opened up a grin "And I'm really fucking happy for the both of you, all of Amethyst's jokes aside, I really like you" quickly added "Like one of my dorky sisters, I mean" 

"I like you too" Pearl laughed "And you should just ignore Amy, she loves teasing people like that" 

"I know, it's just kind of frustrating" Jasper sighed "As if I'd ever do anything to hurt Lapis... I've learnt my lesson" 

"It wasn't your fault to begin with" The pinkette stated "That's all on Malachite"

"Still, if I-" Tried 

"You can't get caught up on 'if's, Jasper" Huffed "You saved her, you redeemed yourself, you're a pretty great sister now"

"I guess" Frowned "I just wish I hadn't been such a bitch to them for all those years" 

"You're making up for it, step by step" Pearl smiled 

"Hey, ain't that your house?" Jasper's frown widened "Why is it like that?"

Pearl gasped, the door was wide open and the small garden in front of it was filled with skid marks "No, no, no, no" Quickly exited Jasper's car, running towards the house "Lapis!" Yelled, frantically searching for the small bluenette 

"LAPIS!" Jasper shouted too, a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach "Where the fuck is she? What happened?!"

"Malachite, it was that fucking asshole!" Pearl cursed, opening up her laptop 

"What the hell are you doing?!" The giant woman frowned 

"Please, please, please..." Begged, tears in her eyes as she quickly typed a few words on her computer 

"Pearl! What the fuck?!" Jasper repeated, tears forming in the corner of her eyes as well 

"Call up Amethyst, Garnet and Sugilite" Stated, getting up "I know where he's at"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me guys, what are the names you like for Pearlapis and Amedot gemlings? I mean, I probably won't add any actual kids in this story, but I'm curious as to your preferences *laughs* I really like Fluorite for Amedot (as a fusion too) and Angelite, Beryl (the blue kind) and Aquamarine (as a fusion too) to Pearlapis... What about you?
> 
> See ya in the next chap, pups o/


	14. By Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, as I explained on my tumblr, I visited my sister this week and when I'm there aside from losing track of time and responsibilities, we also lose internet signal *laughs* gorgeous view, though!
> 
> ... Fuck we're coming to an end, huh? I guess I thought I would have this for a while longer... But I'm happy with how things are, I don't think I should continue just because I like this universe so much, I don't wanna keep going and fuck up with the story for you guys and for me.
> 
> Thanks again for all the support and all the comments, you guys are awesome for giving me all that feedback. If it wasn't for you pups I'd still be at chapter three or four *sheepishly smiles*
> 
> *laughs* Hey, tinkerbellamy, can you spot the others Friends references? 
> 
> And to the lovely thirsty and salty Pearl who made me blush and stutter like a dork... Prefere que eu fale contigo assim? *sorri*
> 
> Oh, and that goes for everyone; if you want to ask me questions or talk about anything at all, hit me up in tumblr, I'm awkward and dorkish, but if you ever feel like you need someone to talk to... I'm here 
> 
> And also, I'm really fucking sorry, but I'm in a hurry (I have a huge ass essay to finish) so if there's any mistakes I'll have them fixed by tomorrow (... probably)

"You're gonna follow me, keep up and call the others" Pearl instructed, eyes cold and serious in a way Jasper had never seen before, they looked frightening. Slamming her laptop shut, she grabbed Lapis' keys from the table top and quickly ran outside, turning the motorcycle on "Jasper! I mean today!" Yelled

"R- Right!" Nodded, wiping her tears away and quickly dialling Amethyst's number while making her way towards her car "Amy, gather everyone up... Someone took Lapis"

"What the fuck do you mean 'someone took Lapis'??!" The pudgy girl shouted from the other line "Do you have any idea who the fuck was or where in hell is she?!"

"Pearl does" Explained, hurriedly turning her car as the pinkette drove by her "We're at your house, you call Garnet and I'll get Sugi, hurry up"

"Got it! Keep calm, we'll find her!" Amethyst hung up 

\----------------

"I'm going to kill him" Pearl thought, a smile opening in her lips as tears kept flowing in her eyes "I'm going to rescue her, and turn him into a bloody pulp, break his hands, make him swallow all of his teeth... Ooh, if you so much as touched her, Malachite... You're gonna regret it." her smile widened into an almost unnatural manner as she sped up, quickly making dangerous turns and not even bothering to make sure Jasper was still on her tail. 

"Crap, she's too fast, I can't keep up!" Jasper growled into her phone to Amethyst, stepping into the gas 

"And your solution is to speed up too? You're gonna crash, moron" The girl yelled 

"Fuck that, the lunatic has my sister!" Barked "I won't let Pearl solve it all by herself, I want to feel his blood on my hands as well"

"Don't- " Amethyst stopped as Jasper's car suddenly parked

"We're here" Jasper whispered, shutting the phone and getting out from her vehicle

"Let's kick some ass" Sugilite smirked, getting off of her car as well

They stopped at a bar Amethyst recognized as a gay bar "What the heck are we doing here?" Frowned "She's trapped in here?"

"Well, if we stopped all together in front of his hiding place, Lapis could end up getting hurt or he could run away" Pearl explained, running her fingers through her hair to adjust the pink locks that were messy "Jasper and I are going first, I want Dony and Sugi in the front and Garnet and Amy waiting in the back"

"And where the fuck is he?" Sugilite asked 

"Apparently there's some sort of abandoned warehouse or something like it not too far from here, the signal is coming from there" Spoke up

"What signal? How do you even know?" Jasper questioned 

"Important things first, Jasper" The pinkette repeated, annoyed "Come on, I want you with me"

Both girls stealthy made their way inside the dark abandoned building, Jasper was weary, clenching her fists at every creak that echoed in the seemingly empty place "... Are you sure it's the right place?" she whispered as quietly as she could

Pearl merely nodded before abruptly stopping as a soft weep was heard, followed by a laugh. Even though it was pitch dark, Jasper could see the furious expression on the smaller girl's face "Stay here, I'll send her out and you'll help her into the car" Commanded, gracefully hurrying towards the noise

Jasper cursed under her breath, she couldn't go after Pearl without being noisy and alerting Malachite of their presence, sighing, she continued to carefully step into the wooden planks without drawing any attention to herself 

\----------------

"Tell me, whore" Malachite grinned, using his knife to make another small cut on the bluenette's skin "What would your little girlfriend say if she saw you like this, huh? No dignity, clothes all torn up, a crying and bleeding mess" Taunted "Well, just think what she'll say tomorrow, when I'm done with you" unbuckled his belt "Maybe this time I'll even get you knocked up..." 

Pearl kicked the door open, she was seeing red. Lapis was in a corner, barely dressed, tears covering her face and cuts on her skin "I thought I had made myself clear" she spoke up, eyeing Malachite "That if you ever came near her again, I would kill you" spat

"How did you find me?" The boy barked, raising his blade high, trying to scare the pinkette 

"Are you ok?" Pearl asked, eyes landing on Lapis

"I... I'm fine" The bluenette weakly smiled, tears of relief running down her face "You found me"

"Of course I did, dolt" Pearl teased "Can you walk or I'll have to carry you again after I beat him into a bloody mess?" 

"I'm afraid you'll have to carry me again" Sniffed "My legs hurt like hell"

"Then just close your eyes for a bit" Pearl instructed, turning to Malachite, her soft smile growing until it turned into a threatening grin as she pulled her own knife from her pocket "Think you're good with a blade, huh, boy? When I'm done with you, you won't ever walk again" 

"You got lucky last time, bitch" The ivory headed boy huffed "This time I'm going to make you bleed in front of your little whore before raping her again and again"

"You've got some nerve" The pinkette grinned "I'm going to rip it off of you" launched forward, using one hand to punch him and another to make a deep and long cut into his arm

"Just a scratch, I've seen cats doing it better" Malachite laughed, stepping back, but the wince he'd made as the blade opened his skin told another story. The girl attacked again, this time using the back of the knife and successfully making him yell in pain as the handle hit him square on the jaw. Not wasting any time, Pearl continued and kicked him right on the knee, making the boy fall down. Just as she got on top of him, ready to continue what she'd started, he let out a chuckle and stabbed Pearl right on the stomach "How about that, bitch?" 

"PEARL!" Lapis yelled, watching as her tormentor pulled the knife out and blood started to pour out from the wound 

As Malachite turned his head away, ready to make another remark, Pearl kneed him right in between the legs, making the boy yelp in pain "That was for disobeying me and going after her" spoke up "This is for making her cry" punched his face "This is for being an asshole" slammed his head against the concrete floor "This is for what you did to her on that night, you fucking dick..." bashed his head a couple more times "Actually..." Stabbed his knee "Yes, that's better..." took the bloody knife out "This is for kidnapping her" pressed the blade against his palm, slowly pushing it in "This is for what you almost did" twisted the blade "And that's for stabbing me, prick" Punched him again, effectively knocking him out

"Pearl" Lapis cried "That's enough, please... Stop or you'll bleed even more! We have to get out of here!" 

"I'm done" Spoke up, pressing her hand on her bleeding wound and approaching the bluenette "I'm done, it's ok" 

"You need to go to a hospital, you're hurt!" Lapis fretted, trying to stand up

"Nonsense, I'm perfectly fine" Smiled, grabbing the smaller girl into her arms 

"No, no, no! Put me down, moron!" Barked, softly hitting Pearl's head 

"If you keep fussing, we'll both fall down" Pearl rolled her eyes, making her way out of the building 

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" Amethyst bolted forward as she saw both girls coming out "You're bleeding!"

"I'll be fine, look... He's in there, unconscious, take him" The pinkette instructed "And please, yell Jasper to come here"

"Understood" Garned nodded not questioning the girl 

"B- But... You... Fine!" Amethyst growled, following the dark skinned woman 

"Pearl, put me down now!" Lapis angrily spoke up

"Juust a sec, baby" Assured, although her head was getting dizzier and dizzier by the second as the blood continued to pour out

"Woooa, here, I got this!" Jasper quickly ran towards them, grabbing Lapis from Pearl 

"Ha, this seems familiar" Pearl giggled "Ok, now I'm really done... I should rest" smiled, falling down into the floor as she passed out "Take care of her, Jasper"

\----------------

When Pearl woke up, the first thing she felt was a horrid sensation on her stomach "Fuck" cussed, getting up, hand clutching the bandage. She blinked, looking around "Oh, right" Frowned, staring at the hospital bed she laid in 

"Oh, you're awake" Yellow Diamond spoke up as she entered the room, a food tray in hand "How are you feeling?" 

"I- I'm ok!" Stuttered, trying her best to fix her disheveled appearance "Sorry for the way I look, I-"

"Calm yourself, no need for that, clod" The woman growled, pushing the pinkette back into the bed "You were stabbed"

"I just... Lapis!" Blurted out "Is she ok? Where is she?"

"I told you to calm yourself" Repeated, setting the tray in the table next to the bed "Thanks to you she's fine, sleeping like a gem after she spent the whole night here watching you"

"Like a-... Wait, Lapis was here?" Smiled softly 

"Of course" Nodded "It took us forever to convince her that she should get some sleep and that you were ok"

"And Malachite?" Pearl asked, fists clenched 

"You really taught him a lesson, Jasper was right" Yellow Diamond opened a smile "You're tough, and you obviously love my daughter... I got that bastard arrested, he won't be getting out any time soon"

"Good, I'm finally enjoying this whole Diamonds owning the city thing" Joked, laying back

"I'll be straight with you, Pearl... This is the second time you've saved my heir" The Diamond matriarch sat on the chair next to the pinkette "I'll admit that although you were an impressive kid, I wasn't that fond of the two of you dating and... Well, being together in the sense of a couple, but... I can see that no boy would be as good to her as you" spoke up "That being said, I want you to be a part of the family"

"Uh... I don't understand" Pearl frowned 

"I'll make myself clear in a second, but I need to tell you" Warned "Dating Lapis comes with several things... First of all, it comes with prejudice because of the choice the two of you made, although I am sure you are strong enough to put those people on their places" Smiled "Second of all, it comes with responsibility, Lapis is the heir to a very important and very old dynasty that will not end in her, that being said, I expect grandchildren and I expect her to continue her duty to the family" Continued "Third off, it comes with her. Lapis can be hard to deal with, she's strong willed and can be bossy and a handful, but she's also very sensitive, keep that in mind" 

"I would never hurt her in any way" Pearl spoke up, determined 

"I'm sure you won't" Nodded "Because dating her also comes with me. And if you were to ever break my daughter's heart... I'm influential enough to make sure your body is never found" The pinkette gulped, not sure if she should laugh or not "And the reason why I'm telling you all of this? Simple, I will give you her hand in marriage" Yellow Diamond explained, dead serious "But I still expect that you ask me first before finally proposing so that I can see the ring"

"I... What?!" Asked, bewildered 

"I'm giving you the permission to marry my daughter" Repeated

"I- I... Wasn't really planning on proposing any time soon" Blushed "I- I mean, we've only been dating for a few days and- "

"I married Lapis' father because of duty, not because I really loved him" The woman revealed "But in that first week when we were together, when he smiled at me and when he held me in his arms... I knew that it was meant to be. Death was the only thing able to set us apart... And seeing you risk your life for my daughter like that makes me think that you can relate to that too" continued "I'm not telling you to propose tomorrow, don't worry, I am just stating that when you do, you can count with my approval as long as you keep the things I told you in mind" got up "Now I'm gonna get your girlfriend, she made me promise I'd get her as soon as you woke up"

"Thank you" Pearl fondly smiled, feeling both happy and proud "And you can count on me protecting and loving your daughter for as long as she'll have me" 

The blonde nodded and walked out of the room, pointing at the tray before leaving "You should eat, you must be starving"

About three minutes later and a bandage covered Lapis came through the door "Pearl!" she quickly hugged the taller girl, Pearl let out a small yelp of pain as the bluenette tightened the grip "Sorry!" the young Diamond released her, a frown in place

"Nah, it's worth it" Smirked, pulling her girlfriend back into the hug "Are you ok? You don't look too good"

"It's just so the cuts won't get infected" Lapis sniffed, eyes watering although she kept a smile "You're the one who got stabbed for me" 

"I would've died for you if I had to" Pearl stated, kissing her lips gently 

"You and your stupid martyr complex" Huffed "How are you feeling?" 

"Honestly? I want a shower, but other than that, I feel great" Shrugged "I'd be home right now baking your sister a pie if it was up to me" 

"Clod" Lapis let out a giggle 

"I promised nothing would happen to you as long as I was there and I intend on keeping it" Spoke up, playing with the blue locks of Lapis' hair "That being said, I can't stay here all helpless and away from you"

"How did you even know where to find us?" Asked, confused 

"Do you still have my pearl?" Smiled

"Of course" Took the necklace out "... You..."

"It's a family heirloom, so mother put a track on it so that if it went missing, we'd be able to find it" Pearl explained "I didn't want to sound creepy and say 'oh, it's so that I can track where you are' so I just said it would keep you safe" quickly added "I would never use to track you unless I knew something was up!"

"I believe you" Lapis chuckled "And I don't even care how creepy it was, you found me"

"The important thing is that you are safe and he's locked up" The pinkette stated "Thank goodness I got there when I did, I hate to even think of what would've happened if I hadn't found you"

"But you did" Lapis assured "I'm ok and that's thanks to you and your stalkerish ways" teased "Following me on parties, putting trackers on my jewellery..."

"Shut up!" Pearl laughed pulling the bluenette into the bed with her "Come here you dolt"

"Pearl!" Whined, also giggling 

"You know, your mother was here just before you" Smirked "And she gave me permission to marry you"

"She did what?!" Lapis blushed heavily 

"I should start looking for a ring" Pearl teased, hugging the smaller girl "I'd love to see you in a wedding dress..."

"I can see that you're feeling pretty great, huh, P?" Amethyst grinned

"A- Amethyst!" The pinkette jolted back, releasing Lapis as she saw both her sister and Peridot on the door 

"You ok?" The pudgy girl asked, her smirk fading as a serious expression replaced it 

"Yes, I'm feeling ok" Nodded, flashing her sister a smile 

"Thank goodness" Peridot sighed

"Cool" Amethyst looked away, her bangs covering her eyes "I... Got really worried, you were knocked out cold"

"I'm fine, I promise, my thoughts are in order and I barely feel the wound" Assured 

"... " Amethyst looked up, tears welled up in the corner or her eyes "Don't ever do that again!" jumped on the taller girl, hugging her tightly 

"... I can't promise that" Pearl laughed, hugging her sister back 

"Pearl!" Jasper yelled, also running towards the pinkette "Fuck, you scared the shit out of me, you clod!" joined in the hug, a big pout in her lips 

"Ok, this is a little too much for me" The Crystal Gem winced as her wound started to ache again 

"S- Sorry!" Both white haired girls pulled back 

"Look at the two of you, tough only on the outside, huh?" Lapis rolled her eyes 

"Says the girl who spent the whole night holding her hand and refusing to leave the room" Amethyst shot back, wiping her tears away

"Ah, miss Waters" The doctor spoke up as she entered the crowded room "... I see you're up and with a... Few visitors"

"We'll leave you two be" Peridot stated as she pulled both Jasper and Amethyst out of the room

"So Doc, tell us" Lapis asked "How is she?"

"You were very lucky, the knife didn't struck anything important and although you bled quite a bit, miss Diamond's blood was more than enough" The older woman explained

"Miss Diamond's blood?" Pearl repeated, frowning 

"Yes, I... Offered my blood since... We're both the same" Lapis sheepishly smiled 

"O negative, very rare and very useful" The doctor nodded "You are well enough to leave, but you should spend the next few days resting, is there anyone that can change your bandages regularly or would you rather stay here?"

"I can do it" Lapis stated "She can stay with me and I'll be sure to take good care of her" 

"I have no doubt" The woman smiled softly, leaving the room 

"You gave me your blood?" Pearl repeated 

"You saved my life" Lapis huffed, nuzzling the pinkette "It was the least I could do, I would give you a bone marrow if I had to, clod" 

"Were you in the room when she stitched me up?" Asked, backing away a bit. Lapis blushed and looked away, even her ears were bright red "... You were"

"I- I'm sorry!" Stuttered "I know you probably wanted to surprise me, b- but I didn't know where it was a- and I was so worried about you that I- I made mother help me to stay here through the whole thing" blurted out

"... It's fine" Sighed, pressing her hand on her own chest 

"..." Lapis looked at her, face still red "I loved it"

"You did?" Pearl smiled a bit 

"It means the world to me that you did that" Stated "... Even more because you made it tangled in the middle of the rose vines and it's the same water drop I have on my back and it's-"

"Right above my heart" Smiled wider 

"... Right above your heart" Lapis nodded, a dorky grin on her blushing face

\----------------

"We're home, honey" Jasper flashed Pearl a suggestive smirk as she carried the pinkette bridal style into the house

"Don't tease your sister!" Laughed, staring at Lapis' frown

"Not my fault she can't even handle you" The giant woman teased 

"I am so going to kick your butt if you don't quit it" Lapis gritted her teeth 

"Geez, chill it, sis" Jasper rolled her eyes, making her way towards the bluenette's bedroom "I know she's yours, my interest on her is completely platonic and even if it wasn't, it'd be a food crush" set Pearl into Lapis' bed 

"Keep it that way" Huffed, pushing her sister out of the room "And if you don't want to hear some pretty compromising stuff, I'd recommend you leaving the house for a couple of hours" closed the door "And fast!"

"Did not need to hear that" The older Diamond growled 

Pearl chuckled as Lapis walked to her side "I just wanted some alone time with you" the bluenette sheepishly smiled 

"I'd like that too" Nodded, inching forward and kissing the smaller girl

"I wasn't actually thinking about having... The doctor... Told you to... Take it easy" Lapis spoke in between kisses

"Well, you'll be gentle, won't you?" Pearl smirked, pulling her into the bed as they continued to make out 

"... Wait!" Pulled away, flustered 

"What is it?" Frowned "Am I-"

"No! I... Just... Give me a second!" Ran towards her bathroom, grabbing something in her drawer on the way

"... Ok, I'll wait" Pearl blinked, confused. After a good ten minutes the pinkette felt obliged to speak up "... Lapis? Is everything ok in there?"

"Yes!" Quickly shouted 

"... Then why are you taking so long?" Asked "You do know you don't have to if you're not-" 

"Can you promise you won't laugh?" Lapis interrupted her 

"Of course I won't laugh at you" Pearl raised an eyebrow "Why would-" 

The girl trailed off as her girlfriend walked out of the bathroom and her mind went entirely blank as her whole face lit up. Lapis was dressed in a black frilly nightgown and wearing a garter belt and thigh highs on the same shade, Pearl was pretty sure that she was gawking at the smaller girl "W- Well?" Lapis blushed 

"You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen" Stated, dazed 

Turning even redder, she made her way towards the pinkette, still nervous "... Are you sure you're well enough?" 

"Well, I'm afraid I'm gonna need your help taking these off" Pearl smiled "But other than that, I don't think that even your mother could stop me" kissed the bluenette, pulling her closer 

"Good, because I don't think I can stop either" Lapis moaned, climbing on top of the wounded girl 

\----------------

"How are you feeling?" Pearl asked, gently playing with Lapis' blue locks 

"I think I'm the one supposed to ask that" Chuckled 

"Well, you're the one who fell out of the bed" The pinkette teased "Talk about mind blanking, huh?" 

"Shut up" Lapis blushed, looking away 

"Do you think anyone's home?" Pearl eyed the clock on the wall 

"Probably, we slept for a long while" Yawned "It's already pretty late"

"I'm kind of hungry" The pinkette stated, kissing Lapis' bare back "I don't suppose there's anything to eat"

"Oh! That remids me!" Shot up, getting off of the covers and the bed 

"... Lapis, please put something on" Pearl said, flustered 

"Funny, considering you know my body by heart by now" The Diamond grinned, but complied, grabbing a pair of shorts and hastily putting them on "Now come on, there's chocolate pudding on the fridge!" beamed 

"That actually sounds pretty good" Nodded, getting up as well 

"I think Jasper's asleep" Lapis whispered as they opened the door and faced a dim lighted hallway from where they could see the door to the giant woman's room opened 

"Then let's be sneaky and grab that pudding" Pearl tiptoed towards the kitchen 

"You know" The bluenette spoke softly, sitting down on the front of fridge's door and opening up the small container "I don't think I could be any fucking happier right now" 

"I think could be" Shrugged, taking a spoonful off the chocolate dessert 

"Really?" Lapis frowned "How?"

"If we were in our house, where we could-" Before Pearl could finish her sentence, they hear footsteps coming from the hallway 

"Is there anyone there?" Jasper yawned, sticking her head on the kitchen "Hello?" Both girls were crouched on the floor and blocked by a cupboard so they couldn't be seen "Mmm, whatever" groaned, walking away, eyes still half closed from tiredness 

"That was close" Lapis quietly giggled "She would've flipped out if she saw us" 

"I believe you" Pearl joined in the laugh 

"So..." Lapis flashed her a smirk "What were you saying that we could do if this was our house?" Raised an eyebrow, inching closer to her girlfriend 

"Lapis, we are not having sex on the kitchen floor and with your sister on the other room." Stated

"Fiiine, mood killer" Chuckled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I don't know what to say, really *chuckles*
> 
> I- I made them the same blood type as me! ... And Pearl's tattoo is a tribal pattered tear shaped drop of water in case you didn't quite picked it up... Lapis has the same one on her back just before her water wings... I spent a long while looking at lingeries because I couldn't decide what colour looked best on Lapis... Uh... 
> 
> Sorry, I'm still kinda sad this is almost over... Well, let me know if there's any lose ends I'm forgetting about so that I can see if they're all done on the next chapter.
> 
> See ya in the next chap, pups!


	15. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, a /lot/ of people wanted Jasper to be with someone... But I don't really ship her with anyone... I don't know what I just did *laughs* still, hope you pups won't find it too weird
> 
> See ya down there

"That's unusual" Garnet smiled, sitting next to the lone girl on the cafeteria table

"Well, Pearl is still recovering so Lapis is home with her" Jasper spoke up, toying with her food "And Gods know where Peri is and what Amethyst is doing with her... I actually think that neither of them have been to school at all today... And I haven't seen Sugi or Sardonyx all day either"

"Someone sounds a little bitter" The dark skinned woman stated

"Nope, not a little bitter, a lot bitter... I guess I'm just used to having people with me" Shrugged "When we were kids my sisters and I used to bully some Crystal dorks together, you know? Peri would be the one to insult them using fancy words that I couldn't even pronounce, Lapis was the spoiled little bitch princess who'd taunt them and I would beat people to the ground..." She paused, seeing Garnet's reaction "I mean! I don't actually miss bullying people! Just... Doing stuff with my sisters!"

"I see" Nodded "You're feeling left out?" 

"I'm happy for them, and I'm not one of those sticky people who need to have attention to themselves all the time, but... I miss the old days" Jasper sighed "Maybe they're right and I need to get a girlfriend or something, that way I won't be here moping or getting pissed off whenever I find them making out with each other" 

"Not if you don't want to" Garnet spoke up "You shouldn't rush into a relationship just because you are bored" 

"I know" The giant woman groaned "But when I look at how Pearl is with Lapis... I want that too, someone like her"

Garnet blinked, taken slightly aback "... I see"

"But I never really considered dating before, you know? Never been interested in being on relationships with girls or boys although I found a couple girls pretty" Shrugged 

"And why did that change?" Asked 

"... I guess I would say that I am curious" Jasper answered "Kind of hard not to be after everything that happened" 

"Well, maybe later we can talk to Dony, she can probably fix you up with some of her friends" Garnet smiled 

"Really?" Frowned "I don't put much faith on arranged things"

"Don't worry, Dony is actually good with those... But you should stop moping around -'cause that's not like you at all- so that we can go have some fun" Stated "Practice is about to start, it ought to make you feel better" 

"Thanks" Jasper flashed her a smile

\----------------

Amethyst yawned, staring at the clock on her night stand "Oops, looks like we're late to class" turned her attention to the still sleeping, very naked, blonde cuddled up with her. "Good thing you are one hell of a heavy sleeper or you might make us go" smirked, pulling Peridot closer "My little nerd" proudly stated, gently toying with the messy golden locks of hair "I never thought that I would find someone who makes me feel like you do" whispered "Then again, I never thought I'd ever find a family, or have friends and live a normal life..." breathed in, eyes tearing up "Being on the streets for most of your childhood fucks up a kid real good. Not knowing any sort of human interaction aside from taunting and general mean comments -sometimes even beatings- can make you bitter about lots of things, it can turn you into someone who can't even look at themselves in the mirror, and yet... There's people like mom, who can take a troubled eight year old home and adopt her, there's people like Pearl who accepted me as her own kin and blood without even blinking, there's people like Garnet, Sugi, Dony, Alexandrite, Vidalia... And there's you" Softly kissed Peridot's temple "Who can love someone as damaged as me... I'm not sure if there's a God, but if there is..." Looked up "You nailed it, dude... Thanks"

Peridot groaned, opening her eyes "Amethyst?"

"Were you expecting to be in someone else's bed?" The pudgy girl snorted, quickly composing herself 

The blonde simply yawned, looking around "What time is it?"

"Waay to late for us to go to class" Amethyst stated

"... Have you been crying?" Peridot asked, cupping her slightly wet cheeks 

"No" Lied 

"Don't lie to me, clod" Huffed "I can tell that you were" 

"Those are happy tears, dork" Nuzzled the young Diamond "Because I don't have to take that maths test today"

"The... The test!" Peridot yelled, wide eyed as she jumped off the bed, searching for her pants "Why didn't you wake me up, clod?!" 

"Why bother? It's too late, Peri" Amethyst rolled her eyes "Just come back to bed so that we can take another nap"

"No it's not, we can still make it if we're fast" Stated, quickly combing her hair "But if we miss the test my grades will lower and mother will kill me and-"

"I don't wanna" Growled, pulling the covers up to her face 

"Amy! I can't miss this test!" Peridot pleaded 

"...."

"Come on, you know I hate school as much as you do, but we have to go" Reasoned 

"...."

"After we're finish we can cut the rest of the classes and head back home to eat some pizza and cuddle up to some movie" Suggested "You can even choose the movie" 

"... Promise?" Amethyst asked, lowering the covers 

"I swear it on Camp Pining Hearts" Nodded 

"... Fiiiine, nerd" Got up "You're lucky I love you"

\----------------

Yellow Diamond was pretty sure that if her mother saw what her granddaughters had become, she would have a stroke. Although religion was somewhat of a family tradition, Blue Diamond had gone to absolute extremes, including beating Sapphire up to try to 'put some sense into her' and effectively erasing her off the family records when she ran away... Somehow the Diamond matriarch was happy her sister escaped when she did, their mother had already taken Sapphire's eye, it was horrible to think about what she would've done next to her and her lover.

But when she found Lapis on that night, kissing another woman, kissing a Crystal Gem... Yellow Diamond came close to having herself a stroke, and yet... Although she had made many mistakes with her daughters, she wasn't about to do the same ones her own mother did, so she calmed down, tried to see reason. She wasn't stupid, she knew Jasper would stand by her sisters if it came to that, and she knew that both Peridot and Lapis would choose love over duty. And they did. They were in love with those Crystal Gems and the weight of their last name wouldn't mean a thing, they would rather be with their lovers than be a Diamond.

"Not that I would blame them" Thought, staring as Pearl changed her bandage. Pearl, with a name like that, thirty years ago... Maybe even today, she would've been bullied non stop... And yet she raised her head high as if she was already a Diamond. She didn't care about the scars in her head or in her hands, she didn't care about the hard things she would have to face by Lapis' side... All she cared about was the person she loved. She loved Lapis enough to risk her life for her, there wasn't a better or more worthy suitor than her. How many people would go that far? How many people would have had the guts to go after her? How many people would have the brains to find her in the first place? How many people would've left that storehouse and that burning building with life and with Lapis on their arms?... For how many people Lapis would have cried?

Yellow Diamond wasn't much of an emotional woman, but when she saw her daughter cry like a child as the doctor said she would have to wait, the older Diamond couldn't help but to hug Lapis and bark at him, saying how she would have all of them fired and the hospital blown to pieces if Pearl didn't make it and if Lapis weren't allowed to be there for every step of the way. Being a Diamond still had it's perks.

Watching as they shyly shared a loving kiss when they thought no one wasn't looking, she wondered how her mother could've denied Sapphire that sort of happiness... The Gods wouldn't punish this, how could them? Punish someone for finding happiness, for finding true love, just because they were of the same gender? It made no sense whatsoever. How in heaven's name Blue Diamond firmly believed that they were sinful was beyond understanding. Sure it was a bit... Unusual, but a sin? Throwing her own kin and blood out seemed a hundred times more unforgiving. 

"How are you feeling?" The Diamond matriarch asked, approaching the two girls who were laying on the couch 

"F- Fine" Pearl quickly spoke up, slightly backing away from Lapis 

"Can I see your hand?" Inquired

"... My hand?" The pinkette blinked 

"Your scar" The blonde explained 

"Oh, right" Nodded, reluctantly showing her palm to the older woman 

Yellow Diamond traced the scar with her finger "... You really were desperate to get her out" 

"O- Of course" Pearl answered "Even if I didn't quite knew who she was, I couldn't just leave her there"

"You're quite brave, no doubt" Let go of the younger girl's hand 

"I thought P had already earned your approval" Lapis rolled her eyes 

"She has" Yellow Diamond nodded, turning away "Speaking of which, I haven't seen any rings yet, planning on taking it slow?" 

Pearl turned bright red "I- I- I...." 

"Don't tease her, mother" Lapis frowned 

"..." A small smile danced on the blonde's lips as she walked away

"Sorry, you shouldn't take this marriage deal seriously" The bluenette waved it off "In fact, she'd probably go against it if you actually asked me" 

"How come?" Pearl inquired, confused 

"Mother just wants to make sure you're serious enough about me to consider it" Explained "But she'd freak out if we said we wanted to get married so soon"

"Well, she can rest assured, because I do want to marry you someday" Stated "Moving together with you, marrying you, having kids, growing old together... Those are things I am really looking forward to" smiled "And I don't see the reason to freak out, have you realized how we haven't spent time apart at all ever since we started dating? I think I know more about you than I know about Dony at this point" 

"Be serious" Lapis snorted, although her face was red 

"I am" Nodded "I know you don't like tea, I know that you love hot chocolate, I know you hate to sleep in the complete dark, I know your favourite colour is sky blue, I know you love drawing landscapes, I know you like cats better than dogs, I know you love strawberries, I know hate maths... Jasper even told me how you somehow broke your arm when you were five while jumping on the bed" Giggled "And I know you wondered what kissing me felt like before you even realized you liked me"

"I have never!" Yelled, flustered 

"First day of school, you looked at me while I spoke to the girl behind me and licked your lips while obviously staring at mine" Pearl spoke up, a teasing smile on her lips 

"Fine" Pouted "I hate you"

"No you don't" Laughed, kissing her girlfriend "You love me"

"Then what about you? When did you actually realized you liked me?" Lapis asked, curious 

"... That first day when I made you breakfast" Sheepishly smiled 

"What? Why?" Frowned 

"Because of what your sister said, that we were just as bad as Amy and Peridot" Pearl elaborated "Then things kind of clicked in my head, I guess... How I had been acting with you, how I felt whenever you held my hand, how I really wanted to shove you against a wall and kiss you senseless" 

Lapis blushed "So... When we first visited Steven and... And-"

"I wanted you to kiss me, of course" Pearl spoke up "I mean... I was still confused and a mess, but what I really wanted in that moment was for you to kiss me" 

"Man! Jasper was right!" Whined 

"Jasper?" Inquired 

"She told me that I should have made a move on you when I told her about it" Face palmed 

"Well, don't beat yourself up over it" Pearl confessed "If you had, I would probably freak out later that night and possibly even say things I wouldn't mean"

"I guess" Nodded "Still, looks like I really did fell in love first... Oh, my God. That time when we were cooking and you got really annoyed and cold... That was on me too, for being such a slow moving moron" groaned 

"Sorry about that" Sheepishly smiled "But it earned me a nice talk with your sister"

"Which made the two of you get all friendly" Pouted 

"How many times will I have to tell you that you're the only Diamond for me?" Kissed the bluenette's cheeks "In fact, not just the only Diamond... The only one" 

"I love you" A dorky smile spread on her lips 

"I love you too, dolt... More than anything"

\----------------

"Man, I don't understand why you like this show so much" Amethyst growled as the next episode started 

"You're the one who wanted to watch it" Peridot frowned 

"I just figured you'd want to" Shrugged 

"But what do you want?" The blonde asked, snuggling closer to the pudgy girl 

"I want to make you happy" Smiled

"You already do, clod" Peridot blushed, burying her head on Amethyst's neck "You don't need Camp Pining Hearts for that"

"Still, I like to see you all excited over those silly things" Chuckled "You spent the whole episode ranting about how your favourite characters are the best for each other and yadda, yadda, yadda..."

"Well, they are!" Huffed 

"How about we head to your house to check on P and your sister?" Amethyst suggested "There's more of your dorky TV show over there anyway, we're at the last episode you have"

"That's true" Sighed "I just hope they aren't being all mushy and disgusting" 

"Aren't we just as bad?" Laughed

\----------------

"Oooh, so you decided you wanted my help after all, huh?" Sardonyx opened up a smile from ear to ear "Fear not, the lovely Sardonyx will find you a perfect match"

"If you say so" Jasper chuckled "Just don't hook me up with any weirdos" 

"Any preferences?" Sugilite asked 

"I don't do dorks, I mean... I can take it if she's sorta like Pearl, dorky, but can hold her own in a fight with me" Stated

Sardonyx exchanged a look with Garnet, confused "... So... Ok" The blonde nodded "Girls like Pearl..."

"I was thinking about Rain" Sugilite turned to her girlfriend 

"I thought the same thing!" Excitedly nodded 

"Who's that?" Jasper frowned

"It's an old acquaintance of ours" Garnet explained "She used to be a Crystal Gem, but... Things happened... We're still friends, she's actually Rose's younger half sister"

"You really think we could work?" Inquired 

"Well, Pearl fell in love with your sister, didn't she?" Sugilite shrugged "Strange things happen"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jasper huffed 

"It's just that we figured it'd take a while before P fell in love again" Sardonyx explained "Your sister made it look easy"

"Then again, I think Peridot is even more impressive" Sugilite laughed "Amy was never the type of girl who settles down" 

"Hard to believe it was my two dorky sisters that did it" Snorted 

"Not that hard, really" Garnet shrugged "Or haven't you seen how they are with each other? You can practically see the little hearts around them" 

"True, that's love" Sardonyx smiled, kissing her own girlfriend 

"I'll tell you what it is, it's sickening" Jasper rolled her eyes 

\----------------

"Haaang oooon" Lapis huffed, making her way towards the front door "How can I-"

She paused as she found a beautiful blonde young woman standing at the door, Steven on her arms "Hello"

"Uh... Hi?" Frowned, the woman looked strangely familiar, a little like Pearl, but a lot taller, probably even taller than Jasper "I'm sorry, you are...?"

"I'm a friend of Pearl's, I heard she got hurt and... I wanted to check in on her" Explained herself "Garnet told me she would be here" 

"Oh, right, come on in" Lapis stepped back "I'm..."

"I know who you are" Waved her off, entering the house "Pearl?" Called out 

"... Rain?" The pinkette spoke up, surprised "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, how are you, honey?" Rushed to Pearl's side "I came to check up on you, of course"

"I'm ok, don't worry" Assured "Lapis, this is Rain, she's Rose's sister" 

"Huh, it's nice to meet you" The bluenette fakely smiled 

"Likewise" Spoke up, yet her eyes never left the pinkette's

"Why are you with Steven?" Pearl asked, staring at the sleeping boy 

"Greg needed a little time off so I offered to babysit my little nephew" Rain offered "Want to hold him?"

"Please" Nodded, carefully picking the baby up

"So..." Lapis started, glaring at the hand the blonde kept on Pearl's waist "You're Rose's sister, huh? You must be close to Pearl too, then"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lapis" Rain broke into a fit of laughter "Blue told me you were quite the jealous type and I couldn't resist" explained, backing away from Pearl

"So that's what you were doing" Pearl joined in the laughter

"Hey!" Lapis huffed "I'm not that bad!" 

"Yes, you are" The pinkette nodded "But it's cute, so it's ok"

"No need to worry, Pearl is like a little sister to me" Rain waved it off "You don't have to glare at me like you are going to rip my hand out if I touch her again"

"You're wasting your time, she's jealous of her own sister, you just can't win with this one" Pearl teased 

"Shut up" Lapis pouted 

"Pearl really loves you" Rain assured "She's only that loose and that mockingly with people that she really cares about"

The bluenette opened up a dorky smile, staring at Pearl "... I really love her too" leaned in 

Just as they were about to kiss, Steven started to cry "Little man, don't ruin their funky flow" Rain frowned, taking the boy from Pearl and gently putting him on the couch "I'm sorry, try again" Lapis laughed, but complied anyway, gently kissing her lover "Aw, you two look cute together" the blonde beamed

"I changed my mind" The young Diamond spoke, pulling away "I like you"

"Oh, am I the one who should be jealous?" Pearl huffed

"Don't tease her, Pearl might clock me" Rain quickly warned 

"When have I ever?!" Pearl blushed

"She actually clocked your cousin once" Smirked, turning to Lapis "And it was over Blue, a girl she wasn't even in love with"

"Well, her cousin is a prick" Rolled her eyes 

"What I'm saying is... Don't let her make you think that you're the only insanely jealous one, she's probably worse" Rain snorted 

"That is good to know" Lapis giggled 

"Ah, look who's here!" Amethyst beamed, running towards the taller blonde "Rain! Up top" raised her hand 

"Amy" Smiled, giving her a high five "Aaand, you must be Peridot" offered her hand to the smaller blonde 

"Uh... Yes" Peridot frowned, shaking her hand

"She's Rose's sister, Rainbow Quartz" Amethyst explained 

"Please, just 'Rain' is fine" Pleaded "It's kind of awkward when people call me Rainbow" 

"Understood" The younger Diamond nodded 

"Oh, little Steve is here" Amethyst picked the small boy up "Hey there, little man!" 

"Heeello? Anydork home?" Jasper called out, entering the house "Wow, full house" frowned, looking around 

"Ah, Jasper, nice to meet you" Rain smiled "Dony said she wanted to introduce us anyway"

"... You're Rain?" Breathed out "The Rain? Rain Quartz?"

"I... Can show you an ID if you want" Snorted 

"Feisty... I like it" Jasper let out a toothy grin

"Ooooh, things just got interesting" Amethyst chuckled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Yeah. That happened *sheepishly smiles* too weird? She's pretty much totally ooc since we don't actually know her personality, so I took advantage of it...
> 
> "Why is this chapter shorter?" ... Because I have a thing for even numbers. Don't judge me, pls.
> 
> The next chap will be the last so... See ya there, pups o/


	16. Last One Out of Beach City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I really suck at endings so I apologize in advance, don't expect a good one *laughs*
> 
> ... Thanks to all of you pups who stuck around until the end, every single kudos and comment and bookmark and that view thingy that I forgot the- hits! uh... They all mean a lot to me.
> 
> ... See ya down there, pups o/

"Well, Peri and I are gonna run, we just came for more of her dorky TV show" Amethyst spoke up, handing Steven to her sister "This house is way too crowded" 

"Ah, I hope to see you two again, though!" Rain turned her attention away from Jasper and to the duo

"You probably will" The pudgy girl flashed her a smirk "Oh, and since P is like this, we'll leave the party to the next wednesday, that way we can also celebrate the victory at our next football game, right Jas?" 

"Hell yes" Jasper nodded, giving her a high five

"We hope to see you there, Rain" Amethyst suggested "That way you and Jas can get to know each other better"

"You know..." Lapis started "I think that Pearl and I could babysit Steven for a couple of hours so that Jas and Rain can go out right now" 

"That's a great idea, Lapis" Amethyst nodded in approval, a smile dancing in her lips 

"I don't want to imp-" Rain started 

"Oh, don't worry! We're happy to do it, right Pearl?" Lapis turned to her girlfriend, a look in her face that said 'just go with it'

"Uh... Sure, we don't mind" The pinkette quickly agreed 

"Then it's settled, you two can go" Amethyst pushed the two girls outside "Have fuun!" 

"Wai-" Before Jasper could finish, the small girl closed the door on her face

"What was that all about?" Peridot frowned 

"You mean you couldn't see it? Jasper was so fucking smitten with Rain" Lapis snorted 

Frown still in place, she stole a glance to Pearl and then turned to the door "... Huh, whatever you say" shrugged "Let's just grab my episodes, Amy"

"Suuure" Nodded, following the blonde into her room 

\----------------

"He really just sleeps all day, huh?" Lapis yawned, staring at the sleeping baby still on Pearl's arms 

"Of course, he's a newborn" Pearl spoke, fondling Steven's curly hair with a dazzled look on her face

"... Do you like kids?" Asked, looking at the loving gaze on the pinkette's eyes 

"Not really" Chuckled "At least not when they're so young... But he's special"

"Because he's Rose's son?" Lapis wanted to say, but the phrase died in her throat 

"He's just so cute and well behaved" Kissed the top of the boy's head "I hope he continues like this forever... And I sure hope our children follow his footsteps" 

"..." The bluenette burst into a fit of giggles "Don't count on it, they'll probably be just like me when I was a kid" 

"You gave your mother a lot of trouble?" Pearl frowned 

"Oh, wait a sec" Hurried to one of the drawers "Here it is!" Pulled an album "I think these pictures speak for themselves" 

The Crystal Gem couldn't help but to laugh at the set of pictures, apparently it was a making of of the family picture that hung in the living room, Yellow Diamond looked extremely irritated while Jasper and Lapis seemed to be bickering about something and Peridot was playing some game in a small console. On the next one was Jasper effectively pulling Lapis' short blonde hair and messing it up, earning what it seemed to be a shout from their mother. Later they were all running on the small space, Jasper running from a Lapis who was holding what appeared to be a tripod, Yellow Diamond running after them and Peridot -who was still pretty small and probably believed it was some sort of game- gleefully running after her. On the last one was Yellow Diamond holding Jasper over her shoulder and Peridot on the other arm while an angry Lapis clung onto her leg "Oh, my stars... This is going to be us, isn't it? Trying to keep our kids from killing each other"

"Probably" Lapis giggled, nodding "How about you? Were you a good kid?"

"Of course I was" Rolled her eyes 

"Then what about that phase you told me about? Leather jackets, scotch and smoking?" Asked "It was the only time you misbehaved?"

"... Yes, it was right when Rose and Greg started dating... I was so mad" Explained "Then Blue came and... She healed me back to... Well, me" 

"I could've healed you better" Lapis huffed "If only we'd met before..."

Pearl laughed "Weren't you a totally different person back then?" 

"... Whatever!" Groaned "Stupid Blue" 

"Why do you hate her so much?" Questioned, frowning 

"... She's..." Pouted "Too quiet, too lady like... You two would look really good together" 

"Well, let me tell you a big secret" Kissed the bluenette "I look even better with you, the girl I love" 

"I see the two of you are as affectionate as ever" Yellow Diamond spoke up, entering the living room "... Is that a baby?" 

"Mother!" Lapis blushed, backing away "Wha... What are you doing here?"

"Is that a baby?" The older woman repeated, eyeing the boy on Pearl's arms 

"It's just Steven, loosen up a little, long neck" Opal huffed, making her way inside as well "Pearl! Are you ok, honey?" 

"... Mother?" Pearl frowned "I... I'm ok, my wound is... Practically healed" 

"She insisted on coming here even though I assured her you were ok" Yellow Diamond rolled her eyes "Stubborn as always..."

"Your neck on the other hand seems even bigger than I remembered" Opal smiled "How come you're not officially in the zoo as a giraffe yet?"

"I can say the same about your nose, how come you're not in the endangered birds display?" Shot back, making both Lapis and Pearl exchange startled looks 

"Wow, you can actually hear me all the way from up there?" Gritted her teeth 

"I'm more surprised that you can speak with that grouper mouth of yours" Snorted 

"That's enough!" Pearl yelled, surprised at their bickering 

"Your hair looks ridiculous" Opal whispered, sitting on the couch 

"Why do you walk like the rest of your feet was chopped off?" Muttered, sitting as well 

"You're lucky my daughter fancies yours" They both said in unison

"So you two really dislike each other, huh?" Lapis stated, wide eyed 

"Well, your mother is a real-" Opal trailed off "We have our differences"

"Yeah, she's a stupid mineraloid" Yellow Diamond silently groaned 

"Ok, but you two do know that you'll have to learn to get along, right?" Pearl frowned "What will you two do when Lapis and I get married and have children?" asked, making the bluenette blush

"We'll make a schedule so that they can see us both, but not in same time" The Diamond matriarch suggested 

"I actually like that plan" Opal nodded "Just because my daughters had the misfortune of falling for Diamonds, doesn't mean that we actually have to join our families" 

"Actually that's exactly what it means" Pearl huffed "My kids are not going to grow up as if we were a divorced family"

"But Pearl, she's..." The blonde woman tried 

"I don't want to hear about it, mother! You two will have to find a common ground" The pinkette insisted "And if I hear the two of you bickering... No grandchildren!" 

"Ok, ok!.... I suppose we can at least be civil to each other during family get togethers" Yellow Diamond sighed 

"Good!" Pearl nodded, smiling "Mom?" 

"... I can do that" Grumpily complied, shaking the blonde's hand 

"I should go, I just came to escort this... Her, who... Went into my office unannounced" Gritted her teeth, trying her best not to start another verbal dispute "Is he something I should get used to?" pointed at Steven 

"I think so" Lapis nodded "He's Rose Quartz's son"

"... Fine" Yellow Diamond groaned, making her way towards the door 

"I should go too, I just came to make sure you were ok" Opal smiled, kissing the top of Pearl's head "But I can see that Lapis is taking good care of you" 

"I sure am" The bluenette opened a big smile 

"But try to keep the sex to a minimal while Pearl heals, ok?" Pointed at the hickey on the girl's neck 

Lapis turned bright red and quickly hid the bruise with her hand "I didn't hear that, nothing happened" Yellow Diamond stated, opening the door 

"Ah! Mother" Jasper sheepishly smiled, entering the house, Rain following her 

"Another one? Really?" The blonde huffed 

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Diamond" Rain smiled, offering her hand, apparently not fazed at all at the unwelcoming atmosphere

"Pearl, is she anything like you and Amethyst?" Yellow Diamond asked, turning her attention to the pinkette 

"Uh, yes, Rain is a lot like me" Frowned 

"Good, you have my blessing, don't do it on the couch, goodbye" Waved them off, getting out of the house 

"Your mother is really fed up with all of this, huh?" Pearl giggled 

"Yep" Lapis nodded, laughing along

"Well, I am off as well" Opal smiled "Nice to see you again, Rain" 

"You too, Miss Waters" Gave the blonde a quick hug 

"That was your mother?" Jasper asked as the taller blonde left "Man, she's tall!" 

"So you have a thing for taller women, huh?" Rain teased 

"You know it, babe" Jasper gave her a toothy grin "Or, you know, girls who can kick my ass" 

"I see the two of you are getting along well" Pearl wiggled her eyebrows 

"Yeah, we had a pretty good time together" Jasper nodded, cheeks slightly reddening 

"You're blushing? How cute" Lapis snorted 

"... Pearl, have you ever heard of that time when Lapis was making fart jokes in-" Tried 

"OK, STOP, I'M SORRY!" The bluenette yelled

"That's better" Jasper huffed

"Well, I need to go and... The little guy has to come with me" Rain smiled

"Right... Here you go" Pearl carefully handed her the boy "He was a little angel"

"Good to hear you respected their funky flow" The blonde ran her finger on the baby's cheeks "Now let's go get you to your dad"

"I'll go with you" Jasper offered, grabbing her car keys 

"Why, thank you" Rain kissed her cheek softly

The ivory headed girl sheepishly laughed and opened the door for Rain, flashing Pearl and Lapis two thumbs up before leaving as well "Look at that dork" Lapis shook her head

"So... What was that about you and fart jokes?" Pearl asked

\----------------

"Ten bucks says Lapis will lose it and kill the next girl to approach Pearl" Amethyst whispered to Jasper. They were all eating lunch together in the school's cafeteria, Pearl had felt well enough that morning to go to class, but that made her have to deal with the line of girls and boys who came to wish her well and to offer to do tasks for her, needless to say, Lapis was getting angrier by the second 

"Oh, my stars" Jasper bit her lip, trying to fight back a chuckle as Blue made her way towards their table 

"You nailed it again, dude" Amethyst looked up, holding back a laugh 

"B- Blue!" Pearl smiled, but winced as her girlfriend gripped her hand tightly 

"Are you ok?" The bluenette asked, grabbing Pearl's other hand 

"I am, I sent you I text saying I was, didn't I?" The pinkette nervously laughed as Lapis' grip got stronger 

"You did, but I couldn't help but to worry" Blue frowned "And you don't need to fret, I can replace you in the swimming competition, but I don't-" 

"The what?" Lapis inquired, softening the grip on Pearl's hand 

"There's a big competition coming up, Pearl was supposed to be the one representing the school, but since she's-" Tried 

"Oh, no" Lapis huffed "You can rest assured that I will be the one to swim and win that first place for my girlfriend" Hugged the taller girl 

"Lapis, you don't have to, Blue already said she was-" Pearl trailed off as the young Diamond gave her a look

"I insist, P" Stated

"It's a good thing you have such a supportive girlfriend" Blue smiled, unaware of Lapis' murderous glare 

"Yep, I'm pretty lucky to have this dork" Shook her head "But thank you, Blue... For worrying and for offering to take my place" 

"Anything for you" Gave a soft peck on the pinkette's cheek "I should go, see you later?"

Jasper quickly held Lapis' arm, afraid that she would jump on the smaller bluenette or something like it "See you later" Pearl nodded 

"Good luck on the competition, Lapis" Blue waved

"Why, thank you" Forced a smile, waving back as the girl walked away

"For a second there I thought you would jump on her" Jasper snorted, letting go of her sister's arms 

"I was really going to" Lapis growled

"I like her, she's nice" The giant woman shrugged "And honestly she doesn't seem to be into Pearl"

"Thank you!" The pinkette sighed "Not that Lapis will ever believe it..."

"She kissed you!" Barked 

"It was on the cheek, geez" Peridot rolled her eyes 

"Still, I don't like seeing her being all lovey dovey with Pearl and offering to do things that I can obviously do better" Huffed

"By the way, you do know that the competition is tomorrow, right?" Pearl asked

"You do know that I have sea foam in my veins, right?" Lapis shot back, a smirk on her lips

"Yea, Lapis can do it" Jasper waved it off 

"Still, even if you do go in my place, I have no substitute for my fencing championship later on tomorrow" Pearl sighed "I'll have to go"

"Like anyone could ever beat you" Amethyst snorted "Maybe now that you're hurt it's somewhere near fair to the other contestants" 

"You're that good, huh?" Lapis smiled

"I- I... Amethyst is exaggerating" Blushed 

"Yeah, right, you haven't lost a single match to this day" The pudgy girl stated, turning to Lapis "Trust me, your panties will be soaked when you finally get to see her"

"You haven't seen her during practice before?" Jasper asked, surprised 

"Have you?" Lapis frowned 

"Of course I have, I pass by them while going to my physics class" Nodded "Pearl is awesome at it, this one time I actually skipped class because I got really caught up on it, I swear she looked like a real sword fighter in a war or something with all those moves and-" paused "... It's because of stuff like this isn't it?"

"Yep" Amethyst chuckled 

"I swear I don't have a crush on your girlfriend" Jasper turned to Lapis 

"That's right, after all you're getting along just fine with Rain" Pearl smirked 

"Guilty" Let out a toothy grin "She's really awesome" 

Lapis kept her frown in place, silently observing her older sister "Jasper, can I have a word with you?" 

"Uh, sure" Complied, getting up from the table 

"Buuusted" Amethyst snorted 

"... I'll ask just this time and whatever you say, I'll believe you" Lapis sated as they were far enough "... Do you have a crush on Pearl?"

"Nope" Jasper answered without batting an eye 

"You see her like a sister, right?" Elaborated "Like you would look at Peri and I"

"Yep" Nodded 

"Why?" Lapis asked 

"Because you're in love with her" Shrugged "The moment I saw you might have a crush..."

"What if I didn't?" Inquired, interrupting the taller girl "What if I hadn't fallen for her, do you think you might've?" 

"I don't know, I never think about that stuff" Shrugged "And you shouldn't either, don't get all caught up in 'what if's, if she was short and sassy Peri might've fallen for her, if she was big, rude and obnoxious, Sardonyx might've fallen for her, if that Universe guy had never shown up, Rose might've still be in the picture..." Put her hand on her sister's shoulder "I can't tell you if there's some parallel universe in which you weren't in the picture and I fell for her, but I can tell you that we're on one in which I would never ever make any sort of move on your girl"

"... I know, you're right" Lapis smiled "Thanks, Jas" 

\----------------

"Promise you'll get home safe?" Pearl asked, arms around the bluenette's waist 

"If I don't, I am still wearing your creepy tracking device, so..." Lapis giggled, hands on the taller girl's neck 

"You say it's creepy and you complain about it, but you sure enjoy wearing it, huh?" Teased "That fond of having a pearl wrapped around you?" 

"Shut up" Lapis blushed "... I still don't get why do you want me to go on without you, I can stay... And I probably should" 

"I won't get any training done with you here" Pearl stated, pressing their foreheads together "And I really need to train, I don't want to embarrass you out there tomorrow"

"I'll be proud of you no matter what" Kissed the pinkette 

"Wondernerds/Megaclods!" Amethyst and Peridot yelled in unison at the very public display of affection "Get a room!"

"I hate them" Lapis sighed, backing away "Promise you'll get home as fast as humanly possible?"

"Promise" Pearl laughed, nodding 

\----------------

"Look at us" Peridot spoke up, dropping herself on the couch next to Lapis "Our girlfriends have been away from us for less than an hour and we're already like this" motioned to the purple sweatshirt she was wearing and to the small pearl that her sister toyed around with "We're pathetic, aren't we?"

"Worse, we're in love" Stated, setting the pearl to her eye level 

"This is exactly how it used to be before we met them, all alone in our house, we both have plenty of stuff to do... And yet it feels like hell without them" The blonde groaned 

"If this is what we call 'home', why does it feel so alone?" Lapis asked, turning to her sister 

" 'Home' isn't the same thing as 'house', and it isn't a place, Lapis" Peridot smiled a bit "It's a feeling... Like when Amethyst opens that big stupid grin of hers, it doesn't matter if I'm in the middle of the street or in the middle of maths class, I feel right at home"

"I definitely feel it when Pearl holds my hand" The bluenette nodded, opening a smile as well 

"Like you're two pieces of a puzzle" Peridot finished her sister's train of thought "Like you can only be complete when together"

"Like it's unnatural to let go" Lapis continued "... Oh, we are so fucked" 

"Yep" Chuckled "... Still..."

"We're home!" Amethyst yelled, opening the front door, Pearl right behind her

"... We're home" Peridot repeated

\----------------

"You're sure you're up to? Blue can cover for you if-" Pearl was shut up as Lapis glared at her "Ok, you're sure" 

"Do you think she's a better swimmer than I am?" The bluenette frowned, clearly jealous 

"Of course not, you're the best swimmer I have ever seen" The Crystal Gem explained, helping Lapis to fix her hair inside the small cap 

"Good, then just let me humiliate these guys for you" Smirked 

"Fine" Pearl giggled, kissing her "Good luck" 

"Oh, good, we're on time" Jasper spoke up, approaching both girls "Go get 'em, little mermaid" high fived her younger sister 

"Please don't let me forget that nickname" Pearl turned to Jasper 

"No worries" The giant woman laughed 

Lapis won the race easily, it had actually been funny to see the other swimmers' faces when the bluenette passed them without much effort and keeping the same gleeful expression she had when Pearl had swam against her "Told you I had this" She laughed as Pearl wrapped a towel around her and hugged her ecstatically "Now where's my congratulatory kiss?" teased 

"I'm afraid I can't kiss you the way I'd like to with so many people around" Whispered to Lapis' ear "But after my fencing championship we can head somewhere else to... Celebrate" 

The young Diamond felt shivers down her spine and goosebumps all over her skin as Pearl pulled back and flushed bright red "Man, what did you tell her? I can probably heat up a pie on her cheeks" Jasper snorted, staring at her sister's giddiness 

"I think you wouldn't want to hear it" Amethyst burst into laughter "But yeah, nice one, Lappy"

"Now to Pearl's fencing match!" Sardonyx beamed, excited as she led them out of the building 

"Are you ok to do this?" Lapis asked, taking her cap off 

"It's my time to make you proud" Pearl smiled "You should go with the others, I have to enter alone" 

"Yes, m'am!" Lapis nodded, giving her a small kiss before running towards the group

"I gotta be honest, these sorts of things are pretty boring to me" Amethyst stated, dropping herself into one of the benches "Buuuut, since I want to see her winning..."

"Boring? It's awesome!" Jasper huffed, sitting next to the pudgy girl 

"Shame I can't go to the lockers with her" Lapis sighed, taking the seat next to her sister 

"It's for the best, chances are that the two of you would start to make out and lose track of time" Peridot rolled her eyes 

"..." 

"Aren't even going to try and defend yourself, huh?" Amethyst chuckled 

"Ooooh, it's starting" Jasper beamed, starry eyed 

"Good thing Lapis is her girlfriend, I feel that if you were, we'd be wearing t-shirts and holding a sign up" Peridot snorted

Amethyst laughed even harder as Jasper flashed them the finger. Lapis watched as her girlfriend came in, fully dressed and sword in hand. Amethyst had been right, hurt or not, in bad shape or not, the match was already Pearl's. It ended a lot quicker than Lapis expected and although she wasn't exactly sure of the rules behind it, she beamed as Pearl was officially announced the winner of the match "That's my sister!" Amethyst shouted, suddenly very excited even though just three minutes ago she seemed to be practically asleep 

"That's your girlfriend" Peridot teased, poking Lapis' ribs 

"... That's my girlfriend" Nodded, a silly smile on her lips 

\----------------

"Duuude, I'm exhausted" Amethyst yawned, dropping herself on the back seat of Jasper's car 

"You literally did nothing all day" Pearl rolled her eyes 

"I know, right? Welp, nothing and I are gonna go home with Jasper" Smirked, pulling Peridot closer 

"Oh, gross" Jasper scrunched her nose as her little sister blushed 

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that" Lapis stated, grabbing Pearl's hand "P and I are gonna go out for a while, we'll see you three back at home" 

"Ooooh, we get it" Amethyst winked "All alone in school after hours, huh? That's-"

"We're not staying in school" Pearl growled 

"Then our house?" The pudgy girl frowned 

"I- " Tried 

"Nope" Lapis interjected "Not that we owe you guys any explanation" stated "See you later!"

"Don't do what I would do!" Amethyst yelled

\----------------

"So this is what you had in mind, huh?" Pearl smiled, watching as Lapis lit up candles all around the dark cave

"Yep, I thought we kind of deserved a little alone time somewhere no one could possibly find us" Nodded 

"I like the sound of that" Hugged the smaller girl from the behind "... Lapis, can I say something that might be stupid?"

"When have you ever needed my permission to do so?" Lapis teased 

"Jerk" Pearl laughed, pulling back 

"What is it?" Asked, turning around to face the pinkette 

"... I want us to move in together" Stated 

Lapis blinked, half expecting to see Pearl burst into laughter "... Are you serious?" 

"Only if you're ready, of course! It's just that... Yesterday... " The Crystal Gem explained "I was away from you for like... Two hours max and... I couldn't wait to see you again, I couldn't wait to..."

"Go home" Lapis finished, intertwining their fingers together 

Pearl nodded, and then continued "And one thing led to another and I started to think about us renting an apartment together, that way we wouldn't have to keep going to the other's house and we could be together at all times... Which is exactly what I want, to be able to wake up next to you every morning, and go to sleep together, and make you meals, and watch movies together, and study together... But only if you want to"

"It's really early for us to be moving together...." The bluenette stated "Mother will probably freak out... Not to mention that Peri and Jasper would flip too... I'll need to work hard to convince them"

"Is that a no?" Pearl asked, anxious 

"... It's a yes" Lapis opened a bright smile and threw her arms around the taller girl "Dibs on the left side of the bed" 

"That's fine, because I'm always right" Smirked 

"You're such a dork" Chuckled, pulling the pinkette into the ground next to the water 

"And you are a dolt" Pearl shot back, dipping her feet on the small lake "A match made in heaven"

"Can you believe just how much stuff happened in only a couple of weeks?" Lapis asked, leaning her head against Pearl's shoulder "Life, death, love, birth..."

"Nope" Laughed "It all still seems pretty surreal to me..." Stated "You know, it's weird, but even though we've only been together for few days, I can't really remember not being in love with you... Not sure if I want to, either"

The bluenette smiled widely, she remembered Pearl saying the same thing about Rose when they first started to talk "No need to... It reeeeeally sucked"

"Yeah... It was a pretty rough time for both of us" Nodded, nuzzling the smaller girl 

"And lonely too" Lapis sighed 

"But now we're here" Pearl intertwined their fingers together 

"Hand in hand" Smiled

"And I'm home." Both of them said in unison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it wasn't total garbage, I'm really not good with endings... Sooo, I was thinking about perhaps making a one-shot (two-shot max) about them a little into the future (couple of years), let me know what you guys think.
> 
> Thanks again, for everything. 
> 
> ... See ya around, pups o/

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably update 1-2 times a week depending on how busy I'll be.


End file.
